Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: Xover Edition
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Bridget as well as anime characters from other worlds are transported into 1797. Bridget must ally herself with Alucard who slowly falls in love with her and battle the forces of the evil Count Dracula, but what connections does Alucard have with Dracula? First ever Mew Mew Power x Castlevania: Sotn crossover. Rated teen for violence, strong language. blood and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Always wanted to try a Castlevania crossover. Anyway, crossovers appearing in this story are: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Yugioh, Fruits Basket, Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos, Super Heroine Chronicle, Green Green, Log Horizon, Mai-Hime, Love Hina, Girls Bravo, and Heaven's Lost Property. So here is possibly the first Mew Mew Power x Castlevania crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Konami does nor do I own Mew Mew Power or any of the listed anime. Please support the disclaimer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Darkness: The Half-Vampire and the Girl Who is Misplaced in Time<strong>

**-Prologue-**

**Men of future generations, listen now,**

**Darkness heralds the return of the Lord of Darkness, Dracula,**

**After his defeat, he will rise again,**

**Worry not, a savior who is the son of the Lord of Darkness who is aided by heroes of realms beyond,**

**And armed with a righteous might and love of a girl from the future, will cut through the darkness, restoring peace and tranquility,**

**Heed those words and await our Saviors.**

**-Simon Belmont, 1691**

**-October 25. 1797, Dracula's Castle-**

* * *

><p>Bridget Verdant, a 13 year old girl with short green hair, glasses, wearing a white long sleeve shirt which has buttons, a green jacket, black long pants and brown shoes who is secretly one of Earth's defenders, the Mew Mews groaned as she slowly got up and rubbed her head. Her other hand felt a rocky surface. Curious, she looked down to see that the floor was made of concrete, old concrete to be exact.<p>

"W-What on earth?" Bridget murmured in confusion as she slowly rose up from the cold hard ground and surveyed her surroundings.

From the looks of it, she seems to be in some dark corridor, possibly a castle or something. She got the castle part right when she looked out the window and saw the moon shining down through it. She also saw a large forest and the clouds looked cloudy and lightning can be seen coming out of them.

"I don't remember being in an old English castle…" Bridget whispered softly as she tried to think.

Okay, she was at Café Mew Mew, giving ideas for the café's big Halloween party on October 31st. She suggested a costume party and everyone agreed, saying it's a good idea. She then went home and got some sewing materials to make her costume, problem is… she hasn't thought of one yet. So she spent all night trying to think up a perfect costume, she yawned and it was way past her bedtime, so she laid her head on her table after putting the sewing materials to a safe place, she slept in her clothes and to have her body clock wake her up for school and work. …And now she's here in this strange castle.

"Okay, you're in a spooky castle in the middle of nowhere with no explanation on how you got here…" Bridget said silently to herself as she tried to use her smart brain to figure out how to get out of this mess… An idea came to her. "I know. I'll call for help." Bridget got out her iPhone and began dialing Elliot's number. He has connections with long range travels.

However, after she finished dialing Elliot's number, all she got was a beeping noise, indicating that there is no phone lines or a satellite in space that can pick up a signal. Sighing to herself, she put up her iPhone and began to wonder on what to do.

"…Perhaps I can explore this castle to find a way out of here?" Bridget wondered as she began walking down the dark and sinister corridors to find a way back home.

She soon came up to a stairway and figured it must lead to the upper areas of this castle. However, before she can ascend on these stairs, she heard demonic and sinster voices from above. She hid behind a pillar and peeked out from behind the pillar and saw something that made her eyes widen in surprise.

A walking skeleton with a sword and shield was talking with a living suit of armor with a axe.

"The master requires the girl from the modern era in order for the Master Plan to commenced, correct?" The skeleton asked his cohort.

"I don't really understand it, but yes, Lord Death said that girl is the key to the Master Plan. We might have dragged in people from other realms, but that girl from our world in the modern era is our top priority. We also get to kill those heroes from the other realms as a bonus." The armor nodded.

"But why the trouble for one girl? Can we kidnap some other girl in our era so we can commence the Master Plan?" The skeleton mumbled in aggravation.

"No." The armor shook his head. "The master said that the girl from the modern era has a special power in order to fulfil the Master Plan."

"Master Plan…?" Bridget whispered to herself, suddenly, some dust got in her nose. Bridget tried her best to not sneeze, but alas, she sneezed "Achoo!"

"What the hell was that?!" The skeleton yelled in alarm as the armor then notice the pillar of the stairs that Bridget was hiding in. With one swipe of its axe, the pillar was cut in two as Bridget forced to move out of her hiding spot and in the range of the two monsters.

"Just our luck. The girl that is needed for the Plan was right here all along." The armor said in a sinister tone of voice.

The skeleton let out a diabolical snicker and added "Yeah! The master would be pleased. Grab her!" The skeleton and armor walked slowly and evilly towards Bridget who was timid with fright,

What should Bridget do? She can transform, but she's too frighten to do so. She backed up against the wall and prayed that someone will come to her aid.

And her prayers were answered as the armor screamed in agony as he was cut in half by something so sharp and powerful.

That belonged to a man with white blond hair, wears 18th century style clothing. He wears a black colored jacket consisting of side seams held together by four square brooches that run down vertically, and a belt. Around his neck he wears a large white cravat. Over the jacket, the man wore a long overcoat with a decorative pattern. Over his other garments he also wears a cape. He is wielding a short medieval sword. And he has a cold personality to boot.

The skeleton immediately recognized the man with an angry scowl. "Alucard!"

"Alu…card?" Bridget whispered softly in confusion.

The man known as Alucard pointed his sword at the skeleton and said in a stoic and cold tone "I have come here to destroy the lord of the castle and the castle itself so its evil would never again taint the world with its darkness. Tell me who the lord is and why are you trying to harm a girl and I might let you live…"

"Such pathetic words from a half-vampire who betrayed our Lord of Darkness and sided with the humans! And you're supposed to be our master's son, the next Lord of Darkness!" The skeleton let out a battle cry as he charged at Alucard with its sword, but the mysterious Alucard who is called a half-vampire swiftly dodged the skeleton's raging strikes and with one swing of his sword, he slashed at the skeleton's torso, killing it as the bones fell to the ground and burned.

"…" Bridget was speechless as she witness Alucard kill that skeleton in one quick movement. Not to mention that he is also handsome to boot!

Alucard sheathed his sword and stared at Bridget for about a good thirty seconds before he asked "Little girl, who are you and what business you have here?"

"Um…" Bridget looked away bashfully. "My name is Bridget Verdant. I come from Tokyo, Japan."

Alucard was silent for about 15 seconds until he responded with "I have never heard of this Tokyo or Japan of which you speak."

"Huh?" Bridget was surprised that this Alucard person has never heard of one of the lands of the eight continents in the world. "But Japan is one of the islands that is part of Asia, one of the eight continents of the world. Don't you know that?"

"No…" Alucard shook his head no.

"This can't be… How could anyone don't know what Japan is? …Wait…" Bridget turned to Alucard to test a theory she may have a clue on where she is. "Alucard… If you don't mind me asking, but um… What year is this?"

Alucard gave Bridget a suspicious glare for about a minute before sighing and gave his answer to her.

"This is the year 1797 A.D. And you're in Transylvania, Romania…"

"Eh?!" Bridget was alarmed by this answer Alucard has given her. "1797? And this is Transylvania, Romania?! The location of where the fictional character, Count Dracula was born?!"

That made Alucard scowled even more. "What are you talking about, girl? Dracula is real and his evil is well known throughout the land."

"Okay, I'm confused right now." Bridget placed her hand on her head to avoid getting an headache. "So, this is 1797 and I'm in Transylvania, the home of Dracula, but he's real? But I thought he is a novel character and movie character as well…"

"I don't have time for this…" Alucard growled softly as he walked up the stairs.

"Nani?! Wait, Alucard!" Bridget started to follow her mysterious savior up the stairs.

As the two of them walked up the stairs, Bridget decided to tell Alucard about her predicament.

"Um, Alucard…" Bridget started to say.

"Mhm?" Alucard grunted, showing that he is listening.

"I may sound crazy, but the clothes you're wearing… they're different from mine."

"And what are you implying?" Alucard asked sharply.

"I'm from the future and I somehow was transported into this era. And you said Dracula's evil is well known in Romania. What did he do and how did he become evil?"

Alucard was silent for a moment before he sighed and began explaining.

"Dracula is the Lord of Darkness, master of many monsters and he wants to conquer this world and wipe out every mortal human that stands in his way. Dracula was once human until he discovered a certain stone back in 1094."

"A certain stone…?" Bridget murmured in skepticism.

"This stone corrupts whoever touches it, and sadly, Dracula was consumed by its evil and became the monstrous cur he is. But the Belmont clan, a family of vampire hunters used a sacred whip called the Vampire Killer to battle Dracula's forces and banish Dracula."

"That's good. The Belmont clan must be really noble people." Bridget smiled slightly.

"Unfortunately, due to the stone that turn Dracula into the Lord of Darkness, Dracula comes back from the dead at almost every hundred years, so the Vampire Killer is passed down to the next generation of Belmonts to battle Dracula every hundred years." Alucard lamented with a sigh.

"That's scary… So Dracula is real and he comes back every hundred years… I hope he doesn't come back in my era." Bridget looked down despondently.

"Not to worry, after I awoke from my slumber, I heard that Dracula was defeated by a Belmont of this era, but he disappeared after his defeat." Alucard stopped to think for a moment. "But why did Dracula's castle come back? A hundred years hasn't passed and it has a new reincarnation… Something is very wrong here."

Bridget then remembered something the skeleton and armor were talking about before Alucard killed them.

"Wait… Those monsters you killed… I overheard them talking about some Master Plan."

"Master Plan?" Alucard turned to Bridget with a questionable glare.

"Yes. They said the Master Plan requires a girl from the modern era and I bet they were referring to me. So whoever their master is, they want me in order to fulfill this Master Plan. I have a funny feeling this Master Plan is something bad." Bridget told him.

"I see…" Alucard nodded thoroughly. "Perhaps it is destiny that we meet. Stay close to me and do not get in my way. I will protect you from the monsters of the castle."

"It's okay, I know how to fight. Though, I will show you later." Bridget bowed in gratitude as the two of them entered the next area.

It was a lab of some kind. A really big medieval lab. The sight of it almost made Bridget drool at the fine and classic equipment.

"This must be the Alchemy Laboratory. It looked different from last time." Alucard mused as the odd duo pressed forward.

Bridget looked at the mony creatures in test tubes and asked Alucard "I wonder why the monsters are preforming experiments in this laboratory?"

"Probably to create an army to turn the world into a living hell…" Alucard answered with a frown, indicating that he doesn't like the lab being used for evil.

"I-I see… Well, maybe we can find something that can get me back to my era, or not…" Bridget laughed nervously. Suddenly, the two of them heard some fighting coming from the next room. "Alucard, hear that?"

Alucard nodded slowly as he dashed towards the room, Bridget silently followed him.

When they entered the next room, they saw a 18 year old girl with dark blue hair, wearing high tech armor and her weapon is a katana, slashing trough skeleton soldiers left and right.

"That girl is in trouble! We have to help her!" Bridget covered her mouth in shock.

"…She can take care of herself…" Alucard frowned deeper.

"Please Alucard!" Bridget turned to Alucard, clasp her hands together and looked at him with a pleading look.

Alucard stared into Bridget's eyes. …Those eyes… they reminded him of his mother… Perhaps his deceased mother also asked him to help people in need. Damn it, now Bridget has got him thinking about his mother!

"…Fine…" Alucard frowned again as he dashed towards the skeletons and used his sword to slash through the skeletons.

The woman yelled as she used her katana to slash a skeleton's head off. Alucard did a horizontal slash on another skeleton and vertically cut the final skeleton.

The woman then clashed with Alucard and shouting "Who are you?! Are you one of those monsters?!"

Alucard didn't say anything as he continue to parry the girl's rapid katana attacks.

"Wait!" Bridget called out as she ran up to the two after her voice stopped them from fighting. "Alucard is a good person! He saved my life and he saved yours as well! He may look like a bad guy, but he's a kind person who never turn down people in need." Alucard couldn't help but smile a little. Bridget looks and acts like her mother.

"Is that so?" The blue haired girl finally understand Alucard's good nature and lowered her katana. "You have my thanks, Sir Alucard. My name is Tsubasa Kazani." The girl known as Tsubasa then changed into what looked like a school girl outfit, a modern day uniform.

"So Miss Kazani…" Bridget started to say, before Tsubasa raised her hand to interrupt her.

"Please, call me Tsubasa."

"Right. Tsubasa… What are you doing here in Transylvania, Romania, 1797?"

"So that's where I am… and the home of the fictional character, Count Dracula, but this doesn't look like anything from my world…" Tsubasa looked and surveyed her surroundings, this looked alien to her. "It doesn't look like a Noise's work to me."

"What noise?" Bridget asked innocently.

"It's kinda complicated, but it would best if we get to a safe place to discuss this. Also, I'm looking for someone." Tsubasa went through her purse and got a picture of a 14 year old girl with cream colored hair, cream colored eyes and smiling. She also wore the same outfit as Tsubasa. "Have you seen her and another friend of mine? We were walking home from school when this thunderstorm appeared and a bright light engulfed us. That light have separated us and now I woke up in this dark castle to find them. Her name is Hibiki Tachibana. She's a good girl, even though she's naïve and headstrong, but she's a good friend of mine."

"…I know where to find a safe place to talk more. And I need to rest. Due to the evil influence of this castle, it will always be nighttime and it feels like time has stopped…" Alucard then gestured to a room not far from their location. The two girls nodded in agreement as the three of them entered the room.

It was a nice room, well if you don't count the coffin in the center. Bridget looked at the coffin and turned to Alucard for an explanation.

"This coffin will restore you strength?"

Alucard nodded and told her "I still have plenty of energy, but I need to rest for the coming trials ahead. You two should rest as well." Alucard then opened the lid of the coffin and stepped into it and closed the lid.

Tsubasa turned to Bridget and asked "Bridget, was it? Who… exactly is Alucard? I find it odd that he choose a place to restore his energy…"

"I'm not really sure myself. But he's nice and he came to my rescue when I arrived in the past. Plus, he's the one who told me that Dracula is real and his evil was well known here." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

"I see… I always thought of Dracula as a fictional character in the novels, TV and movies. But something still bothers me about Alucard…"

"Hmm?" Bridget looked up to face Tsubasa with a curious glance.

"Like… what is his connection with Dracula and how does he know that Dracula in this world comes back every hundred years to wreak havoc on humans? It doesn't make any sense at all." Tsubasa shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"But I felt relived with Alucard here. Plus, I bet he can help us get back to our worlds and timelines. So you can trust him." Bridget reassured her new friend with a smile.

"Well… okay. But I'll be keeping an eye on him for now and if he tries anything funny like biting our necks and turning us into vampires." Tsubasa then walked over to the wall and sat down to rest.

"I don't get Alucard's history, but he's a really nice person. Plus, I wonder what the Belmont of this generation looks like. I hope I can meet a Belmont after this is all over." Bridget smiled softly as she sat down and closed her eyes to rest as well.

In the coffin, Alucard was resting so he can regain his full strength. But in his thoughts…

'Damn you girl, making me slowly fall in love with you… I will protect you from the dangers of this castle. I hope you and whoever arrives in this world won't find out I am the son of my accursed father, Dracula…'

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Female Super Soldier and the Mysterious Woman: More Allies To Fight the Darkness<strong>

**A/N: So how was that? Also, the reason I have Alucard and Bridget's Japanese name Lettuce as the highlighted characters in the display of my fafnic is because the site still doesn't have the English names of Tokyo Mew Mew. So next time, the chapter will be even longer with three new characters joining Alucard's party, so stay tuned for more updates in this story. Also, I will continue this story even if October is over. See you soon.**

**Return to Destiny Plays**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Female Super Soldier: More Allies to Fight the Darkness**

* * *

><p>Bridget and Tsubasa were still resting, but they woke up when Alucard opened his coffin and stepped out. Bridget looked at Alucard. She can probably tell that Alucard feels refreshed, even though the mysterious half-vampire doesn't show it.<p>

"Have you regain some energy?" Bridget asked him with a kind smile, Alucard merely nodded. It was then, Tsubasa wanted to ask Alucard something.

"Alucard… If you don't mind me asking, what is the history of Dracula in this world? I still can't believe he's a real evil vampire and how he became this… Lord of Darkness in the beginning."

Alucard stared at Tsubasa with a cold expression before Bridget also wanted to know the history of Dracula.

"Yes. Alucard, can you tell us more about Dracula and how he became evil?"

Alucard sighed and muttered "I suppose I must. Listen well for what I'm about to tell you." Alucard cleared his throat and began the explanation of the Vampire Lord of Darkness.

"Dracula was once a human named Mathias Cronqvist who was a friend of Leon Belmont, a man who will eventually start the generations of the vampire hunter clan until Mathias' wife died. He blamed God and the humans for his first wife's death and he stumble upon a certain stone… the Crimson Stone."

"The Crimson Stone…?" Tsubasa asked confusedly.

"This stone corrupts anyone who possesses it. Mathias was the chosen host for it. It turned him mad and eventually, transformed him into the immortal vampire, Dracula. Dracula was consumed by his hatred for humans and managed to amass an army of monsters to slaughter humanity and remake the world in his image." Alucard explained further.

"How sad… Dracula went mad after the death of his first wife…" Bridget looked down despondently, feeling a bit sympatric towards Dracula. "But what role does the Belmont clan play in this battle against Dracula?"

"Leon created a powerful and sacred whip called the Vampire Killer to combat Dracula. The Vampire Killer is passed down to future generations of Belmonts to combat Dracula every hundred years. I told you that Dracula comes back every hundred years due to the Crimson Stone's power. This is the year 1797 and I heard Dracula was defeated by a Belmont of this era 5 years ago. But…" Alucard looked up to think about Dracula's castle returning. "Why did Dracula's castle returned after his defeat? Something must be very wrong here…"

"And I was wondering how we got here as well." Tsubasa added. "Does it have something to do with this Master Plan the castle's mysterious master is trying to fulfill?"

"Maybe we should continue our journey inside this castle to find out more?" Bridget suggested, giving out a hopeful outcome during this time of crisis.

"It's worth a shot. But we must be careful of the dangers ahead," Alucard nodded in agreement as the three of them left the safe room.

When they got to the next area, they saw axe armors waiting for them. Alucard and Tsubasa (Who has already transformed) managed to take care of them. They entered the next room after the battle with the armors.

They saw the only way to get up is to do some jumping on the ledges connected to the pillar. Bridget observed the structure of the pillar. "Looks like we have to do some jumping to get to the next room."

"I can fly there in my Symphogear form." Tsubasa stated as she flew up to the top and motioned the others to follow her.

"Um… Alucard?" Bridget pressed her fingers bashfully and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"…Climb on my back and I can get you to the top." Alucard sighed as he leaned down. Bridget was flustered for a second, until she climbed onto Alucard's back and with a stunning jumping ability that makes Super Mario's jumps look like child's play, Alucard managed to get him and Bridget to the top.

Bridget got off Alucard's back and bowed lightly, saying "Arigato, Alucard."

"Arigato?" Alucard raised an eyebrow, confused at the word.

"It's Japanese for thank you." Bridget explained. "As you said, Tokyo hasn't been found yet in this timeline. So I'm saying stuff from my modern era."

"I see…" Alucard nodded thoroughly.

"You two make a great couple…" Tsubasa teased with a smirk.

"I…" Bridget's blushed a shade of red while Alucard scowled at Tsubasa.

"There is no time for jokes. We have to keep moving!" He said sharply as he entered the next room.

"My friend is like Alucard, but he has a cool and serious personality." Tsubasa sighed before turning to Bridget with a smile. "Come on, Bridget. Let's go."

"Uh… Right?" Bridget, still blushing nodded hesitantly and the two girls followed Alucard into the next room.

As soon as they entered the room, they saw a horde of skeletons surrounding three people.

The first one was a 16 year old boy who is a bit short, has brown hair and black eyes, and wore an orange overcoat with a white cross design on the front. On his arms he has light orange pauldrons that resemble a creatures head, and orange cloth bracers with white crosses upon them. On his legs he has brown pants with light orange shin-guards, and orange shoes.

The second one was a girl about 13 years old, has purple hair and eyes, wore a pink hat on her head with two green stones that make the hat appear as a the top of a frog's head, and yellow googles with eyes on them. The goggles on her forehead resembles that of a Pooka, a common enemy in the Dig Dug franchise. On her torso she has a pink blouse that expands behind her with black chains attached to it, and a brown belt under her bust and small pink shorts with a big yellow belt. On her arms she has pink sleeves with a yellow button and brown belt near the top and pink gauntlets with light pink claws. On her legs she has pink thigh-highs with a band-aid on her left leg, and pink boots with three brown belts and a white metal strap attached to them.

And the last one was also a girl, has silver hair, red eyes, and wore a black short dress with brown wing-like attachments on her back. She has two wing like attachments on each side of her head, and a black bat brooch attached to her bangs. She has a yellow and black striped tail. On her arms she has black armbands on the upper part of the arm and wears black gloves with brown leather on them. On her legs she has tight thigh-high boots and owl-like pieces near her feet. On her right leg she has a golden interlaced band and on her left thigh she has a small brown belt.

The boy whimpered as one of the skeletons glared at him with a dark smirk. "This doesn't look good…"

"I-I agree…" The purple haired girl nodded timidly as she almost fell on her ass.

The silver haired girl got out two strange guns that seem alien to Alucard. "Stand your ground." The silver haired girl ordered sharply. "If we lose our heads, it's all over."

"Alucard!" Bridget turned to the half-vampire with a concerned expression.

"…I know." Alucard sighed, he has to help them to make Bridget happy, or is it something that can spark a chemistry between him and the out of place modern day girl? With that said, he charged towards one of the skeletons and used his sword to cut off the head, making the boned remains fall to the floor.

One of the skeletons noticed Alucard and growled "Alucard!"

"You pathetic lower rank demons are no match for me. Either cease harming these younglings or I will execute all of you quickly and painlessly." Alucard commanded stoically as he got into a battle position.

"Silence, traitor!" One of the skeletons snapped. "It's a good thing Lord Death stripped you of your powerful equipment, making it easier for us to put you back in your decade long sleep!" Two skeletons charged at Alucard, intending to strike him down, but the half-vampire leaped up and did a downward slash, killing the two of the skeletons.

The silver haired girl wasted no time in firing her guns at the skeletons, killing at least 10. Alucard figured there were about 30 skeletons in here. Alucard did a vertical slash, killing five skeletons Tsubasa quickly joined in to finish off the rest of the skeletons.

Alucard sheathed his sword and turned to the three younglings, two of them were frighten by Alucard's power and agility, who can blame him? After all, he is a half-vampire.

The silver haired girl turned to Alucard with a smile and spoke with "Those monsters said your name is Alucard, right? You have our gratitude. My name is Alice Dodgeson, heir to the Dodgeson Foundation." She bowed lightly as she introduced herself.

"Um… My name is Jean…" Jean looked away, frighten at Alucard's appearance.

"M-My name is Maron Makaron… Mister Alucard, sir." Maron gulped and sweated nervously.

Bridget walked up to the newcomers and said with a smile "My name is Bridget Verdant. It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Tsubasa Kanazi. A pleasure." Tsubasa greeted with a soft smile. Jean noticed Tsubasa's breasts and couldn't help but drool at how large they are.

"Now that I think about it…" Bridget noticed the clothes that looked different from both eras in her world. "You three aren't from around here, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm from Earth, daughter of a world famous treasure hunter. Lewis Dodgeson if you heard of it." Alice explained first.

"I'm from an Earth that has an academy for magical girls like myself. And I dream of being an idol someday." Maron closed her eyes and smiled, her hat mimicking her movements.

"I'm from Grainos where sexy female warriors compete in the Queen's Blade Tournament…" Jean drooled pervertedly which made Alucard scowled at this boy's lust for women.

"I think we got here because of the legendary treasure of my world which was created by a highly advanced race in my world which can be used to travel through dimensions." Alice theorized as she placed her pinky on her chin.

"The Queen's Gate…" Alucard muttered those words.

"Yes! Wait, how did you know that?" Alice was suspicious of Alucard's knowledge of the legendary relic of her world. "And more importantly, where the hell are we?"

"You're in Transylvania, Romania, and it is the year 1797." Alucard told them the land they are in.

"W-What?!" Maron's eyes turned white dotted, so did her hat. "T-T-Transylvania, Romania?! The home of the fictional horror movie villain, Count Dracula?!"

"Um… Who's Count Dracula?" Jean rubbed the back of his head in confusion, he doesn't know who Dracula is, it seem alien to him.

"Relax, Maron. Dracula's just a movie character. He's not real…" Alice tried to reassure her friends.

"Unfortunately, he's real in this world…" Tsubasa frowned as she crossed her arms. "In this world, he is known as the Lord of Darkness and wants to purge this world into eternal darkness."

"Wait, are you kidding me?!" Alice gawked as she started to question the facts of this world that Dracula is real. "Is he really real?"

"Sadly, yes. He comes back every hundred years because of his hatred of humans for what they did to his wife when he was human…" Bridget looked down despondently.

"But what does it have to do with us being in this strange castle?" Maron shivered as the place is starting to creep her out more.

"When I first arrived here, I saw two monsters talking about me being an important piece in their master's Master Plan. For some reason, they want me in order to fulfill whatever it is. It must be something evil if they are eager to capture me." Bridget theorized on why she and the otherworlders are here in Transylvania in this sinister castle.

"We're wasting strength. Let us keep moving. We can talk more about ourselves once we find a safe spot." Alucard told them stoically as he walked towards the next room coldly.

"W-Wait for us, Alucard!" Bridget stuttered as she and her now increased companions headed straight into the next room.

The party had to deal with more monsters and obstacles to get to the next few rooms, but they reached the last room of the Alchemy Laboratory.

The room they were in was like a battle arena with some large runic symbols. As soon as they jumped down to the floor, they heard the door they entered through closed tight and they saw a large not really giant green bird like monster with its skin showing the torso bones and a blue large gargoyle glaring at them.

"So, Alucard… You decided to ignore Lord Death's warnings to cease your attack on our master's castle…" The green bird monster hissed.

"What of it, Slogra?" Alucard glared fiercely at the two demons.

"Insolent pup!" The gargoyle monster snarled. "You betrayed our master and sided with the humans and helped them destroy him! Now that you have brought the girl needed for the Master Plan, we will gladly thank you by striking you and your friends down!"

"Hey!" Tsubasa shouted, gripping her katana. "What is this Master Plan you foul demons are trying to fulfill?!"

"The Master Plan is to open portals to your worlds, including the modern era of our world so we can launch an invasion force to enslave the humans who lived in those worlds. And the Master Plan requires the sacrifice of a girl from the modern era of our world, namely the green haired girl with you. She holds a great power which is needed to pry open the portals to the many worlds and we have already acquired the Queen's Gate to fulfill step one of our plan!" Slogra chuckled sinisterly before he continues. "And the final step of our plan is to sacrifice that girl."

"N-No…" Bridget covered her mouth in shock, now realizing the reason why she was brought into the past.

"You won't lay a hand on the girl! I will protect her even if it costs me my life!" Alucard growled as he took out his sword and got into a battle position.

"Such words from a human lover." The gargoyle growled in fury. "Laura! Now is your time!"

Just then, a silver haired girl with an eye patch and red eye, and seems to be in some black and white armored exoskeleton with weapons flew in and hovered above Slogra and the gargoyle. "You called? Some worthy enemies to fight me?" The girl named Laura asked with a snarky attitude.

"What the…? Why is a girl in such a strange machine fighting for the bad guys?!" Maron covered her mouth in shock. Alucard narrowed his eyes fiercely before turning to the two demons.

"Galibon, Slogra! What did you do to that girl operating that machinery?!"

"Our master had to brainwash her to fight for our side. There are others from other worlds who have darkness and evil in their hearts and they have joined our cause. But enough talk. Time to die, half-vampire!" Galibon shouted as he flew up and picked up Slogra with his talons and they and Laura charged towards the party.

"Leave that girl to me." Tsubasa volunteered as she flew up and clashed sword and fist with Laura in that strange machine.

"Alucard…" Bridget stepped forward.

"Hmm?" Alucard gave Bridget an questionable glance.

"Now it's my turn… to help you!" Bridget got out her Power Pendant and shouted "Power Pendant, Metamorphosis!" In a bright green light, Bridget transformed into her Mew form.

"C-Cool!" Maron's eyes sparkled in delight as she sees Bridget's new form.

"Interesting…" Alucard mused as he stood by Bridget. "Let's see that fighting form of yours."

"Take this, traitor! Hyaaaahhhh!" Slogra yelled out a battle cry as Galibon dropped him and the bird demon stick his spear downwards at Alucard and Bridget, the half-vampire waited for the right moment and slashed Slogra across the chest, making him jump back in pain.

"You little scamp!" Galibon growled as he spits out fireballs from his mouth, Alice was hit by one of them.

"Alright, wise guy! Take this!" Alice gritted her teeth as she opened fire on Galibon, giving him slight bullet wounds.

Slogra charged at Alucard and managed to stab him three times with his spear, the half-vampire retaliated by slashing the bird demon vertically five times with his sword.

Meanwhile, in the air, Tsubasa was clashing with Laura, the power of the machine is almost a match for her Symphogear form.

"Snap out of it! The Master is controlling your mind!" Tsubasa tried to reason with Laura as she slashed her five times with her katana.

"Shut up!" Laura snapped as she fired missiles at Tsubasa, forcing her to dodge them by backflipping away.

Slogra jabbed his spear at Maron who panicked and had to dodge the pelvic thrusts and bending her back ala the Matrix. Alucard dashed in and slashed Slogra three times with his sword, and then, he had to dodge a jab from the spear and slashed Slogra again four times.

Galibon fired more fireballs from his mouth at Jean, but Bridget got in front of Jean and produced a water barrier that dispelled the fireballs.

"T-Thank you, Bridget-chan." Jean bowed in gratitude, a bit shaken.

"No problem." Bridget smiled as she leaped up and slams her foot onto Galibon, making him yell in recoil as he fell to the ground.

Tsubasa and Laura were still clashing, trading blows with each other, and back on the ground, Alucard managed to slash Slogra five times with his sword, which made the demon jabbed him two times with his spear.

"Enough of these petty games… Time to die, Slogra, and Galibon will join you shortly!" Alucard yelled as an red aura appeared around him and in a dash of light, he stabbed Slogra in the heart, literally. Slogra screamed in agony as he fell on his knees and then the floor, dropping his spear and his body burning in a blue flame.

Bridget dodged a few swipes from Galibon until Alucard rushed in and slashed the gargoyle five times with his sword.

"D-Damn you! You managed to kill Slogra?! No matter! I'll kill the traitor and his friends and bring back the girl to the Master!" Galibon fired a flaming laser from his mouth, forcing the party except for the air born combatants to duck. Alucard sees Galibon taking a few breathers after firing such a attack and slashed the evil demon fives times with his sword. Alice followed after with her gun's bullets which have let an impact on Galibon's body.

Galibon breathed heavily as he sees Bridget ready to unleash her attack.

"Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget used her maracas to launch a powerful tidal wave attack which hit Galibon for massive damage, causing him to scream in agony as his body started decaying, after a few seconds, his skeleton remains fell to the ground and burned into ash.

Tsubasa knocked Laura into the ground, forcing her to land on her feet. Laura noticed that Galibon and Slogra were defeated and the party aiming their weapons at her.

"Tch!" Laura sneered as she looked away, before she muttered "This isn't over…" And with that said, she flew off.

"We didn't save her…" Jean looked down despondently. Alice placed her hand on his shoulder with a small smile.

"We'll have another chance to save her soon."

Bridget turned to Alucard who smiled slightly at her.

"I am impressed, girl. I never knew you possess a fighting skill of light." Alucard commented on her skills.

"Ahahaha…" Bridget looked away, rather embarrassed. "T-Thank you. I need to tell you about my Mew form later. But now we know why me and the others from other worlds were brought here…"

"I know…" Alucard nodded with a serious frown. "The lord of this castle want you to open the link between worlds and have the army of demons conquered them, including our world and both its timelines. Protecting you is our first and utmost priority."

"Yeah! We can't let this master have his way with our worlds!" Maron pumped her fist in agreement.

"Let's move on. Maybe we'll find others who were sent to this world in this castle?" Alice agreed. Jean nodded in agreement as well.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Battle of Half Bloods: The Half-Demon, Half-Vampire and Busty Idol Singer<strong>

**A/n: Hopefully, this chapter is longer than the first one. Anyway, the Inuyasha gang and Super Sonico will join our heroes after a fight between Inuyasha and Alucard. So stay tuned for more updates. And Rem from Dream Hunter Rem who also appeared in Super Heroine Chronicle may appear in the third chapter as well. I can't guratee any promises, but I'll do my best, cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Battle of Half Bloods: The Half-Demon, Half-Vampire and Busty Idol Singer**

* * *

><p>Alucard and his party entered the next section of the castle, the Marble Gallery. When they first arrived, it almost looked kinda peaceful for the otherworlders, if not for the various monsters that patrol the halls.<p>

Still, Alice has been bothered by something. Those monsters… Galibon and Slogra… They seem to hate Alucard for some reason for what he did in the past. What was it…? Oh right, he betrayed their master and sided with the good humans against the forces of darkness. Maybe she should ask Alucard about that now?

"Alucard, do you have a moment?" Alice began.

"…Go ahead." Alucard acknowledged, he could tell what Alice is thinking.

"The monsters in the previous area, including the big ones we fought…" Alice hesitate for a moment, not wanting to upset Alucard. "They seem to hate you for some reason… They claimed you betrayed them and sided with the humans against their master. You must have done a noble thing, siding with the humans of this world and help saved them from the monsters here. Mind telling us why?"

"…It because I couldn't stand the slaughtering of humans by Dracula's hand. It was 1476 and all the slaughtering of the innocent humans is where I joined forces with the Belmont of that time, Trevor Belmont in banishing Dracula." Alucard sighed, he hated to be reminded of the past, but his friends stared eye widen at him.

"You helped a Belmont defeat Dracula back in 1476?!" Tsubasa stuttered in disbelief. "But… how are you still living? How… old are you?"

"Due to my half-vampire blood, I'm immortal, so physically, I looked like an 18 year old man, but I'm really an adult." Alucard said over his shoulder.

"You must have done a lot of noble deeds, mister Alucard. So if you're half vampire, who were your parents?" Maron smiled slightly, she is starting to respect Alucard now.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Alucard sighed as he sat down, his friends followed suit. It was then, Bridget got an idea to improve the bonds in their party.

"Why don't we tell more about ourselves? I'll go first." Bridget cleared her throat. "I'm a 13 year old student at a fine school, but I was bullied by three girls who made me do their homework." Bridget looked down despondently, she hated to be reminded of those three girls who manipulate her into doing their chores and homework.

"That's sounds horrible." Alice frowned. "You ought to expel them by telling the teachers or principal about this in your timeline."

"It was in the past." Bridget shook her head no with a smile. "It was then, I met my dearest friends and fellow Mew Mews who helped me overcome my weaknesses."

"You mean that form you used against Galibon… What is it called? It's a lot like my Symphogear form." Tsubasa wondered.

"That's because I'm infused with the DNA of the Finless Porpoise, an endangered animal called a Red Data Animal. A Mew Mew is a magical girl who must defend the Earth from alien invaders called the Cyniclons who lost their homeworld due to them damaging it by their selfish reasons."

"So, that would make you… half human and half-fish?" Jean muttered in awe. Bridget nodded with a smile.

"My friends are also infused with Red Data Animal DNA and we make a pretty good team in saving the world."

"I'll go and explain about my Symphogear form." Tsubasa said as she began explaining. "Symphogears are magical girls who use the power of songs to defeat monsters from another dimension called Noise. Noise have the ability to kill anyone who touch them and reduce them to dust. I, Hibiki and another are Symphogears, defending humankind from the Noise."

"That's scary…" Maron shivered at the thought of that. "I hope those Noise creatures don't come to our worlds…"

"I'll go first on how I got here. Here goes…" Alice was next after Tsubasa. "I'm the daughter of legendary treasure hunter Lewis Dodgeson in my Earth. She disappeared a few years ago while looking for the dimension traveling artifact, the Queen's Gate. So after reaching a certain age, I went to where she found the Queen's Gate and disappeared. I found the relic and activate it, hoping it would lead me to my mother."

"And that's how you, Jean and Maron met, right?" Bridget asked, adjusting her glasses. Alice nodded.

"Mm-hm. I woke up to find myself in this sinister castle and after a few seconds of exploring, I met Jean and Maron and we got to the point where we met you guys."

"Um… I am looking for someone dear to me. We were separated during an important battle and I was looking for her until a bright light engulfed me. I woke up in this castle and met Alice and Maron." Jean pressed his fingers nervously. Alucard scoffed at this.

"Was it a well-endowed girl you were looking for?" He remarked sarcastically.

"N-No no! She was a girl about my age! She has a special power that I cannot explain right now."

"Um… At school, I was baking some cookies and I was gonna have some with my friends until a bright light appeared out of nowhere and engulfed me and… you know the rest." Maron did her best to explain how she got here and how she met Jean and Alice.

"Well, I overhear the monsters when I got here about bringing in people from different worlds in attempt to capture me, so they must have acquired the Queen's Gate in order to do so." Bridget gave another of her theories on how they got here.

"Interesting theory, Bridget." Tsubana commented. "But we won't let them catch you in order for their Master Plan to succeed."

"Enough talk. Let us press forward…" Alucard said coldly as he stood up and headed straight for the next room, his allies followed suit.

Alucard's party were walking down the stairs, keeping watch for whatever may attack them at any moment, until suddenly, they heard a scream.

"…Let's go." Alucard told them quickly as he dashed towards the source of the scream. Bridget smiled, Alucard knew what she was gonna say. So without a word, the rest of the party followed their leader.

* * *

><p>They see a 17 year old girl with… well-endowed breasts, pink hair with a set of headphones on her head, wearing a blue jacket that has white fluffs with a light blue shirt with a picture of a yellow kitty on the front, grey shorts and brown leather shoes with white fluffs as well chained to the wall by two large gargoyle like monsters.<p>

"Shut up, fifthly human! You want Alucard to hear you?!" The first gargoyle growled as he readies his claws.

"I… Uh… was just looking for a way home when I woke up here… Please let me go!" The girl pleaded.

"No can do, human! We'll use you for bait to lure Alucard and the girl here. Once we capture the girl and kill Alucard, you can bet we can kill you too." The second gargoyle licked his lips as if this woman is his next meal, making the girl frighten than before.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that…" The gargoyles heard Alucard's cold voice as they turned to see Alucard and his party, ready and armed to take on these fiends.

"A-Alucard! Ugh! I knew that girl wouldn't shut up with that screaming! I'll kill you first, then I'll capture the girl!" The first gargoyle let out a battle cry as he lunged at Alucard, in a flash of light, Alucard managed to carve him into pieces. His body parts burned in flame.

"Defeating my cohort still doesn't change a thing! I got something to show you, Alucard…" The second gargoyle let out a sinister smirk as he got out a pink shard of something. "See this? This is a gift from one of the Grand Order of Evil, a elite group of villains from other worlds who now serve our master. It's a shard of a powerful jewel called the Shikon Jewel. If a monster like myself were to use it, their strength increases by a half. More than enough to crush you!" The gargoyle implanted the jewel into his chest and a dark aura appeared around him as he slightly grew larger and his skin became dark white.

"This doesn't change a thing…" Alucard stated stoically as the Jewel Gargoyle reeled his fist back and slams it towards Alucard and his friends, they had to leap to avoid the impact.

"Take this!" Tsubasa who was in Symphogear form dashed forward and used her katana to slash the Jewel Gargoyle five times before he lashed his tail at her, knocking her back a little.

Alice loaded some bullets into her guns and opened fire on the beast, but the Jewel Gargoyle held his palm out and blocked the bullets.

Bridget shouted "Tidal Wave Rush!" A powerful wave of water appeared and hit the Jewel Gargoyle for medium damage.

"You dumb brat! I'll capture you!" The Jewel Gargoyle growled as he charged towards Bridget. But Alucard drop kicked him in the face and knocked him into a wall, crumbling underneath him.

The Jewel Gargoyle struggled to get up before Alucard coldly walked towards him. "W-Wait, Alucard! How about we team up and overthrow the master?! We can rule this world together!" The Jewel Gargoyle begged for mercy.

But his words fall on deaf ears as Alucard ripped out the shard from the chest, the shard was covered in blood, but the blood disappeared while the Gargoyle let out a dying scream as his body turned into ash.

Jean and Maron were helping the girl break free of her chains by using the key the monsters left behind after death. Jean couldn't help but drool at the girl's beautiful breasts.

"Are you alright? What is your name? My name is Bridget Verdant." Bridget asked, walking up to the saved girl.

"Huh? You don't know me?" The girl looked at the party oddly before smiling. "I'm Super Sonico, Japan's Number 1 Idol."

"Hmm… I have never heard of Super Sonico. Have you, Tsubasa?" Bridget turned to the Symphogear for a possible answer.

"No. In my career as a singer, I have never heard of her." Tsubasa shook her head no.

"Awww… and I was hoping you would be fans…" Super Sonico sighed before showing her cheery smile. "Um… Can you tell me where I am and how I can get back to Japan?"

"Are… you from an alternate Earth?" Maron looked at Sonico with widen eyes. "In that case, this is Transylvania, Romania, 1797, as in, the home of Count Dracula."

"C-Count Dracula?!" Sonico's eyes turn white dotted. "But I thought he's a fictional character!"

"Again with this…" Alucard moaned before he calmed himself down and told Super Sonico calmly "In this world, he is real and he is known as the Lord of Darkness. A family of vampire hunters called the Belmonts are destined to battle his evil every hundred years."

"I-I see… Well, that might explain how I got here and the possibility of dimensional travel is possible…" Sonico closed her eyes and smiled nervously, a sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

"And that's why those monsters captured you when you first arrived here. Do you have any fighting abilities, Sonico?" Tsubasa asked her.

"Um… I got my beloved guitar." Sonico got out a well-designed guitar from behind her back.

"Um… What's a guitar?" Jean asked as he eyed the instrument with an impressed and curious nature.

"It's a modern day instrument for playing music. A friend of mine used one sometimes." Bridget explained its uses to Jean.

"I don't see what good an instrument like would do." Alucard said sourly.

"But Alucard, we can't leave Sonico here. I'm sure we'll figure something out to have her in the frontlines." Bridget reasoned with the half-vampire.

Alucard sighed and told the Mew Mew stoically "Very well… But she will be under your care until we make that guitar of hers into a weapon of fighting the monsters…?" Alucard held his hand in front of Bridget.

"Mister Alucard? What's wrong?" Sonico shifted nervously as all eyes turned to the hallway of their right. They can hear voices coming from it.

"…Inuyasha, I can feel the shard's power coming from the direction!" A girl's voice shouted from the hallway.

"Got it." A gruff voice was also heard. It was then, the girl's voice said something else.

"What? Someone else has it? And it appears that weirdly dressed guy is holding it."

"A demon, huh? This will be over quick!" Suddenly, leaping out of the hallway is a 19 year old man with silver hair… and dog ears? He also wore a red kimono and holding a large sword shaped like a fang slams his sword downward towards Alucard.

"Alucard, watch out!" Bridget called out to him in worry. Alucard said nothing as he got out his sword and blocked the man's large sword, amazingly, his sword didn't break.

'Why isn't my Tetsusaiga breaking his crappy sword?!' The dog eared man thought with gritted teeth.

'This demon's sword is good, but he lacks the skill to fight with it properly… and why is he after a shard which can give a monster increased strength?' Alucard thought to himself as he and the dog eared man jumped back a bit further from each other.

The dog man pointed his sword at Alucard and demanded "Hand over the shard!"

"Why are you so interested in a shard that may do harm to people if more of these shards are gathered by monsters?" Alucard said with a calm and cold demeanor.

"That's none of your business. I'll just cleave you in two and… Wait…" Inuyasha sniffed Alucard's scent. "You're a half-demon, aren't you?"

"Why should I share info about my half-blood with a dog man who lacks the skills to wield a sword properly?" Alucard asked with a smirk. He believes this man is called Inuyasha and by the look on Inuyasha's pissed face, he struck a nerve.

"Are you insulting my skills, you half-demon bastard?!" Inuyasha snarled. "That's it, you're dead! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha lashed his claws at Alucard, energy shards came out of his claws. Alucard just smirked as he held out his hand and absorbed the half-demon's attack.

"W-What the fuck?!" Inuyasha gawked in utter shock. "You're really starting to piss me off! Hyaaaahhhh!" Inuyasha slams the Tetsusaiga at Alucard, but to Inuyasha and Alucard's friends' surprise, he side stepped out of the way, Alucard then slashed Inuyasha across the chest three times, making the half-demon recoil in shock.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha spat, wiping some blood from his mouth as he clash swords with Alucard, the half-demon thought he has the upper hand with his sword's strength, but Alucard was pushing him and when Inuyasha tried to slash him, Alucard ducked and found an opening which he slashed Inuyasha vertically, making the half-demon fall to the ground, Alucard did a back flip 3 feet from him.

"Son of a bitch… Well, time to use my favorite move… Wind Scar!" Inuyasha slams his sword down onto the floor and it created a powerful wind attack which came towards Alucard.

"Mister Alucard, watch out!" Sonico nearly fainted at an attack that big. Alucard disappeared when the attack was about to hit him and he reappeared behind Inuyasha.

"You missed…" Alucard told the half-demon stoically as he kneed down and did a leg kick that knocked Inuyasha to the ground. Alucard then pointed his sword at Inuyasha's throat.

"No! Don't kill him!" The girl's voice belonged to a 16 year old girl with black raven hair, wearing a white and green schoolgirl uniform with a red ribbon and on her back are bow and arrows and a quiver rushing up to Alucard with a pleading look. Following behind her are a 18 year old woman with black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a black battle uniform and holding a giant boomerang, a 20 year old man with black short hair, wearing purple and black monk clothes, a strange purple glove with Buddhist beads around it, a small boy with a fox tail and a large yellow cat demon.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him. I don't kill people with good intentions in their hearts, be they mortal or half-demon." Alucard reassured her before turning to Inuyasha with a frown. "As for you, sheath your sword and keep it sheathed. I don't want to remind you how powerful I am, even with a sword." Inuyasha snarled as he spit as soon as Alucard lifted his sword away from his throat and did what he told him begrudgingly.

"So… Who are you guys?" Alice asked, crossing her arms and gave Inuyasha's friends a suspicious glare. Miroku walked up to Sonico.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Miroku, a humble monk. My companions are a priestess in training from the future, Kagome Higurashi, a demon slayer from my era, Sango, a young kitsune named Shippo, the large cat you see before is Sango's pet demon, Kirara and I see you already met Inuyasha. We're demon hunters searching for pieces of a jewel called the Shikon Jewel, before I can go into detail on what that is, I have a question to ask you, humble pink haired lady." Miroku held Sonico's palm.

"Um… What is it?" Sonico looked away bashfully, this guy is scaring her a little.

"Would you do the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku gave a flashy charming grin.

"W-What?! I-I-It's so soon… I'm not ready to have a boyfriend yet!" Sonico stuttered in shock. Sango bashed Miroku in the head with her boomerang and dragged him by the collar.

"Would you stop saying that to every woman we meet?" Sango growled irritably at her companion's pervertness.

"I believe you will tell us more about yourselves and this shard the monsters were holding. I want answers." Alucard crossed his arms and looked at the Inuyasha gang with a cold expression.

'T-This guy is scary… and he smells like a half-demon too…' Shippo quivered in his feet at such a scary man such as Alucard.

Bridget giggled politely. "Don't mind Alucard, he may look scary, but he has a good heart. But he's right about one thing, who are you people?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Mysterious Woman: The Dream Hunter, Class President and Possessed Crimson Ninja.<strong>

**A/N: This chapter may be better than the first chapter of my story. For some reason, I grown attached to this story and I want to finish it this year and next year. Anyway, Maria Renard and three new crossover characters will appear in the next chapter, so hopefully, it will be another long one. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I like to go over an ability I gave Alucard in this story. Remember Devil may Cry's hero, Dante's Devil Trigger Mode? Well, I gave Alucard a power similar to that called Blood King Mode, in that mode, he changes into a powerful form on which I made a description in my profile page and it will appear in a few chapters. So bear with me. Also, I decided to replace Log Horizon with Koi Koi 7 since I'm not familiar with Log Horizon, so I apologize for the minor change in crossovers. So without further ado, here is Chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Woman: The Dream Hunter, Class President and Possessed Crimson Ninja**

* * *

><p>Alucard and his party and the Inuyasha gang sat down on the same area where Alucard's party saved Super Sonico and where Alucard fought Inuyasha and won, which made Inuyasha angry that he lost to a half-demon.<p>

"Now tell us more about this Shikon Jewel." Alucard commanded sharply.

"I guess I'll go first." Miroku sighed. He took a long pause before beginning but who could blame him? Naraku had brought so much pain to their world.

"Before we can explain the Shikon Jewel, let us tell you about our mortal enemy, Naraku. Naraku is a terrible demon. He was born about fifty years ago from the evil in a human called Onigumo."

"But how can a demon be born from a human?" Tsubasa asked skeptically. "No matter how evil a human is. It just can't be formed."

Miroku nodded. "Yes but not when you sacrifice your body to be devoured by hundreds of demons."

"!" Alucard's party except for their fearless leader were surprised by this, even Maron, Jean and Sonico were frighten by this.

"Onigumo let himself be eaten by demons and somehow had created Naraku. Now, Naraku is on the same quest that we are on, to collect the sacred jewel shards scattered throughout our world."

"Jewel shards?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's because the jewel shards give demons and humans great power if they're in their possession." Sango began before continuing. "The jewel shards were once part of a precious treasure called the sacred jewel. The sacred jewel or the jewel of the four souls as some call it has the power to create powerful creatures and can also turn half breeds into full."

'I wonder if that's why Inuyasha is after it…' Bridget thought to herself.

"You guys seem to really hate him. How bad is he?" Alice asked again, wanting to know about this Naraku fiend.

"It's because of Kikyo." Kagome answered.

"Who?" Sonico asked, alarmed.

"She was a priestess who could purify the souls of demons." she said humbly. "...She was also Inuyasha's first love."

"W-Whoa…" Maron murmured in amazement.

"Anyway, she once cared for a badly injured Onigumo. He must have been jealous of Inuyasha for being in love with her. Onigumo resolved to sell his body to demons and became the lowly demon we all came to hate. He then orchestrated this huge betrayel where Kikyo and Inuyasha would fight each other over the Shikon Jewel." Kagome explained.

"That's horrible…" Jean muttered with a desponded tone.

"And he didn't stop there..." Miroku continued. "You know how I got the Wind Tunnel? My grandfather was a monk like myself. He was pretty much like me-"

"A lecher!" Sango interrupted, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, he was." he continued. "Anyway, Naraku tricked my grandfather, and lured him into a trap. Naraku disguised himself as a beautiful woman to get close to my grandfather, and then cursed his right hand. My grandfather started the wind tunnel, which in time, destroyed him. As you grow older, the hole of the wind tunnel grows larger and larger. And in time, destroys the person as well. My father died when I was still pretty young, and I'm really the last..."

"So that's why you're like that with Sonico and most women." Alucard frowned in disapproval. "You don't want your family line to die."

"That's still no reason to be a pervert though!" Tsubasa growled.

"But what about you three?" Bridget turned to Kagome, Shippo and Sango with a concern nature. "What did Naraku do to you?"

"Nothing to me." Shippo said quickly. "My father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha and the others help me avenge him and now I'm sorta paying my debt."

Sango, however, had a tear run down her cheek. "I have a younger brother named Kohaku. He was really kind and gentle, but he tried his best at being a demon slayer nonetheless. One day, we were sent on a mission to exterminate some demons at a castle. It was a trap set by Naraku and Kohaku was controlled by him. " Sango cried, Miroku comforted her, while not rubbing her butt.

"No…" Bridget tried to hold back her tears.

"And you?" Alice turned to Kagome.

She looked down a little. "Kikyo... was my ancestor."

Everyone was silent. "But your friends come from the past in your world, right?" Sonico asked in concern. "You speak of Kikyo as she was-"

"Dead? She is. Naraku killed her. He is not the same man who lusted after her anymore."

Alucard closed his eyes in introspection for a minute until he opened them, showing signs of little anger. "Naraku is even worse than Count Dracula, toying with people's emotions and then killing them for their amusement over a jewel."

"Um… who's Count Dracula?" Shippo piped up in curiosity as the name Dracula seems alien to him.

"Yes, who is this Count Dracula?" Sango asked, also curious on Dracula.

Kagome giggled slightly. "Relax, Count Dracula is not real, he's just a fictional movie character in my world."

"Um… In my world of this timeline, he's real…" Bridget corrected Kagome with a serious tone.

"Eh?! So… are you saying Dracula is real?! Oh dear…." Kagome held her hand in front of her mouth in shock.

"Yes… and he is known as the Lord of Darkness. Every hundred years, he comes back from the dead to try to take over the world. The Belmonts are the only ones who can defeat him with a sacred whip." Alucard explained the history of Dracula and the Belmonts.

"A whip?!" Inuyasha snapped, angered that the Belmonts' choice of weapon is a whip. "Why the hell did these Bel… whatever their names are use a puny whip to defeat this Count Dracula guy?!"

"Fool!" Alucard frowned at Inuyasha's immaturity. "The Vampire Killer is a powerful whip created by Leon Belmont that is the only thing capable of banishing Dracula."

"Wow, the Belmonts must be a heroic clan of heroes. Just like in Kagome's picture books." Shippo's eyes sparkled with delight.

"I still don't get why a puny weapon like that could work on a vampire or whatever those demons are called here." Inuyasha said in his snarky attitude.

"Sit boy!" Kagome ordered as Inuyasha fell to the floor, face first. Surprising all but Alucard and Inuyasha's friends.

"H-How did you do that?! Was it by magic?" Alice asked in amazement.

"That was the power of Priestess Kadea. Whenever Inuyasha is rude or does something stupid, I'll say the magic words and he heels." Kagome explained with a smile.

"I see…" Alice nodded in understanding. Shippo then sniffed Alucard's scent.

"Hey, you looked human, but you smelled like a demon. I guess Inuyasha wasn't joking about that."

"…" Alucard turned away with a slightly annoyed look. "It's because I'm half-vampire, I was born by my mother who was a mortal and father who was a vampire."

'So there are vampires who can fall in love with humans and give birth to children too…' Bridget thought to herself. Maybe she and Alucard can… Why is she thinking stuff like that?! She blushed slightly.

"So…" Kagome began, feeling sympathy for Alucard because he must have went through the same hell Inuyasha went through when he was a child. "Who is your father?"

"That's none of your concern…" Alucard told her coldly. Inuyasha got up from his position and was up and front in Alucard's face.

"Oi! Vampire! If the lady asked who your father is, you better ask her who your damn old man is or I'll-"

"Inuyasha, stop." Kagome interjected. "If Alucard doesn't want to talk about his family's history, we can't force him. But he'll have to tell us sooner or later. Will you, Alucard?" She smiled softly at him.

"As you wish…" Alucard told her nonchalantly.

"But… the question is… How did you guys get here?" Tsubasa asked Inuyasha and his group that question.

"Well… We were seeking shelter from a thunderstorm after our last battle with Naraku and after entering a shed, a bright light appeared out of nowhere and engulfed us. Next thing we know, we woke up here in this castle." Kagome explained.

"And that's how we met you." Alice nodded thoroughly. "Which means, the Queen's Gate is behind this. I'll explain on what the Queen's Gate is later. Right now, you'll come with us."

"Why should we?" Inuyasha sneered.

"If you were brought here by the Queen's Gate, there's a good possibility that Naraku was also brought here as well. I was wondering how those Gargoyles got ahold of a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Plus, the Grand Order of Evil has me questioning who is behind the reappearance of Dracula's Castle." Alucard stated.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku began with a serious tone. "If this Dracula is able to come back from the dead every hundred years, he would make Naraku a weakling if he has the power to come back every hundred years, so I say we help Alucard and his lovely ladies find a way to defeat the evil in this castle."

"Plus, you must help us protect Bridget at all costs." Tsubasa added firmly.

"What's so important about that wench?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Sit boy!" Kagome ordered as Inuyasha again fell flat on his face before turning to Alucard's party with a questionable glance. "Why is Bridget important to protect if you don't mind me asking?"

"The reason we were brought to this world is because the bad guys want Bridget to open the links between our worlds so they can amass a large invasion force to conquer them. It is called the Master Plan by their dark master, whoever that may be. So we must protect Bridget and not let her get captured." Alice explained.

"I get what you're saying." Kagome smiled at Bridget. "Don't worry Bridget, we won't let anything happen to you."

"Your help is appreciated, but I can fight too." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't we get moving?" Maron looked around nervously.

"She's right. Let us press forward…" Alucard nodded as the party with their newest members proceeded to the next room.

* * *

><p>The room was a hallway of old antique clocks and when they entered the next room, they were in a room with a giant clock in the center and they were about to pass by a woman with blond hair, and wearing green medieval clothes who noticed them and called out to them "Wait!" The party turned around to face the woman.<p>

She studied the party carefully and questioned with "All of you seem human, yet with special abilities, odd clothes and that man with the cape… What brings you lot here?"

"That's none of your-" Inuyasha was about to make a snarky comment until Alucard halted him.

He was silent for a moment until he told the woman "I have come to destroy this castle and find a way to send my companions back to their worlds and eras."

The woman smiled. "Then we have the same purpose. I'll trust you people for now. I'm Maria Reynards Belmont. The reason my last name has the name Belmont is because my sister is married to my brother-in-law who is also a Belmont. Who are you people?"

"My name is Bridget Verdant. It's nice to meet you, Maria." Bridget bowed lightly with a smile.

"My name is Tsubasa Kazani. It's a pleasure, Miss Belmont." Tsubasa smiled slightly.

"My name is Alice Dodgeson, heir to the Dodgeson Foundation." Alice bowed politely.

"I'm Maron Makaron, chef-in-training and future idol." Maron closed her eyes and smiled, her hat mimicked her movements.

Jean was drooling at Maria's sexy body until Alice noticed him doing that and bopped him in the head. "J-Jean, Maria-chan." Jean whimpered, nursing his bump.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Just your typical modern day schoolgirl who is a priestess in training." Kagome formally introduced herself.

"My name is Sango, a demon hunter. And this is my pet demon who wouldn't hurt a human is Kirara." Sango gestured to herself and Kirara who is small until the need to turn big arises.

Miroku walked up to Maria and held her palm. "My name is Miroku, a humble priest, milady."

"Don't lie." Maria frowned as she slap Miroku's hand away. "I can already sense you're a lecher and you're trying to rub my bottom." Sango then proceeded to drag Miroku away from Maria. Maria then noticed Inuyasha. "Who's the man with dog ears? I see he's a demon, but he doesn't have the intention to kill an innocent human."

"Feh!" Inuyasha looked away, insulted by Maria's comment.

"Don't mind mister grumpy Inuyasha. He's having trouble trusting others." Kagome reassured Maria.

"I'm Shippo, a kitsune!" Shippo greeted.

"How cute, a fox child." Maria couldn't help but blush at Shippo's kawainess. She then turned to Alucard. "And you are?"

Alucard was silent for 9 seconds until he replied with "…Alucard."

Maria eyed Aliucard with a suspicious glance. "Not the talkative type I can see. Well, perhaps we can meet again. Alucard, please look after your friends, especially your green haired girlfriend. I see you and her are perfect for each other." Maria smiled teasingly in a gentle and polite way as she walked past them and headed right out of the clock room. Bridget was blushing madly while Alucard remained silent.

"L-Let's go to the next room…" Bridget stuttered as the party headed the direction where Maria has gone into.

However, when they got there, they saw a woman who has brown hair tied in some sort of ancient hairpin, she has a bust of 87, wore a red shinobi dress, with a white bowtie and large, long, flowing, red and white ribbons behind her. On her arms she has black wristbands, and on her legs she has black socks with red and white sandals. She has a monotone look on her face. Jean drooled again at the woman's exposed cleavage.

Alucard pointed his sword at the woman and demanded "Who are you? And what happened to Maria?"

"Maria was past here before I got here. So don't worry, she's safe for now…" The woman said in a dull and mindless tone. "But more importantly, Alucard… traitor to all of evil and protector of those feeble mortals… You will hand over the girl needed for the Master Plan's ritual. And perhaps, He will forgive you for your betrayal…"

"Who is this He?! And who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusiga at the busty kuniochi.

"My name is Mai Shiranui… Servant to my master and you will do as I say, Alucard or suffer the consequences." Mai snapped her fingers and two spider girls appeared holding another busty woman who wore a miko's outfit which reminded Kagome and Inuyasha (gloomy for a bit) of Kikyo, she has black shoulder-length hair kinda like Kagome and has a dark bandana with a symbol tied up and unconscious. Jean immediately recognized her.

"Tomoe-chan!" He gasped.

"You know her?" Tsubasa turned to face Jean as she asked him that.

"Yes. But what's she doing here? Unless the Queen's Gate brought her as well?" Jean placed his hand on his chin to ponder this.

"I won't do as you say and I will continue my assault on this castle. If Death put you up to this, then I will show no mercy." Alucard got into a battle position.

"No, Alucard!" Bridget tugged Alucard's sleeve. "We can't kill her! Remember Laura who is still brainwashed? We got to help Mai! And we need to help Laura once we find her! So don't kill her!"

Alucard looked into Bridget's pleading eyes for about 20 seconds until he muttered "I will help her…"

"Typical response for a human lover…" Mai said with a dull tone a bit filled with disgust. She did some hand symbols and made two clones of herself.

"S-She can make clones of herself?!" Maron's eyes turn white dotted in surprise. She also noticed the spider girls holding Tomoe decided to join in the battle too.

"You're starting to piss me off. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha slams his blade down onto the floor, making the wind attack, but to his surprise, Mai and her clones jumped over it with amazing accuracy, they landed next to him and proceeded to punch him 10 times.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as she readies a sacred arrow and fired it at one of the two spider girls, it connected and the first spider girl was obliterated. The second spider girl retaliated by firing her web at her, but Tsubasa grabbed Kagome and got her out of harm's way.

"I-I have to help!" Maron's expression was serious as she leaped up into the air and used the sharp fingernails in her clothes to slice and dice the second spider girl, killing it. The spider girl's remains burned upon death.

Alucard decided to help Inuyasha, Alice aided him as they charged at Mai and her clones, Alucard slashed his sword vertically at the first Mai clone, but she blocked his attack with one hand and threw a shuriken at him, he had to duck to avoid its sharp edges. He did a leg sweep on the first Mai clone, causing her to fall to the ground. Alucard managed to slashed her five times with his sword before the first Mai clone did a up kick with both legs on Alucard's chest, knocking him back a little.

Alice opened fire on the second Mai clone and the real Mai, but when the bullets connected, they turned into logs, confusing Alice before the real Mai and her clone appeared behind her and both kicked her in the back. Alice growled as she got the whip that attached to her clothes and lashed it at both Mais, knocking them back.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango launched her large boomerang at the second Mai clone, giving big damage and causing her to dispel. Alucard nodded to Sango as a way of thank you and rushed in to help Alice, he was followed by Inuyasha who also will aid him.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha launched his wind attack at the first Mai clone, this time, it connected and made the clone disappeared.

Mai then placed a fan in her mouth and did some hand symbols again, and then she threw her fan up and suddenly, 20 clones of the fan appeared, flames emitting from it and Mai flung them at the party.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jean panicked frantically as the party were forced to dodge them. Mai made another 20 clones of her fan and flung them again.

'Damn it… This could be trouble…' Alucard thought bitterly to himself as he dodged another fan. Suddenly, a spirit ball was flung at Mai, pushing her back and dispelling her fans.

"Who dares?!" Mai growled as she looked around for whoever did that, then Mai was forced to step back a little after a gunshot was fired at her. All eyes turned to a blue haired busty woman with a pink small hairclip, wearing a normal schoolgirl uniform, but wielding a deadly katana and a 15 year old girl with green shoulder length hair and wearing a purple cloak and purple clothes and holding a pistol at Mai.

"Sounds to me you need a lesson on attacking innocent people, demon who possessed an innocent girl…" The blue haired girl growled as she aimed her katana at Mai.

"Careful, Junko." The green haired girl advised with caution. "I still need to ready the exoticism bullet to free her from the demon's grip. So knock her out, will you?"

Junko nodded with a heroic smile and replied with "On it." With a dash, she charged towards Mai and slashed her four times with her katana.

"Damn you!" Mai growled as she flung shuriken at Junko who had to bend her back ala the Matrix and she did a leg sweep that knocked Mai to the ground. Mai tried to do the up kick on her, but Junko did a backflip and flung a spirit ball at Mai, hitting her and causing her to skid across the room.

Mai was about to use her fan attack again but Junko in a dash of light, managed to slash her five times, causing the possessed kuniochi to hold her arm which is bleeding slightly.

"Now!" The green haired girl yelled as she fired a strange white bullet at Mai, at first, the party thought it was gonna go through Mai's chest, but to everyone save for Alucard's surprise, it stopped when it almost reached Mai's chest, a powerful white aura wrapped around Mai, causing her to scream as white electricity surged through her.

To Bridget's surprise, she can see the evil aura from Mai being sucked into the bullet and getting destroyed for good. 'How… on earth can I see that evil aura?' She thought to herself in bewilderment.

After a minute or so, Mai slumped to the floor and was knocked unconsciousness. The party were concerned about her.

"Is-Is she…?" Shippo stopped in mid-sentence, he doesn't want to say it. The green haired girl walked up to Shipp with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. She isn't dead." She told him. "Freeing her from the evil spirit has exhausted her. That is the power of my exoticism bullets. By the way… Who are you people and are you like us, brought to this castle for an unknown reason?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Lady Grappler and the Gear: Battle with the First Member of the Grand Order of Evil: Round 1<strong>

**Rem Ayanoko's Corner!**

* * *

><p>We see Rem Ayanoko sitting at her desk with a smile.<p>

"Hello." She greeted the viewers. "Today's chapter was an exciting one. We just learned that whoever brought me and others to 1797 in another Earth wants the main character of this story, Bridget Verdant to be sacrificed so the forces of evil can open the way to many worlds and conquer the entire universe." Rem held up a picture of Bridget in her normal attire walking down the streets of Tokyo with a smile.

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her. Plus…" She held up another picture of Alucard with the moon standing in the background. "This Alucard fellow has me intrigued, he's a good guy, but what is he hiding because of a bad experience in his childhood that made him side with the humans in battling evil?"

"What secrets does this evil castle hold and who is not brainwashed by the dark master or how many members of the Grand Order of Evil are there?" Rem held her finger up with a smile. "We'll be sure to find out as the story goes on. This is Rem Ayanoko, signing out!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do you like Rem's Corner bit that I put in this story? I will do a Rem's Corner bit almost every chapter. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Lady Grappler and the Gear: Alucard vs Alucard**

* * *

><p>"My name is Bridget Verdant, Miss…" Bridget bowed lightly before stopping, almost forgetting to ask this girl's name. Rem chuckled.<p>

"Rem Ayanokoji, but call me Rem. No need for formalities."

"And who is the young beautiful helper who helped us in saving Mai?" Miroku walked over to the one called Junko, intending to rub her bottom, but Junko pointed her katana at Miroku with a frown.

"My name is Junko Hattori of the Hattori… And I know you're a lecherous monk. I may be guliable sometimes, but I can tell you were trying to rub my ass…" Miroku sweated nervously as soon as Junko said that and backed away slowly.

Jean was tending to Tomoe's wounds after the party rescued her from the brainwashed Mai. "Are you okay, Tomoe-chan?" Jean asked in concern.

Tomoe closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm not hurt, Jean. Thank you for rescuing me from the brainwashed woman."

"A-Anytime, Lady Tomoe..." Jean drooled pervertedly.

Rem narrowed her eyes on Alucard, she can feel a dark powerful, but sad aura from him. "Who is your leader here? His aura is demonic, but he looks like a human."

"…Alucard. And I am half-vampire like the half-demon, Inuyasha." Alucard turned away slightly, wanting to avoid any attention.

"So you're a half-vampire, huh?" Junko commented as she gave Alucard a curious glance. "I thought all demons were evil and enjoy the suffering of others and world domination. But you… You helped us in saving that woman. So I'll trust you for now."

"That's exactly what Maria said." Tsubasa smiled slightly.

"Wait." Sango interjected before turning to face Rem. "Rem, right? You can sense Alucard's half-blood aura, right? Does that mean you can sense auras from humans and demons?"

"Yep!" Rem closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm a Dream Hunter and I have the ability to enter people's dreams to cure them of their nightmares and the demons who invaded their dreams and give them nightmares. So you can say I'm a physic."

'Is it physically possible to enter people's dreams?' Maron was skeptical of Rem's ability, so she needs to see for herself if Rem can really do such a thing like that.

"So, how did you two get here?" Alice asked, leaning on a pillar with a smile.

"Well, I was on my way home after solving a case involving dreams when a bright light appeared out of nowhere and engulfed me. When I woke up, I found myself in this castle…" Rem looked around with a frown. "This castle's evil aura is off the charts. I have never seen an aura so dark and evil with that high of a level…"

"I was heading to my class in my world when a black mist appeared out of nowhere and all I can see is darkness. Like Rem, I can feel an evil aura eradiating from it, it was even higher than the Demon King's. When the mist cleared, I found myself in this castle and met Rem and we met you guys." Junko sheathed her katana and it disappeared in a ray of light, ready to be summoned again when Junko needs it.

"And you came to our aide during the fight with the possessed Mai." Said Kagome who now understands on how they got here.

"The Queen's Gate again. I wondering how many people will be teleported from their worlds into Bridget-chan's world…" Said Jean who has a serious expression.

"Alright. What country is this and what year?" Rem asked politely turning to Alucard for answers since she feels he has some knowledge on this place.

"This is the year 1797 and you're in Transylvania, Romania." Alucard told her the information.

"Transylvania, Romania?" Junko's eyes widen in surprise. "As in the home of Count Dracula?"

"Yes. And before you ask, he's real in this world." Tsubasa said quickly to give a quick answer to Rem and Junko's second questions.

"But my world's history of Dracula is different than the ones seen in movies and TV shows and the novel." Bridget turned to Alucard. "Alucard, I know you told me that Dracula was once a human, but he found that stone you told us about and it transformed him into Count Dracula? What happened to Dracula that made him into the monster that's trying to take over the world?"

Alucard was silent as all eyes turned to him for answers on Dracula's history. He still can't tell them that he is the son of his hated father, but he must tell them the origins of Dracula. Sighing, he said "Alright. Listen carefully for the history of Dracula…"

"I have a feeling this story is gonna be spooky…" Shippo shivered in fright.

"It began in 1094, A.D when the man who would start the Belmonts' mission of hunting vampires entered the Forest of Eternal Night to rescue his fiancée, Sara Trantoul from a vampire named Walter Bernhard. His name was Leon Belmont and he has given up everything, his land and title for the woman he loves."

"Wow. Leon Belmont must be pretty desperate to save his lover…" Kagome whispered in awe.

"Armed with only a dagger and his courage, he met an old man named Rinaldo Gandolfi who decided to help him. Rinaldo was an alchemist and he gave Leon a magic whip. This whip that Rinaldo is the first form of the Vampire Killer." Alucard stated his info on the origins of the Belmonts' sacred whip.

"So, the Vampire Killer was once a magic whip?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. Alucard nodded in response to her question before continuing.

"Rinaldo also enchanted Leon's Gaunlet to block certain attacks and absorb magic. In order for Leon to reach his enemy, Walter, he needed to defeat the five guardians of Walter's castle. After defeating all five monster guardians, he was able to reach Walter who rewarded him by giving him back Sara, but when Leon tried to attack Walter, the Alchemy Whip has no effect on the vampire. Laughing with a cruel and sinister demeanor, Walter told Leon to meet him at the highest clock tower if he can make it there alive."

"What a bastard this Walter guy is… He reminds me of Naraku…" Inuyasha growled softly.

"Indeed. Leon took Sara back to Rinaldo's cottage, but she can't get in because she was bitten by Walter and the only way to save her is by killing Walter. Rinaldo then told Leon the only way to defeat Walter is by awaking the Alchemy Whip's true power and form. So Leon made the difficult choice of killing his lover, Sara and that event transformed the Alchemy Whip into the only thing capable of harming the Lord of Darkness, Dracula, the Vampire Killer." Alucard said that with a bit of sorrow.

Maron, Sonico and Bridget cried softly for Sara's death in the past while the others remained slient.

"…Tell us how Dracula appeared…" Rem said after a good 15 seconds.

"With the Vampire Killer in hand, Leon managed to finally defeat Walter, however, Walter's soul was taken by Death."

"Death? As in the Grim Reaper?" Tsubasa's eyes widen in shock. Alucard merely nodded.

"Death offered Walter's soul to the man who Leon trusted the most, Mathais Cronqvist. Mathais orchestrated the entire thing so he would use the Crimson Stone he found to become an immortal vampire. And with Walter's soul in hand, he was able to transform into a vampire."

"But why…? Why would Matais betray Leon like that?" Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It was because he blamed God and the humans for the death of his wife, Elizabetha and wanted to curse God for all eternity by killing his children all over the world. Mathais offered Leon to join him in his quest on the mass genocide of the human race, but Leon refused, saying that the only way he can prove his love to Sara was by granting her final wish and that eternity without her would be nothing but emptiness."

"Leon made the right choice by declining Mathais's offer." Miroku nodded in understanding.

"After Leon managed to defeat Death, the Grim Reaper taunts him by saying as long as his master lives, he will continue to rise from the dead. Leon angrily told Death a message to Mathias." Alucard closed his eyes in introspection.

"What did he say?" Junko looked down despondently.

"You are a cursed being, and I will never forgive you for what you have done. This whip and my kinsmen will destroy you someday. From this day forth, the Belmont clan will hunt the night."

"So Mathais used the Crimson Stone to turn into…" Rem's eyes widen as she came to a realization.

"Yes. Into the villainous Count Dracula. The Belmont clan sworn to end Dracula's evil, but every hundred years, Dracula would rise from the dead to continue his onslaught of humanity and the Belmont of that decade would take up the Vampire Killer to strike down the Dark Lord." Alucard finished the history of the Belmont clan. The party remained silent after hearing the tragic tale of the Belmonts.

"I never knew Dracula was so angry at us humans for the death of his lover. It's so…" Bridget looked down with a expression of sorrow. "…So sad."

"…" Inuyasha looked down, a bit desponded.

"So that was the tragic tale of the Belmonts and Dracula…" Alice whispered as she looked away, feeling gloomy.

Just then, Mai groaned as she begin to wake up. She rubbed her head and muttered "I feel like I went through hell…" She noticed the party looking at her with relieved smiles save for Alucard who remained emotionless as ever. "Who… are you guys?"

The party told Mai what happened so far. And filled Tomoe in on what is going on.

"So I'm in the home of Count Dracula in this world and I was brainwashed and held that woman hostage? Geez, I let my guard done quicker than I thought…" Mai rubbed the back of her head with a frown.

"Do you remember anything about who brainwashed you?" Bridget asked her. Mai shook her head no.

"My memory's a bit fuzzy, but I know my life in my world. Other than that, no."

"Travel with us so you can find a way back to your world…" Alucard told her stoically.

Mai grinned nervously and sweat dropped. 'Touchy. But he seems nice.'

"Let's head into the next area." Miroku suggested, and they did just that.

As the party were entering the next room, Junko and Rem then remembered something.

"Wait, guys." Rem halted everyone.

"What is it?" Shippo piped up, wondering what is so important that Rem stopped the party.

"When we first arrived in this world, Rem and I managed to acquire two strange artifacts." Junko pointed out as she and Rem got out a cube and a blue orb. Alucard imminently recognized them.

"Those are the Cube of Zoe and Spirit Orb, they can decipher an enemy's info by magic. Give them to me. I know how to use them."

"You sure know your relics, Alucard." Jean whistled. "How much do you know these things, including the history of the Belmonts?" Alucard said nothing as Rem and Junko gave him the relics and he coldly walked past them. The party save for Inuyasha looked at one another in concern. What could Alucard be hiding if he knows many things about this era of Bridget's world? Still, they followed their leader down the hallway.

As soon as they reached the next area, they heard some fighting noise. Everyone stopped to listen to the source of the noise. Alucard, knowing what to do, headed down the bottom of this tower like area, his friends followed afterwards.

When they got to the bottom, they saw a 20 year old woman who has blond hair, wore a rich girl's white dress with a red ribbon in the middle, white grappler like gloves with red lines, and white shoes with white knee socks, and a girl about 18 years old, has blue long hair, brown eyes, on her hair are two yellow ribbons, wore a tight black open suit, with white puffy sleeves and a black cloth wrap behind her. On her legs she has black criss-crossed belts on her upper thighs and thigh-highs and white shoes Her most notable features are her tail and her two wings, one of white and one of black. They were fighting an armored knight with a huge sword.

The armored knight did a vertical slash, knocking the blond girl back, forcing her to skid across the ledge.

"Lili!" The blue haired girl gasped in alarm.

"It's okay, Dizzy-chan…" The girl smirked as she stood up and got into a fighter's stance. "This demon is the challenge I'm looking for."

"You're one to talk, little girl!" The armored knight retorted as it got into a defensive stance. "You two are not the one we're looking for to fulfill the Master Plan, but I will take great pleasure in killing the both of you."

"W-What is this Master Plan you're talking about?" Dizzy stuttered as she got into a blocking position.

"That's none of your business, girl. Prepare to die!" The armored knight charged at the two, but Alucard warped in front of it and held out his palm, a huge fireball appeared and was flung at the knight, pushing him back, giving him great damage. The knight saw Alucard and his party in front of Lili and Dizzy, ready for battle.

"Alucard! You got a lot of nerve showing your face here in our master's castle after you sided with those stupid humans!" The knight growled as it readies its sword.

"Who is your lord in this castle?" Alucard demanded as he got into a fencing position.

"Shut up! It's a good thing Lord Naraku of the Grand Order of Evil gave me this Shikon shard to boost my powers, taking care of you would be easy! And I see you brought the girl needed for the Master Plan. Killing two birds with one stone!" The knight slams its sword down, making a fiery wave on the floor at them, the party were forced to jump up from it.

"Allow me." Tsubasa got into a position where she can find an opening with her katana.

"Tsubasa, that demon has a Shikon shard, so be careful!" Kagome warned her.

"No worries. I will take him down with one hit." Tsubasa nodded as she and the knight charged at each other and slashed at the same time, seen in most samurai movies or anime. They remained still for one minute until the knight groaned in agony as the Shikon shard in its chest fell out and the knight burned to ash. Kagome ran up to the corpse and picked up the shard and placed it in where she keeps the shards.

Lili walked over to Sonico and inspected her, making the idol nervous. About 15 seconds later, Lili held Sonico's palm and with a perverted smile, she told her "You have fine pink hair and a well-developed bust. I liked that about you."

"Um… Thank you…" Sonico has the white dotted eye look on her face while Jean looks in disbelief.

He thought to himself 'There's no mistake about it… She really likes girls…'

* * *

><p><strong>(10 minutes later)<strong>

* * *

><p>The party with their newest members, Lili Rochefort and Dizzy headed straight into the next area so they can reach the upper levels of this tower area. They already filled Lili and Dizzy in on the situation.<p>

"So, we're in the home of Count Dracula who is real in this world…" Lili goes over what the party told her and Dizzy with arms crossed. "And the demons used this Queen's Gate to bring us into this world, including the girl native to this world, Bridget-chan in this era so they can sacrifice her for this Master Plan to try to conquer our worlds?"

"Yeah… We don't know who the lord of this castle is, but he has allied himself with a group of villains from other worlds called the Grand Order of Evil." Alice nodded as the party entered a safe room where Alucard can recharge his energy.

"It's scary that there are monsters in this world… I knew I have to fight for survival, I knew it…" Dizzy sighed with a desponded tone.

"Are you a pacifist, Dizzy?" Kagome asked the odd girl with sympathy.

"And why do you have wings and a tail? That's not normal for humans." Inuyasha added. Dizzy shifted nervously as she pressed her fingers.

"I think she doesn't want to talk about it." Rem told the two. "But she has to tell us at some point, right Dizzy?" She winked at the Gear. Dizzy smiled slightly as she nodded in response.

Junko looked at the coffin oddly and turned to Alucard for answers. "This coffin will restore your energy?"

"Yes." Bridget answered for Alucard. "It surprised me and Tsubasa the first time when he uses it."

"Now, I need to rest for a while, so give me 5 minutes." Alucard told everyone as he entered the coffin and closed the lid. It was then, the party decided to chat with one another.

Dizzy turned to Bridget with a shy look. "Um… Miss Verdant? Who is Mister Alucard? He looks like a human, but his powers are frightening."

Bridget closed her eyes and giggled. "Alucard saved me when I first met him. So he's really nice despite being a half-vampire."

"Aww… I think someone is in L-O-V-E." Kagome teased with a grin. That caused Bridget to blush madly as her face is now bright red with embarrassment.

"Oi, cut it out, Kagome!" Alice scolded Kagome for teasing Bridget like that. "But Bridget's right. Alucard seems… a bit friendly, but mostly cold."

"There's something about Alucard that I don't like, even if his intentions are good. Like, who's his old man and mother?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he looked up.

"Maybe we shouldn't discuss this when Alucard is sleeping…" Sango said dully, in a way to scold Inuyasha.

"I agree… It's best to not butt into personal matters." Mai nodded in agreement.

After 5 minutes have passed, Alucard arose from his coffin.

"So… How did you sleep, Alucard?" Sonico closed her eyes and smiled. Alucard said nothing as he exited the coffin and left the room, leaving Sonico confused. "Was it something I said?"

"Don't worry about it. Maybe that's his way of saying he slept well?" Tsubasa closed her eyes and smiled nervously.

"I'm beginning to hate that guy so much…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

The party pressed on and they entered a room with a stone portal like structure on the wall. The party looked at it in awe. Alucard tensed. Something is not right here…

His eyes widen in shock and he gritted his teeth, shouting "It's a trap!"

"What?!" The party gasped as the doors were sealed for now and the portal structure opened its many doors until a white substance was seen on the hole.

"It looks like the Queen's Gate, but different…" Alice muttered in awe. Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the hole. When the party got a good look at him, they except for Alucard gasped. It was another Alucard! But he is grey and looks like him!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Blood King Mode: The Friendly Liberian and the Baka Trio<strong>

**A/N: Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger, but I will make the next chapter longer like the others. Next chapter will have the Liberian and the Green Green Gang, so stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Blood King Mode: The Friendly Librarian and the Baka Trio**

* * *

><p>"He looks like…" Jean's eyes widen in shock.<p>

"Alucard… but an evil version of him." Bridget narrowed her eyes fiercely at the evil doppelganger of Alucard. "I can't explain it, but I can sense an evil aura emitting from that fake Alucard."

"I guess you have the same ability as mine, Bridget." Rem commented on Bridget's newfound skill.

"Alucard…" The fake Alucard spoke in a demonic voice as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the real Alucard. "Why are you still siding with those pathetic humans? Have you forgotten what they did to your mother in the past?"

"I haven't forgotten…" The real Alucard looked down solemnly, but he regain his composure and glared at his evil lookalike. "But I still will continue her wish of helping the humans. If you will stand in our way, so I have no choice but to destroy you."

The fake Alucard laughed cruelly before saying "You don't stand a chance against me! I have all your moves and powers!" The fake Alucard charged at the party, forcing them to evade his attack.

"Why you!" Tsubasa growled as she charged at the fake Alucard and attempted to slash him, but to everyone's surprise, he blocked her attack with one hand before punching her away. Tsubasa recovered from that attack and charged at the fake Alucard again, but he leaped up out of Tsubasa's range.

The fake Alucard then charged at Jean who screamed in fright before Alice got in front of him and fired her guns at the evil lookalike of Alucard, but he deflected her shots with his sword before he slashed her vertically, giving her some wounds.

"Is that it? I expected more of a challenge than this…" The fake Alucard mocked as his sword rested on his shoulders.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Mai retorted as she made three clones of herself and they charged at the fake Alucard, punching and kicking him. But the fake Alucard blocked every attack and did a spinning attack, knocking the Mais off their feet and knocked them to the ground.

"Damn it, he's strong!" Inuyasha growled as he charged in like a raging bull towards the fake Alucard, but the evil doppelganger smirked as soon as Inuyasha attempted to land a hit on him, he sidestepped the slash and gave Inuyasha a slash of his own, knocking him back and leaving a flesh wound on his chest.

"We have to stay strong over this challenging foe!" Tomoe advised as she charged at the fake Alucard with her katana, but the evil doppelganger slashed and made a wind attack which pushed the miko back a bit.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango launched her bone boomerang at the fake Alucard, but he warped out of the way, and reappeared behind Sango who spooked her and she has to dodge a slash from the fake.

"He's too powerful!" Maron gawked as she sees Kirara getting handed to her by the fake Alucard.

"We won't lose! We can't die here!" Lili said through gritted teeth as she charged at the fake Alucard, but he punched her away, implanting her in a wall, Lili was out throughout the entire fight.

"What should we do?! He's too powerful!" Bridget worriedly stammered, suddenly, she noticed the real Alucard glowing with red energy. "A-Alucard?"

The real Alucard said nothing for about a good thirty seconds before he let out a scream of fury as a red aura engulfed him. When the aura dispated, the real Alucard's friends gasped as they see Alucard in a new form.

His hair is now black and long, dark large devil like wings out of his back, his right bicep is exposed, he wore white pants with runic symbols, his feet are exposed and they looked like a demon's feet. On his left bicep is a half black armor with a green ruby embedded in it, his eyes are glowing red.

The fake Alucard was alarmed by this. "W-What the hell is that?! I never have that!"

Alucard narrowed his eyes fiercely at his fake. "Foul demon copy of me from the darkness of evil… By my blood, I will destroy you!" He charged at his fake.

**(Shout in the Moonlight by Tetra-Fang plays)**

The fake Alucard tried to block the real Alucard's punches, but he did a lower punch on his fake, making him recoil for a bit. The real Alucard then slams his leg down on his fake's chest, slamming him into the ground.

Bridget and the others looked at the powerful force the real Alucard has inflicted on his fake.

"W-What is that form? It's so… powerful and frightening…" Dizzy stammered in fright as she felt a shiver up her spine.

"I don't know why, but…" Bridget murmured in awe. "Alucard has complete control over that form he is now in."

"Maybe it's a full fledge demon form like Inuyasha's?" Kagome covered her mouth in shock.

"Y-Yeah…" Inuyasha nodded slowly.

The fake Alucard got up and tried to slash the real Alucard, but the real Alucard smirked as he grabbed the sword and swats it out of his fake's hand and he did a rapid thirty punch attack on his fake before punching him in the chest, knocking him into a wall.

The fake Alucard weakly stands up and gawked as he sees the real Alucard's wings glowing a fiery red.

"Vile imposter created from darkness… There is no escape for you as you enter the gates of Hell!" The real Alucard growled as the wings glowed a brighter red. "Hell's Inferno!" The wings fired a powerful fire snake like attack which hit the imposter dead on. The imposter screamed in agony as his remains entered the stone portal structure and it closed after that.

Alucard reverted back to his normal form and turned to his friends who were amazed and a bit scared of his other form.

"Alucard, before I ask…" Alice stuttered for a bit. "What… in God's name is that form?"

"Yeah… It's a bit higher than the Demon King's power." Junko added, still wide eyed from such a powerful form.

Alucard sighed for a moment and then said "That… was my Blood King Mode."

"Blood King Mode?" Rem repeated what Alucard said to his friends with a confused tone. Lili and Mai have recovered from their injuries.

"It's my most powerful form. In that form, I have complete control and my power increases to 75 percent." Alucard stated as he crossed his arms.

"That's… higher than Naraku's power!" Inuyasha's eyes turn white dotted after hearing the abilities of Alucard's Blood King Mode.

The party remained silent for a moment before Sonico said with a small smile "For some reason, I feel relieved whenever Alucard uses Blood King Mode."

"I agree with Sonico. With Alucard around, those monsters are no match for us." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

"I agree as well." Tomoe closed her eyes and smiled. Everyone but Inuyasha agreed as well.

"Now then, shall we move on?" Rem smiled brightly.

As the party left the fake Alucard's room, they saw a gladius stuck in the ground and it looked brand new. This gladius was not a dagger, but rather a regular sword used by Romans in Ancient Rome.

"Hey, Alucard…" Bridget pointed at the sword stuck on the ground. "I believed that is a Gladius, a sword used in Ancient Rome. I bet it's much better than the sword you're using. Perhaps we can take it with us?"

"Indeed." Alucard agreed as he placed his short sword into his subspace pocket and picked up the Gladius and sheathed it near his hip. "It may not be powerful as my mother's heirloom sword, but it'll do. Let's press on."

The party were back in the tower like structure area, but now they have no idea where to go next.

"This could be a problem… Most of us can't reach the upper areas of this castle. Leaving us at a stump." Rem muttered, placing her hand on her chin and began pondering on what to do.

"What should we do? The monsters in this castle aren't friendly to tell us where to go." Maron looked down, feeling defeated that their journey has been halted by the lack of abilities. Alucard was thinking about this until he told the party this:

"I know someone who can help." All eyes turned to face their leader with surprised looks.

"You know somebody in this castle, do you?" Inuyasha demanded. "Alright, spill it."

Alucard looked away from Inuyasha, still cannot tolerate his childish behavior. "He lives in the Library of this castle and he can give us the info we need. He's an old servant of mine."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go see this old man then!" Shippo beamed as everyone agreed and they except for Inuyasha headed for the library of this castle. Inuyasha was in deep thought about this.

'Alucard is hiding something, I know it! I just have to see if he can be trusted or not…' He thought to himself as he followed his friends into the library.

The Library was full of hundreds of bookcases, making Bridget and Alice drooling at the vast amounts of knowledge that can be gained from reading these ancient books.

Alucard then noticed an old man wearing a red robe with a red beret, smiling to himself, Alucard motioned everyone to follow him and they approach the old man reading at his desk.

"It's been a long time, old one…" Alucard smiled slightly.

The old man gasped as he rose up from his seat and with happiness, said "Oh! It is you, Master Alucard!"

"Master Alucard?!" Alucard's friends gasped in surprise and most of them recoil from shock. The old man noticed Alucard's friends.

"Who are your friends? And I think one of them is the girl required for the dreaded Master Plan." Everyone introduced themselves and the old man introduced himself as the Librarian.

"Please, sir. We need your help in stopping the Master of this castle and information the Grand Order of Evil." Bridget pleaded.

"Yes, any information will help." Tomoe nodded in agreement with Bridget. The Librarian was concerned about their request for help.

"But… I would be betraying the Master…"

Alucard got out a bag of gold and throws it onto the table. "You won't go unrewarded, my friend. We need info on how to reach the other levels of this castle and information regarding the members of the Grand Order of Evil."

"Hmm… I'll help you. Besides, I would disappoint your mother if I refused to help you." The Librarian agreed.

"Alucard… what happened to your mother?" Bridget looked at the half-vampire with concern on her features.

"…I'll tell you about it later. Librarian, how many members of the Grand Order of Evil are there?" Alucard told Bridget that before asking his question to the Librarian.

"The Grand Order of Evil is consisted of 7 members from other worlds with evil in their hearts who now serve the Master of this castle. The Knights of Evil are servants who are also from other worlds who serve the members of the Order in their worlds. They are: Naraku the Wicked, Bakura the Thief King, Orichimaru the Snake, the Ataksuki, Minos the Master of Synapse, Werbellia the Swamp Witch and the Toguro Brothers. Each member possessed great strengths and darkness in their hearts. Worse yet, they have brainwashed a few warriors of the light of other worlds to do their evil bidding." The Librarian explained.

"So Naraku is here in this world! I knew it!" Inuyasha pounded his fist in his palm with a snarl.

"Excuse me, Libraian?" Tsubasa spoke up. "Do you know where we can find one of the brainwashed heroes named Laura? She is being controlled by the Order and we need to help her."

"I believe you'll find her in the Entrance Hallway of the castle. I believe she is waiting for you to fight her." The Librarian stated.

"Arigato, Librarian-san." Maron bowed lightly.

"Also, I believe Alucard can gain a new power in the area you entered my library from. And can I ask you a favor?" The Librarian requested.

"Sure, what is it?" Alice accepted.

"Can you take care of 6 girl for me? They appeared in my library in my world and I had to hide them from the Master's monsters and Order. But first, you girls must be exhausted. My library hosts a hot spring, so enjoy yourselves." The Librarian smiled gently.

"Sugoi! Thank you so much!" Maron's eyes sparkled with delight upon hearing that.

"We could use a bath every now and then to get ourselves ready for whatever comes at us." Mai agreed. The Librarian told the girls of Alucard's group where the hot spring is and after the females left, Alucard and the males were led to where the six girls are hiding from the Master's forces.

After they got to a door, the Librarian turned to the males and said "Please wait here while me and Master Alucard go fetch the ladies." The men nodded in understanding and Alucard and the Librarian entered the room.

They saw six girls, one of them a woman with the typical doctor outfit, and one purple haired girl who wore a t-shirt with words on it underneath her school uniform. All eyes turned to Alucard and the Librarian.

"Midori Chitose, Chigusa, Futaba and Wakaba Kutsuki, Reika Morimura and Sanae. This is Alucard, my master and the one who will be aiding you in returning to your world." The six girls looked at Alucard with eyes.

"He seems… scary…" Midori shivered.

"He looks like a nice person, but… Midori is right, he is scary." Sanae looked away timidly.

"There's something about him that I don't like…" Futaba glared at Alucard who gave her a cold glare.

Wakaka held her plant near her head and whispered "Mister Alucard sure looks scary, eh Togurma-san?" The cactus plant known as Togurma-san vibrated in response.

"Now, now. Alucard may look scary and menacingly, but he has a big heart." The Librarian reassured them.

"We'll take your word for it, mister Librarian." Chigusa smiled softly.

"Now, there are others who are like you in the hot spring, the female members of Master Alucard's group, so why don't you join them in the hot spring?" The Librarian suggested.

"Yatta! A hot spring! Come on, Sanae-chan! Wakaba-chan!" Midori squealed as she grabbed their hands and dragged them towards the hot spring, Futaba sighed and followed them silently with Chigusa in tow. Only Reika was left as she and Alucard stared at each other.

"It's been a long time, Alucard…" Reika greeted with a smile.

"Indeed it has, Reika, messenger of God." Alucard greeted back. "So… I take it in your world, this the recarnation of the first Midori has traveled back in time to meet with her lover, Yuusuke Takashi?"

"Yes… and I'm doing my best to prevent her from restoring Yuusuke's memories so the tragic event in my world centuries ago won't happen again." Reika nodded.

"Reika… Would I ask you to help get Yuusuke and Midori together again and help him restored his memories?" Alucard asked out of sympathy.

Reika was silent for a moment until she responded with "I'll think about it… But, Alucard… what do you think of that girl who is brought to your era from her era, Bridget?" Reika gave out a teasing smirk.

"…I will protect her and prevent her from being sacrificed from the Master Plan." Alucard told her firmly. The Librarian chuckled.

"That's not half of the story. You're fascinated by her beauty, aren't you Master Alucard?"

"Yes, could it be… love?" Reika gave out a teasing smile.

"…Maybe…" Alucard looked away abruptly.

"Just admit it, Alucard. You're in love with her." Reika placed her hands on her hips with a scowl.

"…I just need more time to tell her my secret…" Alucard sighed.

"That you're Count Dracula's son and you don't want her and your friends to distrust you because of your bloodline with your father?" Reika asked with a soft tone and soften expression. Alucard merely nodded.

"Well, don't worry. Even if you did tell them, they'll remain by your side after you helped them out time and time again. Remember that." Reika smiled softly.

Alucard turned around and said over his shoulder "I will…"

* * *

><p><strong>(10 minutes later…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Alucard, Inuyasha, Miroku and Jean were standing watch while the girls with their new friends were bathing in the hot spring. The males were on the lookout for any monsters or peepers that want to peek on the girls. Little did they know (Well, except for Alucard), that a certain trio of perverts along with a innocent guy were hiding behind the bookcase.<p>

Yuusuke Takashi sighed in annoyance and asked the Baka Trio "Why are we peeking on the girls in this strange world? Have you ever thought about the situation we're freaking in?"

"Nonsense, Yuusuke!" Bacchi-gu told him with a perverted smile. "Since the girls from the all-girl's boarding school are here in this castle along with sexy girls who wear revealing outfits, it would be a waste to get acquainted with them!"

"Futaba-chan's naked body would be great to see!" Ichibanboshi pervetly smiled.

"And I will become Sanae-chan's big brother." Tenjin said with confidence. Yuusuke sighed tiredly as Bacchi-gu relays their plan to peek on the girls and Bacchi-gu to drink the water the girls soaked themselves in. They hid inside boxes and silently crawled towards the entrance of the hot spring.

Jean noticed the four boxes creeping towards the hot spring. "N-Nani?" Jean blinked.

"Some perverts, huh?" Inuyasha was about to use his Tetsusiga until Alucard raised his hand to halt him. "What the fuck, Alucard?! I was gonna kill them!"

"No, I have a better idea…" Alucard told him stoically as he got out his new sword and did some horizontal slashes, cutting the boxes in half and exposing the Baka Trio and Yuusuke.

"Hey!" Bacchi-gu growled as he and his two cohorts glared at Alucard who remained cold and stoic. "What the hell is your problem, man?! Preventing us from meeting the sexy women and bathing with them?!"

"The girls are bathing there, and even though me and Jean would like to peek on them, we won't let you do such a thing." Miroku frowned as he pointed his staff at the Baka Trio.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Jean nodded vigorously in agreement as he pointed his staff at the three idiotic perverts.

"So scram and leave!" Inuyasha bared his fangs at them.

Ichibanboshi scoffed and retorted with "Idle threats from normal people. Now if you excuse us, we're gonna bath with the-gack!" He didn't get to finish as Alucard grabbed him by the throat.

"I advised you leave and never return to peek on the girls…" Alucard said dangerously.

"That's it, you asshole! Tenjin, get him!" Bacchi-gu ordered.

Tenjin roared and shouted "I will protect Sanae-chan!" He charged at Alucard like a raging bull, but Alucard, still holding Ichibanboshi kicked him in the nuts which flung him across the room and was implanted into a wall, groaning in pain.

Bacchi-gu stammered in shock as his eyes turned white dotted as Alucard threw Ichbanboshi into the fat pervert and knocked them into Tenjin, the three of them were groaning in pain.

Yuusuke yelped as Alucard glared at him. "As for you…" He told him stoically.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Dwarf and Half-Elf: The Soul of Wolf and Saving the Female Super Soldier<strong>

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to Yuusuke. Next chapter will have three more members to Alucard's team. So stay tuned for more updates. Also, did you like the Blood King Mode for Alucard? I hope to see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another set of ideas have occur in my mind. I'm planning on adding Highschool DXD with the Occult Research Club (Including its two new members from the second season) and Yukikaze Panettone from Dog Days because I grew to like that fox girl from the series and she would lighten the mood in my Castlevania story, plus, her ninja skills will be an variable addition to the team. Enough babbling from me. Here is Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: The Dwarf and Half-Elf: The Soul of Wolf and Saving the Female Super Soldier**

* * *

><p>Yuusuke started to scream in panic as he crawled back a little. "N-Now wait just a minute! I'm nothing like those three! Honest!" He stammered.<p>

"I know… Because you have a gentle heart, Yuusuke Takaeshi." Alucard smirked gently.

"H-How do you know my name?" Yuusuke gritted his teeth in fright.

"Like Midori Chitose, I've known you from the very beginning." Alucard told him emotionlessly.

Yuusuke frowned when Alucard said Midori's name. "You too? I keep telling her I don't fucking know her. Now you too? I don't even know who the hell you are and how you managed to take out Bacchi-Gu and his two cohorts in a quick flash."

"That is because your memories of your past life are still locked. If you keep denying it, you will hurt Midori's feelings. Think about it." Alucard sneered. "Midori knows who you are and if you continue to hurt her feelings, I will end you… Think about what I said."

Yuusuke was conflicted by what Alucard said. 'How the hell does he know me like that weird girl Midori? Wait… I feel like I known him from somewhere… Ugh, I can't remember!' Yuusuke held his head in pain.

"Oi, Alucard, what the hell do you mean by that? You know him from somewhere?" Inuyasha questioned the half-vampire.

"I have known him from a long time ago. Now Yuusuke, listen to what I'm about to say." Alucard turned to face the confused and frighten Yuusuke.

* * *

><p><strong>(With the girls)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sanae, Midori, Wakaba, Sonico, Rem and Maron were naked and scrubbing each other's backs while saying in unison "Scrub, scrub, scrub." The others were relaxing in the warm water and chatting amongst each other. Bridget turned to Futuba after the girl told the aquatic Mew Mew about her world.<p>

"So you six came from an alternate Earth where you have to attend an all-boys boarding school as part of a program to join that school and your school together during the summer?"

Futuba nodded with a frown. "But the boys there are super perverts… And I bet the boys of this world are perverted as well."

"Now, now." Chigusa interjected. "The Librarian was kind enough to hide us from the monsters who serve this Master whoever he is. So not all boys are perverted as you say."

"Yes. Take Alucard for example." Bridget smiled, she has her glasses off. "He's really nice and caring despite being cold and being a half-vampire." The Green Green girls turned to face Bridget with curious glances, except for Reika who smirked, seeing that Bridget likes Alucard.

"A… half-vampire?" Wakaba murmured in a bit of a shock. "So vampires are real?" Bridget nodded slowly.

"Yes. Alucard was also kind enough to tell me where I am. This is Transylvania, the home of Count Dracula."

"The movie villain, Count Dracula?" Futaba blinked before turning away with a scowl. "He's not real."

"Unfortunately, he's real." Tsubasa frowned as she washed her hair. "Now this may sound crazy, but Bridget's world has a history of Dracula and his mortal enemies, the Belmont clan."

"The Belmont clan?" Sanane asked with a curious and confused tone.

"Listen to what we have to say about Dracula's history…" Sango sighed, she feels like the Green Green girls must know the tragic tale of the Belmont clan, so with her friends' help; the girls told the Green Green girlsl the history of the Belmont clan and their eternal struggle with Dracula for what he did in 1094. Sanae cried softly for Leon Belmont's lover, Sara and even Futuba was silent on how Dracula became mankind's greatest enemy.

"I feel bad for Dracula, having to lose his wife and he's keen on revenge against the human race…" Chigusa frowned.

"Yeah…" Rem nodded slowly as she looked down. "If Dracula hasn't found the Crimson Stone and his wife was still alive, he wouldn't have turned evil to begin with."

"Um…" Midori turned to Bridget with a small smile. "Have you seen a guy named Yuusuke Takaeshi when you and the others arrived in this castle?"

"No, who's that?" Bridget asked out of curiosity.

"He's my lover and I wanted to reunite with him after we died in the past." Midori blushed with a smile.

"Oi, oi, Midori. Yuusuke doesn't know you, so don't feed poor Bridget lies like that." Reika mocked, which made Midori glared at her. Junko however, sensed Reika's spirit energy.

'This girl, Reika… Her aura seems like a lesser god, a follower of God or something. I got to keep an eye on her to see if she doesn't try anything funny…' The Hattori ninja glared at the mysterious girl.

"Looks like we rested enough, let's get dressed and meet up with Alucard." Lili smiled as she got a towel and wrapped it around her bod.

Futuba then rose up from her position and turned to Lili. "Question, who is Alucard? If he knows so much about this world, who is he exactly?" She asked firmly.

"We're not really sure." Tomoe looked at the Green Green girls with a firm expression. "All we know is that he is a half-vampire. He doesn't want to talk about his family. But he will tell us at some point."

"Plus, Bridget-chan has a thing for him." Maron giggled, making the Mew Mew blushing like crazy.

"I-I don't think he loves me back…" Bridget stuttered in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Bridget-chan." Sonico closed her eyes and smiled as she put on her towel. "I'm sure Alucard will notice your feelings. Just give him time."

"If you say so…" Bridget whispered softly as she and the girls put on their clothes and started to leave the hot springs.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Alucard and the boys after the girls started to leave the hot springs)<strong>

* * *

><p>"What kind of fool do you take me for?!" Yuusuke growled as Alucard finished explaining the situation and world he is in. "Count Dracula is just a movie character! He's not real!"<p>

"Then explain how you got here, punk." Inuyasha spit on the floor, Yuusuke is already aggravating him. Yuusuke was thinking of a way to counter what Alucard and Inuyasha told him, but he got nothing and sighed.

"Yuusuke-kun!" Yuusuke heard Midori's voice which made him recoil as Midori talked hugged him. "I found you again! I was worried you were hurt by the monsters!"

"Friend of yours, Yuusuke?" Miroku grinned pervertedly which made Sango bashed him on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Let's us move forward." Alucard told his party. Wakakba then noticed the unconscious and moaning Baka Trio on the wall.

"But what about them?" She asked out of pity.

"Leave them. They'll only be a hindrance in our journey." Alucard replied coldly, everyone nodded in agreement and they left the library.

Back on the tower area, Alucard could sense the power that the Librarian has told him about. The party made it to the top where they saw an elevator that needs power to work.

Kagome noticed a power generator, an old fashioned one and shouted to the party "There! We can get the elevator up and running again with that generator." She pointed at the generator.

"I'll go. Everyone else, wait here." Alucard commanded as he jumped up to the generator. Yuusuke looked at him oddly.

"Who the hell is that guy?" He asked the party.

"He's Alucard, a ally of ours and a half-vampire to boot." Bridget blushed slightly.

"Bridget-chan, you're blushing." Sonico pointed out with a small smile, that made Bridget blush even deeper. Alucard used his sword to knock the lever into place and the generator was up and running. He got back to his friends and waited for the elevator to arrive.

When the elevator doors opened, the party saw a orb of some kind floating in mid-air.

"Whoa… It's like magic." Wakaba murmured in awe. Alucard walked up to the orb and grabbed it and placed it inside his subspace pocket.

He turned to his friends with a smile and said "Watch…" He then changed into a purple wolf with his sword sheathed on his back. Inuyasha snarled even deeper than before.

"A wolf?! That orb can transformed you into a wolf?!" He raged.

Wolf Alucard looked at him with a taunting smirk. "You despise wolves, half-demon?"

"You damn right I do! Can't tolerate them, including that mangy wolf-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome ordered, and Inuyasha once again met his friend, the floor, making the Green Green Girls and Yuusuke surprised in shock at what Kagome can do. "Honestly, Inuyasha…. You need to learn to accept wolves and since Alucard can turn into one now." She scolded the half-demon. Inuyasha grumbled from the floor.

Alucard reverted back to normal human form. Bridget then remembered Laura who is still waiting for them at the Castle Entrance. "Oh that's right! We need to save Laura who is still being brainwashed."

"Are we supposed to go back the way we came? It would be time comsuming…" Jean sighed in exhaustion. Alucard shook his head no.

"I know of a quicker way to return to the entrance of the castle. Follow me." Alucard stated as the party followed their fearless leader towards a room in the tower area.

The room they were in has a huge keyhole structure which may act like a portal. Alice looked at it in awe before turning to face Alucard and asking "This can take us back to the castle entrance?"

Alucard nodded and began explaining this room's uses. "This is a warp room. I already found a room like this before I met all of you. This castle has rooms which can warp us to an similar room whenever we want. It'll make things easier for us if we need to backtrack to locations we wish to return to."

"I see… So it's a old fashion teleporting device." Rem nodded in understanding. "Well, let's give it a shot." Everyone entered the keyhole and a bright light engulfed them. When the light disappeared, they found themselves in the same room.

Inuyasha frowned and muttered "It didn't work."

Alucard smirked however and pointed to the different door. Yuusuke was alarmed by this. "W-What the hell?! That door wasn't in that direction."

"So it did work?" Mai placed her hand on her chin in thought. "Are we back at the entrance to the castle?"

"Only one way to find out." Miroku theorized as the party exited the room.

When the party exited the warp room, they found themselves in the same place where Bridget met Alucard after he rescued her from those demons. Bridget gasped as she looked around, she can still see the cleaved pillar. "This is the place where I first met Alucard…"

"So this is the place where your knight in shining armor rescued you, eh?" Rem gave a teasing smirk which made Bridget flustered with embarrassment.

Alucard narrowed his eyes fiercely as he sees two shadows coming up to their position.

Midori took notice and shivered "Wh-Who's there?"

"Wait here…" Alucard ordered as he got out his sword and inched closer to the shadows. The party's tension was full of suspense as Alucard glared at the shadows approaching closer and closer. With a yell, he slashed and his sword clashed with a huge red and silver axe.

"Hey! What's the big idea, attacking us like that?! We thought you were monsters!" A girl's voice growled. Alucard was facing two girls, younger than he thought.

The first one looks like a child with pointy ears, she wore a pink puffy dress, with puffy white and blue stripes. She has a white bra covering the area where the dress ends, and on her right arm she has a plate gauntlet and and plate boots. Underneath the boots she has white folded cuffs with pink ends, and underneath that she has white thigh-highs. She has a red axe with some sort of yellow eye painting on it. The girl has light brown hair and blue eyes.

The second one looks like a little girl too, she has brown hair tied in long ponytails, She also has pointy ears and wore orange armguards. She wears an orange outfit with white cloth that covers her breasts and a skirt. She has a orange staff of some kind. And she has a pink monkey with her.

"What are little girls like yourselves doing here? This is no place to be fooling around." Alucard scolded them as he got his sword free from locking with the axe.

The dwarf girl huffed and pointed her finger at Alucard. "You attacked us! We thought you were monsters!"

Jean them immendiatly recognized them with wide eyes. "Y-Ymir! Nowa-chan!"

"J-Jean?" The short pointy eared girl who wore skimpy clothes blinked before gasping and rushing up to hug him. "Oh Jean! It's you! We thought you and Cute were killed during the battle with the Dragon Priestesses!" She opened her eyes and then observed her surroundings. "Huh? What is Cute? Is she not with you?"

"Um…" Jean looked down, rather shamefully. "I have no idea where she is. I have a feeling she is here somewhere in this castle."

"I see… But this castle is scary…" Nowa shivered as she hugged her pink monkey friend tightly.

"Alright you!" Ymir pointed her finger at Alucard. "Either tell us what's going on before I am forced to cleave you in two with my mighty axe!"

"If you insist…" Alucard sighed as he began his long explanation of where they are and the history of Dracula and the Belmonts.

The party were walking down towards the entrance with Nowa and Ymir summarizing on the information Alucard and his allies have told him, even though Yuusuke was having a hard time believing it.

"So…" Nowa looked around for any scary monsters that might come to hurt them. "We're in a planet called Earth and we were brought here because of Bridget-san being pulled from her timeline into this era where this country is the home of an evil vampire named Count Dracula and a family of vampire hunters called the Belmont clan take it upon themselves to defeat him every hundred years?"

"Let's just hope Dracula isn't resurrected if his castle reappeared so suddenly." Reika frowned as she crossed her arms and was also wondering how this castle has come back after Dracula's defeat. She has known Alucard for a long time and she too was wondering how Dracula's castle has come back. She must help Alucard stop the castle's evil from engulfing the world into eternal darkness and protect Bridget from being sacrificed so the Master Plan will allow Dracula's minions to take over the entire universe.

"Not to worry, my trusty axes will cut this Count Dracula in two if he ever shows his ugly mug here!" Ymir twirled her axe, forcing the others to duck to prevent themselves from being hit.

"Your axe is powerful, but not as powerful as the Vampire Killer wielded by the Belmont clan." Alucard retorted.

"The Vampire What?" Ymir asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Vampire Killer is a sacred whip created by Leon Belmont which can harm vampires, including Dracula himself. No other weapons other than weapons enchanted with a holy light can harm Dracula." Alucard told her stoically.

Ymir turned paled. "E-Even my axes?"

"Only axes with holy powers enchanted in them." Alucard finished for her. Ymir turned white at the thought of her axes being unaffected against Dracula or other vampires.

"I wish I could meet a Belmont. They must be really brave on facing the forces of evil like that." Nowa looked up with a smile, her monkey Lou squealed in agreement.

Eventually, they reached the Castle Entrance, they see the drawbridge shutting the only way out of the castle.

Bridget turned to Alucard and asked "Is this where you came into the castle?"

Alucard nodded slowly. "Yes. I managed to get there before the drawbridge closed. The girl, Laura should be around here somewhere…" Suddenly, missiles were fired at the party, forcing them to dodge while some members with super human abilities have to grab Yuusuke and the Green Green girls out of harm's way. They all looked up to see Laura in her machinery aiming her weapons at them.

"That's Laura?!" Mai's eyes widen. "But… She's just a child…"

"Come to die, have you Alucard?" Laura sneered as she piloted the machine down onto the ground and faced her opponents who are determined to free her from the mind control spell. "This time, I won't run away. Master Werbellia of the Grand Order of Evil told me to face you maggots down here!"

"The Swamp Witch?!" Ymir gawked in shock. "She's the one ordering you around?!"

"Laura, snap out of it! You're being used!" Bridget pleaded.

"Rem… Get a exorcism bullet ready." Junko whispered to her companion of which the latter nodded in response as she began searching for her exorcism bullets.

"I'm not being used!" Laura snapped at Bridget. "I was born and raised to serve the Master! Now come quietly Bridget so the Master Plan will be fulfilled."

"Bridget…" Alucard said stoically as he stepped forward. "You and everyone else stay back. I will handle this…"

"Um… You sure about that, Mister Alucard?" Sonico gulped. "She seems powerful in whatever she's piloting…"

"Have you forgotten about Alucard's Blood King Mode? He took down that doppelganger of his very quickly." Kagome reminded the idol of Alucard's hidden power.

"Blood King… Mode?" Futuba whispered in confusion.

"So you decided to die like the traitor you are, huh half-vampire?" Laura smirked as she got her device ready. "Well come and get some!"

"This will be over quick…" Alucard smirked as the red aura appeared around him, surprising Yuusuke, the Green Green girls except for Reika, Nowa, Ymir and Laura who was taken back by this burst of energy. With a powerful shout, Alucard dispelled the aura and he was in Blood King Mode.

"W-What… the… hell is that?!" Laura gritted her teeth in fear, but she regained her composure and screamed out "It doesn't change a thing! Die traitor!" She fired her missiles at Alucard, but Alucard warped out of site, surprising Laura. Alucard then reappeared behind Laura and punched her machine in the back, sending her flying a little.

"That form Alucard is in… It's powerful and yet… frightening." Nowa whispered in awe.

"Is this… Alucard's true form?" Ymir murmured in pure fright.

"That… is Alucard's Blood King Mode." Sango told them. "It's Alucard's true form in which he can control it at will and his powers increased by 75 percent."

"So… he's like a god?" Yuusuke gritted his teeth in fright.

Laura regain her position in the sky and fired missiles and gunshots at Alucard, but he flew at her in super speed, avoiding the bullets and punched her towards the ground. Laura struggled to get up and managed to fire machine gun shots at Alucard who flew downwards towards her, he blocked the bullets with one hand, crushing them in the process which made Laura recoil in fear.

When Alucard got close to her, she attempted to punch him, but he leaped up and managed to grab her arms behind her back with super strength. He shouted out to Rem "Rem! Hurry and fire the exorcism bullet! I don't know how much longer I can hold her!"

"Got it! But this is my last one! Here goes!" Rem loaded the bullet and fired her gun. Like with Mai, the bullet stopped when it got near Laura's chest and its holy ropes wrapped around Laura and emitting the holy electricity, causing her to scream in pain. Bridget sees the evil aura being destroyed by the bullet.

When the exorcism bullet fell to the ground, Laura slipped into unconsciousness. But her machine started to malfunction, meaning it's about to explode.

"Oh no!" Dizzy's eyes widen in shock. "Alucard! Get her out of that machine!"

Alucard nodded in response as he quickly removed Laura from the machine and flew towards his friends as Laura's machine exploded, scrap metal were littered everywhere on the ground, not harming the party.

Alucard reverted back to normal form when he was with his allies and laid Laura down on the ground. Bridget kneed down and checked her pulse. With a smile, she said to the group "She's still breathing. She'll be ok."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Earth God, Spirit Detective, Exile Warrior and King of Games: New Allies and Dark Meeting of Evil<strong>

**A/N: Another chapter well done. Next up, Yukikaze Panettone, the YYH and Yugioh gangs will appear and we'll finally see the Grand Order of Evil. So stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is Chapter 8 with Yukikaze Panettone, Reina Vance, the YHH and Yugioh gangs along with the appearance of the Grand Order of Evil.**

**Chapter 8: The Earth God, Spirit Detective, Exile Warrior and King of Games: Part 1 of 2: New Allies and Dark Meeting of Evil**

* * *

><p>Laura's memories came flooding back into her while she was unconsciousness. Her birth, her life and that special someone in her heart all return to her. In the conscious world, Laura groaned as she slowly opened her eye and saw the party staring at her with concern, save for Inuyasha who just said "Feh!"<p>

"Where… am I?" Laura muttered as she slowly got up and rubbed her head in pain. "I don't remember this being part of the IS Academy…"

"Have you regain control of yourself?" Tomoe asked in concern for Laura's well-being.

"What are you talking about?" Laura glared at Tomoe before turning to her wrecked exoskeleton machine. "Okay, what the hell happened to my IS?"

"Don't you remember?" Tsubasa quipped. "You attack us with that whatever it's called when you were under the Master's spell."

"What…?" Laura started to think. A few seconds later, it all came back to her. "Of course… I was testing the newest IS back at IS Academy when that dark mist appeared and engulfed me and my four friends. I don't remember anything else, but someone chanted an incantation on me and I was under that person's spell."

"Are you okay, miss…" Nowa started to say before Laura finished for her.

"Laura Bodewig. I hate formalities, just call me Laura." Laura smiled slightly.

"You mentioned an IS… Do you mean that machine you were piloting?" Bridget asked, gesturing to the wrecked exoskeleton.

"What? You never heard of ISes?" Laura blinked with her singer eye.

"No… We have never heard of these ISes." Sanae looked away timidly.

"Well, IS stands for Infinite Stratos and they're powerful exoskeletons piloted only by women, but they're dangerous to use for war if they're not used properly, so restrictions are made on ISes to prevent wars involving them. But… a friend of mine who is a male somehow managed to pilot an IS and that was a remarkable discovery." Laura smiled slightly as her cheeks showed a hint of red.

"So, do you have any idea of who brainwashed you? You said the Swamp Witch's name." Nowa looked at Laura with a curious nature.

"The Swamp Witch…?" Laura murmured before another memory of her brainwashed state came back to her. "Oh yeah! That old hag brainwashed me into doing her dirty work! Wait until I get my hands on her…" Laura clenched her fists tightly before turning to the party and bowing lightly. "I am sorry for attacking you when I was brainwashed."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're just glad you're freed from the Order's spell." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "My name is Bridget Verdant. It is nice to meet you, Laura."

"My name is Tsubasa Kazani. I'm a Symphogear, destined to fight Noises bent on mankind's extinction.' Tsubasa smiled slightly.

"My name is Alice Dodgeson, heir to the Dodgeson Foundation and world class treasure hunter." Alice grinned as she pointed her thumb at her chest proudly.

"Um…" Maron looked away shyly. "My name is Maron Makaron, Laura-san."

Jean bowed lightly and introduced himself. "My name is Jean, Laura."

"I'm Rem Ayanokoji, a Dream Hunter and the one who liberated you from the evil influence you were in." Rem brushed her hair with a smile.

"Junko Hattori of the Hattori clan and Class-A President." Junko introduced herself with a smile.

"Mai Shiranui, a kunoichi and unfortunate victim of being brainwashed." Mai sighed, she doesn't want to be reminded of being brainwashed the first time.

"I'm Super Sonico, but call me Sonico." Sonico closed her eyes and smile.

"Tomoe, a miko of Hinomoto." Tomoe introduced herself with a polite smile.

"I'm Nowa, Guardian of the Forest!" Nowa beamed enegertically.

"Ymir, a dwarf who uses axes." Ymir told her firmly.

Cutting this short, everyone introduced themselves save for Alucard which Laura glared at him and asked:

"Who's mister dark and gloomy over there?"

"…Alucard." He told her flatly.

"Someone's a bit gloomy." Laura frowned before turning to the party. "Let me guess… We're in another Earth on the home of Count Dracula who is real and a vampire hunting clan called the Belmonts take it upon their mission to defeat him every hundred years. I think the Order told me this when I was brainwashed."

"Yes." Bridget nodded. "And this same Order wants me to be sacrificed so they can open the dimensional portals of other worlds so they can conquer them."

"Well, I guess we better protect you from the Order then. I have a score to settle with them myself." Laura pounded her fists.

Alucard narrowed his eyes at Laura coldly and asked her "How good are you with a sword?"

"I know a bit about kendo, so my skills with a sword are so and so." Laura explained, Alucard then got out his old short sword and tossed it to Laura who caught it with great efficiency.

"Then you will join our group in stopping the Master of this castle and his Grand Order of Evil." He told her, Laura nodded with a smirk.

"Great, now can we get back to finding Naraku and the jewel shards?" Inuyasha complained. Rem looked at the half-demon with a serious expression.

"But there's a good chance we might run into more brainwashed heroes from other worlds and I'm all out of exorcism bullets." She told him.

"So we must seek an alternate way of freeing the heroes from the evil influences." Miroku scratched his chin in thought.

"Let's not worry about that for now." Tomoe told everyone. "For now, let's head back into the castle so we can formulate a plan."

"I agree." Ymir nodded in response. "Standing around here won't do us any good."

The party were walking back to the warp room until Inuyasha's ears heard a soft snoring. "Wait…" He told his friends, everyone stopped and turned to the half-demon with confused glances.

"What's wrong, Mister Doggyman?" Wakaba asked with a sweet expression.

"Call me that again and something bad will happen to you." Inuyasha responded with a growl. "Did you guys hear that snoring coming from that room over there?" He pointed to the room. The party listen carefully and heard the soft snoring.

"Who could be sleeping in this castle during a time like this?" Futaba murmured in confusion as she shivered a bit, luckily, no one saw her do that.

"It could be another person from another world…" Alucard mused as he walked towards the room. The party followed their mysterious leader in as soon as Alucard opened the doors.

They were inside a bedroom and it doesn't feel like a trap or something, but they saw someone sleeping on the fine comfy bed.

She looks like a seventeen or eighteen year old girl with fox ears and tail and blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She wears a purple sleeveless coat and skirt with gold trimmings and decorated with cherry blossoms with a strapping around her waist. Elbow-length finger-less gloves with metal gauntlets on her hands and arms with red armbands. Her hair is tied in a ponytail with a red string and a red jewel just between her neck and large chest. With her skirt is also a waist cape and a piece of armor on her waist just under the strap. And long black stockings almost to her hips. Jean drooled pevertedly at the mysterious fox girl's large chest which made Alice frowning at him and she responded by bopping him in the head.

"Who is she? And what's with the fox ears and tail?" Kagome blinked.

Shippo noticed the fox ears and tail and he beamed happily. "At last, I found someone who is a kitsune like me!" The fox girl stirred from Shippo's excited outburst and slowly rose up from her sleeping position with a yawn.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled at the party, saying "Ahhhh that was a good nap. And I met humans who are like Cinque in this weird world."

"Um… Who are you and who is Cinque?" Bridget asked carefully.

"My name is Yukikaze Panettone, but call me Yukki, please. I come from the planet Flonyard." Yukki waved cheerfully.

"Flonyard wouldn't happen to be that world where Flonyarians are people who looked like humans, but have animal ears?" Reika crossed her arms and asked the mysterious fox girl that question.

"Reika-chan, how much do you know?" Midori glared at her rival who is trying to pair Yuusuke with another girl.

"Why, yes. Though I was surprised that you know such a thing. Um…" Yukki looked around for a bit before turning to the party. "Can you kindly tell me your names?"

"My name is Bridget Verdant. It is nice to meet you, Yukki." Bridget closed her eyes and giggled slightly.

"Nice to meet you too, Bridget-chan!" Yukki closed her eyes and grinned in response. She turned to Alucard who looked away a bit. "Who's your mysterious looking boyfriend over there? I feel a dark but gentle aura around him." Alucard remained silent while Bridget was again red with embarrassment.

"That's Alucard. He may look scary, but he's really a good guy." Sonico closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"I see." Yukki nodded in understanding as she placed a hand on her hip. "I believe I haven't gotten the rest of your names yet."

Everyone introduced themselves to Yukki, especially Shippo who was fascinated by her beauty and looking like a kitsune human. "It's nice to meet you all!" Yukki squealed, before she regain her cheerful composure.

"As for where you are. You're in Transylvania, the home of Count Dracula, a horror movie villain who is surprisingly real in this world. And a family of vampire hunters called the Belmonts take it upon themselves to take him down every hundred years." Alice told her. Yukki placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"I think I remember Cinque saying something like that, minus the real part. So I guess I'm not in my world or in Cinque's world."

Alucard narrowed his eyes at Yukki. "Yukikaze… Are you good with exorcism?" He asked her calmly.

"Of course. Exorcise demons and possessed people all the time. Why?" Yukki placed her hands behind her head with a curious expression.

"Listen, there are others like you who are brainwashed by the dark master of this castle and we ran out of the means to save them. So if you're good with that sort of skill, then we would happily welcome you into our group." Rem explained the situation to her.

"I see. So you want someone with unlimited powers to rid possessed people of evil influences that have brainwashed them. Then I accept being into your gang of heroes." Yukki grinned cheerfully.

"Happy to have you aboard, Yukki." Maron piped cheerfully.

"Um… can we get out of here now?" Yuusuke looked around nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, in a hidden area of the castle)<strong>

* * *

><p>A group of shadows were watching Alucard's battle with Laura and the aftermath which occurred. "It would seem that the son of Dracula has freed one of our brainwashed minions." A sinister male voice said darkly.<p>

"Yes, Lord Orichimaru. The son of Dracula is too powerful, perhaps can even rivaled the Kyuubi." A second and calm male's voice agreed.

"Bullshit, the Kyuubi once we acquired it will crush this Alucard guy in an instant!" A rough voice mocked.

"Calm yourself, Kisame. Alucard is the son of Lord Dracula." A man with normal eyes in the shadows scolded him.

"B-But Master Pein!" Kisame's voice in the shadows gawked.

"And Alucard has teamed up with my mortal enemy, the mutt Inuyasha and has gathered two of the Shikon Jewel's shards. Impressive for a half-vampire." A cool and calculated voice mused. "I have all the remaining shards of my world and Inuyasha's group has the other remaining pieces which will make the jewel whole again once I acquired them."

A cruel laugh was heard in the shadows. "How can a half-Downer like him was able to defeat a puppet Downer like that girl? To me, you Downers are weak and feeble."

"Wanna bet, Minos?" A cool and cocky voice challenged.

"P-Please, calm down Deidebra-sempai…" A childish voice frantically told him.

"Hehehehe! Alucard may be powerful, but without his precious equipment, he's a wuss!" A mocking voice said in the group of shadowy people.

"Have you forgotten, Older Toguro? Alucard has the ability to use his Blood King Mode, a form that not even we, the Grand Order of Evil can defeat. If we can weaken Alucard, we'll kill him and his friends and take the girl needed for the Master Plan." A feminine voice stated coolly.

"Indeed. And the Pharaoh and his friends are somewhere in our lord's castle. All I need is his Millienium Puzzle and I will still join forces with you fellow evildoers in taking over the universe." A man said with a gold ring with the center of it being a pyramid with an eye spoke with an evil tone of voice.

Then, Death, the Grim Reaper appeared in the center. "It would appear that Alucard is growing an army, making the object of capturing the girl a difficult challenge. Not to worry, I already sent in another brainwashed hero of the light to confront them."

"Ah, the Vance child, eh Death?" The feminine voice asked amused.

"Yes. If she somehow fails, Werbellia, I want you to send your three useless lackeys to take care of them and bring the girl to us." Death nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Alucard's party)<strong>

* * *

><p>The gang arrived back at where Alucard, Bridget and Tsubasa first met Jean, Alice and Maron, the Alchemy Laboratory. Yukki whistled at the fine but evil machinery and commented with "If they weren't used for evil, Princess Biscotti would love this."<p>

"Is she your ruler, Miss Panettone?" Sanae asked with a small smile.

"You can say she's the ruler of our kingdom. A well loved one to boot. I just hope she's okay." Yukki sighed, feeling a bit homesick. Futaba looked at Yukki's large chest with a frown.

"Um… Miss Panettone?" Futaba muttered in disgust a little.

"Hmm? Yes, Futaba?" Yukki looked at Futaba with a kind smile.

"How… did you get such a large chest like that?" Futaba muttered with a depressed tone.

"I grew up with it, why?" Yukki raised an curious eyebrow.

"Oh, big sis Futaba is wishing she can have big breasts like you." Wakakba smiled cheerfully. Futaba glared and proceed to twist her ears in anger.

"DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" Futaba roared in fury.

"I-I'm sorry, sis!" Wakaba wailed. The party except for Alucard sweat dropped that display.

Suddenly, Nowa then noticed someone in the center of the lab.

She is a young busty female adult with long blond hair tied up in two braids with rings at the end and blue eyes. She is almost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct breastplate that gives her protection and immunity to certain demonic attacks. On her right arms and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it.

Nowa gasped in happiness and awe. "Reina! It's you!" She rushed up to her to greet her, Rem however narrowed her eyes at Reina. Reina's eyes showed bright red.

Rem gasped "Nowa, look out!"

"Eh?" Nowa turned to face Rem with a confused expression, but she noticed Reina slashing at her and she has to bend down and do a backflip to avoid her slashes. "R-Reina?! What are you doing?!"

"Hey you stupid busty noble! What's with you?!" Ymir snarled. "Is that anyway to greet old friends like that?"

"Wait…" Bridget could see the dark aura around Reina as she approach them menacingly. "She's possessed. We got to knock her out to save her."

"Everyone…" Yukki stepped forward with a determined look. "Leave that, to me!" She got out her short sword and dashed quickly towards Reina, clashing blades with her.

"S-She's fast!" Inuyasha gawked.

"Her speed rivals Koga…" Kagome murmured in astonishment.

"Yeah…" Shippo slurred as he blushed.

Reina let out battle cries as she clashed blades with Yukki, Yukki saw an opening when Reina have missed slashing her and used her palm to knock Reina back. With a snarl, Reina charged at Yukki did a horizontal slash at Yukki, but the fox human did a backflip and threw shuriken at her, Reina blocked them with her blade shield, she slashed at Yukki who has to side stepped out of the way.

"Man, she's tough!" Yukki murmured as she did a leg sweep on Reina, knocking her to the ground, Reina got back up and used her shield to knock Yukki back, Yukki leaped up and threw more shuriken at the possessed Reina who blocked the. However, Yukki charged at her and punched her in the chest, making her skid across the room.

With a snarl, Reina lashed energy waves at Yukki who has to do some gravity defying stuff and charged full speed at Reina, punching her five times and kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying up.

Yukki smirked as she leaped up and pounds Reina to the ground, before throwing some ice bombs at Reina's arms and legs as soon as the possessed warrior was slammed into the floor.

Reina made snarling sounds as she struggled to get free. The party and Yukki surrounded her.

Jean looked at Yukki with a concern expression. "Can you save her, Yukki-chan?"

Yukki gave him a thumbs up. "Of course. Dracula's evil may be powerful, but possessed people is what I always do best." Yukki did some hand symbols while chanting "Evil spirit, evil spirit, be gone from this world. Leave this poor innocent soul and unshackle her from your evil bonds!" Reina screamed in agony as Bridget sees the evil spirit possessing Reina being destroyed by Yukki's chanting and exorcism. Reina let out a exhausted sigh as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Yukki sighed before wiping some sweat from her forehead with a smile, saying "It's done. That evil spirit won't trouble Reina anymore. For now, we let her rest."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Earth God, Spirit Detectives and King of Games: Part 2: First Battle with the First Member of the Order: Bakura<strong>

**A/N: How do you like that? Sorry I have to make it into two parts, but the YHH and Yugioh gangs will appear in the next chapter as well as the first battle with Bakura of the Order, so stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Earth God, Spirit Detectives and King of Games: Part 2: Meeting the Spirit Detective and King of Games**

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" Deidara growled in the shadows as the Order saw Yukki's battle with Reina and her exorcising the possessed Vance warrior. "That busy bimbo has been freed from our spell!"<p>

"No matter, we still have a few possessed warriors of the light to do our bidding." Werbellia's voice reassured Deidara with a sinister calculating manner.

"In that case…" The white haired sinister man who has the odd gold ring around his neck stepped forward with a dark smirk. "Grant me permission to destroy Alucard and bring back the girl needed for the Master Plan."

"You sure you can handle it, Bakura?" Another calm voice asked. Bakura chuckled sinisterly.

"What do you take me for, Itachi Uchiha? I am the Thief King, soon to be ruler of my world. That reminds me…" Bakura turned to a man with black long hair and wearing a black coat with red flowers on it stepping out of the shadows, apparently, it is Itachi Uchiha. "Does your weakling brother know that you and your group have allied yourselves with Orichimaru?"

The black haired man was silent for a moment until Orichimaru's voice chuckled darkly and replied with "Not to worry, he won't find out. We just needed the right moment to tell him I have allied myself with my former comrades, the Ataksuki."

"Be quiet, snake!" A rough voice other than Kisame growled in the darkness. "We still haven't forgotten what you attempted to do in the past and you better not forget why we kicked you out of the Ataksuki!"

"Calm yourself, Hidan." Pein's voice soothed the raging member of his group. "Just learn to tolerate Orichimaru for now."

"Alright, if you fail, do not die trying to face Alucard and his party head on, return here to recuperate your strength. We're working on getting the items you need to destroy the Pharaoh and Alucard." Death told Bakura.

Bakura smirked evilly and said "Of course." And he walked off into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Alucard and his party)<strong>

* * *

><p>The gang were tending to Reina's wounds after Yukki exorcise the possessed warrior. Midori turned to Yukki with a cheerful smile and said "You sure know your exorcism well, Yukki-chan! Did you learned those skills from your parents?"<p>

Yukki looked down a bit desponded. "My parents were killed by demons when I was a child."

"Oh!" Midori looked down, feeling a bit depressed. "S-Sorry to hear that. But who adopted you after your parents were killed?"

Yukki smiled slightly and told her "Master Brioche d'Arquien took me in when she found me all alone in the forests of Flonyard and I learned how to exorcism and free people from evil spirits. I served the Biscotti Knights' Secret Squad, an elite squadron of ninjas who work to protect both kingdoms, our kingdom and our neighboring kingdom from any threats."

"That's pretty impressive for a kitsune girl at your age." Chigusa commented with a smile.

Yukki blushed while rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I-I'm not that impressive."

"But you are, Yukki-chan!" Shippo stared dreamingly at Yukki.

"Aw, Shippo has a love interest." Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. Inuyasha just snorted.

Suddenly, Reina moaned as she stir for a bit before sitting up and holding her head to relieve the pain. "What the hell… happened to me?"

Alucard walked up to Reina and told her stoically "You were under an evil influence and it took control of your mind to do its evil bidding. Panettone has to exorcise you from the evil that is eating away at your soul."

Reina gasped as she quickly got up and pointed her sword at Alucard who remained unfazed by her hostility. "Foul demon!"

"Wait!" Bridget intervened as she stepped in between the two. "Alucard may look like a demon, but he has a gentle heart despite being a half-vampire. You're Reina, right?"

"Yes…" Reina gazed at Bridget with a confused expression. "How did you know my name?"

"Your friends, Jean, Tomoe Nowa and Ymir told me your name. You come from the same world as them, correct?" Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

"My friends are here in this strange place?" Reina turned her head to see Jean, Tomoe and Nowa waving at her. "But if Jean is here… where is Cute with him?"

"Um… Who's Cute?" Sonico titled her head in confusion. Jean looked gloomy when she said that name.

"Jean…" Reina stood up, her injuries were healed and she was freed from the ice that bind her when Yukki freed her from the evil influence and walked up to the perverted healer with a concern expression. "Isn't Cute with you after we defeated the Dragon Priestesses?"

"No…" Jean sniffled softly. "We were separated after we escape from the Dragon Priestesses' dimension, I went looking for her and a bright light brought here, to this world called Earth in 1797."

"I see…" Reina nodded. "Cheer up! I'm sure we'll find her in this dimension."

"Y-Yes, Reina-chan!" Jean smiled pervertedly. Reina turned to Alucard and his friends for answers.

"Um… If you don't mind me asking, where in this world called Earth are we?"

"Transylvania, Romania, home of Count Dracula." Laura told her stoically.

"Who is Count Dracula?" Reina blinked in confusion. 'Something tells me this Count Dracula guy may be some evil person…'

And so, the party told their newest member about the history of Bridget's world of the Belmont Clan and their eternal struggle against Dracula for what he did in 1094 A.D. Reina looked down, a bit desponded.

"Dracula is lower than I thought, seeking revenge on God and his children by becoming a vampire to seek revenge for his wife's death and conquer this world…" Reina said bitterly.

"So I take it you will join forces with us in finding a way home and beating the mysterious Master of this castle that brainwashed you and Laura?" Alice smiled slightly.

"I may not look it, but I inherited my swordsmanship from my mother. Plus, my armor can withstand almost every evil curse." Reina smiled as she dusted herself off.

"It would be an honor to work with you, Lady Reina." Miroku told her as he walked up to her and proceeded to rub her behind. Reina yelped before she pounded him in the head, making him fall face first onto the floor.

"Pervert!" Reina roared.

"Forgive him. He does that… a lot." Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temples. Suddenly, Nowa's stomach began to rumble.

She hold her stomach and moaned "I'm hungry."

"Hold on, I'll make us some food right away." Kagome took out her backpack and got out her modern day cooking items along with modern day ingredients. Alucard, Reina and her friends looked at Kagome's stuff oddly.

"Um… Kagome?" Reina asked while looking at the strange foreign things she has never seen before. "What are those things you got out of your bag?"

"This is what I used to cook our meals. You can say it's my portable kitchen. Bring me some recipes and I can get it ready in minutes." Kagome explained cheerfully.

"I…I see…" Reina nodded slowly.

After a few minutes, Kagome and Bridget taught Alucard, Reina, Jean, Ymir, Nowa and Tomoe how to eat their ramen while Inuyasha was eating it up very quickly, everyone else was eating different food. After awhile, the party were all set to go.

Alucard turned to his allies and told them "We head back to the Marble Gallery."

"Why?" Sanae asked quietly.

"There are doors that cannot be opened without this." Alucard got out a blue jewel with a glyph of a key imprinted on it. "This Relic can opened locked blue doors. And there are hidden areas that can be only be reached with this relic."

"I see." Bridget figured it out. "So we might find something out if we head back to previous areas once we acquired certain relics. Interesting idea, Alucard-sama."

"So we're taking the shortcut back to the tower area?" Sonico asked with a smile. Alucard nodded in response.

* * *

><p><strong>25 minutes later…<strong>

* * *

><p>The party exited the warp room and backtracked all the way to the Marble Gallery.<p>

However, as they were walking down the long hallway to where Alucard suspects there is a blue door hiding something in this area of the castle, the half-vampire stopped and held his hand in front of his allies, making them stop and looked at their fearless leader with concern.

"What's wrong, Alucard?" Tomoe asked in concern.

Alucard narrowed his eyes on four figures.

The first one has jet black hair that made him looked like a gentle delinquent, wore a green male school uniform and black shoes. Alucard could feel powerful energy coming from this boy, but not as powerful as his Blood King Mode.

The second one looked like a 18 year old with orange short Elvis like hair and wore a blue school boy's uniform. And judging by the way Alucard is observing him, he concluded that this boy has high energy, but not too smart or high in IQ.

The next one has beautiful red hair that made Sanae, Sonico and Alice blushed at his beauty, wore a dark pink outfit and he seems very calm and intelligent.

Finally, the final one was a short man with black spiky hair with a white bandana around his forehead, black outfit and he is glaring at Alucard with cold harsh eyes. Alucard knew who he is along with the red pretty boy. Those two are none other than the outcast Flame Demon, Hiei (A/N: Please tell me I got that right.) and Yoko, the Demon Fox Thief who is reborn as Kurama.

"I can tell you have high spirit energy." Alucard commented.

"What's it to ya?" The black haired boy growled.

"I was just giving you a compliment due to your high spirit energy, except for the orange haired one. He could work on his spirit energy. For the meantime, he can be a meat shield." Alucard smirked at his own joke.

The orange haired man took that as an insult. "I'll show you who's a meat shield! Spirit Sword!" The man growled in a goofy voice as his right hand made a orange energy sword appeared out of thin air and grabbed it and charged at Alucard. The boy intended to slash Alucard, but Alucard warped out of the way.

The boy gritted his teeth in fear as he looked around for his opponent until Alucard reappeared behind him with glowing red eyes. "If you insist on continuing to make a fool of yourself, then your life would be ended in a instant." The boy gritted his teeth as he dispelled his Spirit Sword and fell on his bottom.

"Now now, Kwabara. No need to fight strangers you never met before. Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Kurama, a Spirit Detective." Kurama said with a gentle smile.

"Name's Yusuke Uramashi and I see you met Kazuma Kuwabara. We're both Spirit Detectives. Don't piss me off and we'll be fine." Yusuke frowned.

"And I'm Hiei, also a Spirit Detective, don't get me angry and you'll live." Hiei said coldly.

"Yikes, someone is like a certain half-brother of Inuyasha…" Shippo muttered softly so Inuyasha won't hear him.

"So what brings you four here in this castle?" Junko asked, folding her arms. "Something tells me it isn't a convenience or something."

"Well, we were at Yusuke's house having some grub until this strange thundercloud appeared and we blacked out and woke up here. I dunno what this place is, but the evil spirit energy is off the charts…" Kuwabara did his best to explain how his group got here.

"This is the castle of Count Dracula, and we're in Transylvania." Reika told them calmly.

"Wait, this isn't Count Dracula's castle! I mean, he's only a fictional character." Kuwabara muttered in disbelief. Suddenly, Yusuke's communicator started beeping and he answered it.

He was talking to the ruler of Spirit World, Konema.

"Yo, toddler, what's up?" Yusuke greeted.

"Yusuke, thank goodness I found you! And don't call me toddler!" Konema sighed in relief. "Your mother told Botan that you, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei vanished without a trace when that thunderstorm appeared and disappeared. Botan, I and my servants did some research and that thunderstorm is actually a dimensional portal that drags in people unexpectedly. But… where are you guys anyway?"

"According to some girl, we're in another Earth's Transylvania, home of the horror movie villain, Count Dracula." Yusuke told the ruler of Spirit World, Konema spit out his water with wide eyes.

"C-Count Dracula?!"

"Yes, what about him?" Yusuke asked, getting annoyed by this.

"Yusuke, we're up against a powerful evil entity who is the Lord of Vampires! Count Dracula is the number 1 on Spirit World's most wanted criminal list! He has committed unspeakable acts against humanity across different realms of reality using an ancient relic created by the Ancients of Earth QG-256, the Queen's Gate. Every hundred years, he rises back from the dead thanks to the power of an evil stone called the Crimson Stone." Konema said grimly. Kurama heard and decided to join in the conversation.

"Lord Konema, I do believe you that we're in the castle of the omiverse's greatest enemy."

"A family of vampire hunters called the Belmonts take it upon themselves to defeat Dracula who is aided by Botan's old master, Death who was the original Grim Reaper until he turned evil. If there is no Belmont and Dracula is resurrected, no one will be able to stop him. Yusuke, you must find out what Death is up to and stop whatever Dracula's minions are planning and prevent Dracula's resurrection. I'll contact you as soon as I get more info." Konema told him as he signed out.

"This is bigger than I thought. If Dracula is resurrected and there is no Belmont, then the universe will experience a living hell…" Hiei frowned.

"Then we are wasting time. Let us move on." Alucard told them stoically as he walked past the Spirit Detectives with his allies following him. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other with skepticism before following them along with Kurama. Hiei was the only one left as he glared at Alucard.

'Now I know who you are… You're Dracula's son, Alucard, the half-vampire who rebelled against his father and sided with the humans of this dimension…' Hiei silently followed his comrades into the next room.

* * *

><p>As Alucard and his friends get acquainted with Yusuke and his team, they soon came across a blue door. Alucard got out the blue orb and pointed it at the blue door. It instantly opened.<p>

"So that orb is useful after all." Chigusa mused as she scratched her chin in thought.

The party entered the room and found a floor panel that is loose.

"Nothing here…" Laura muttered in awe. Alucard however, stepped on the floor panel. They heard a slight rumbling from somewhere in the Marble Gallery.

"W-What was that?" Shippo quivered in his feet.

"A path has opened." Alucard said simply as he walked past his friends.

"Geez, this Alucard guy could be at least a bit chatty." Yusuke muttered sourly.

"I don't even know if I could trust him…" Yuusuke frowned at Alucard's disappearing figure.

"Alucard is a good person, despite being a half-vampire. We feel safe with him." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

"I agree with Bridget. Mister Alucard is a nice guy." Sonico copied Bridget's smile.

"There's something about this Alucard guy that I don't like. Maybe it's his high spirit energy." Kuwabara growled.

"Can we discuss this later?" Alice moaned as she placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. "Right now, we need to move on." The party nodded in agreement as they followed the fearless Alucard to where he was going.

They saw the floor has opened up some sort of passage. Mai looked at it with an questionable look. She turned to Alucard and asked "We go down here?"

"Correct. I sense another relic in the caverns of the castle. It can provide some protection for half-vampires." Alucard told her. Without saying a second word, he jumped down into the secret passageway. The party looked at one another and silently followed him.

The party have to navigate their way through a corridor downwards and eventually, they have to jump down a long way down to the caverns, some of those who don't have superhuman abilities have to relied on Kirara for a safe passage down.

After landing, the party looked around, it was a dark and damped cavern.

"This place looked eerie…" Maron shivered as a water drop fell on her head, making her shiver even more. Alucard narrowed his eyes on a certain path and walked towards the direction he was facing.

"Something tells me Alucard needs to seek something important to gain this relic. Call it a hunch, but I believe we need whatever it is to gain this relic." Rem theorized as the party followed Alucard.

The party fought more monsters that got in their way and just as they were about to exit, Alucard's sharp hearing heard some confused chatting and it's approaching quickly. Without saying a word, he pointed his sword at whoever is coming.

"Whoa! What got you so tensed, mister Alucard?" Wakaba gasped as the party stayed alert.

"Hey! What's the big idea pointing that sword at us, ya big palooka?!" A Brooklyn voice shouted as the voice belonged to Joey Wheeler. "So it's a duel ya wanted, huh?" Joey got out his Duel Disk. "Bring it on! I'll clean your clocks!"

Alucard grunted as he sheathed his sword. "You're not worth the effort to duel or have the skill to take me on." He told him coldly.

"What?!" Joey gritted his teeth angrily. "You remind me of Kaiba…"

"Whoa, Joey! Calm down!" Yugi Moto's voice shouted frantically as he and his gang ran up to him to stop him from doing something he may regret in life. "We should ask him on where we are." Yugi reasoned.

"Yeah, this place looks creepy and stuff." Tristan Taylor nodded in agreement.

"…You're in Transylvania, the home of Count Dracula." Alucard told them stoically.

"W-What?! Dracula's home country?! This can't be real…" Tea Gardner shivered as she looked around timidly.

"Unfortunately, he's real in this world." Kurama told them gently. "And since you came here by a relic called the Queen's Gate, we need to work together to survive this madness."

Alucard then noticed the Pharaoh's spirit beside Yugi and smiled slightly. "It's been awhile, Pharaoh."

"Wait a minute." Duke Devilin blinked at Alucard. "You can see Yugi's friend, the Pharoah?"

Yugi turned to the Pharaoh and asked "You know him, Pharaoh?"

"I think so… I think his name is Alucard." The Pharaoh scratched his chin in thought as he tried to remember who Alucard is.

"…I see. You lost your memory after your spirit was sealed inside the Millieun Puzzle. As for the reason I can see you, I'm a half-vampire." Alucard folded his arms.

"H-Half-vampire?!" Tea gritted her teeth in fear as she took a step back from Alucard.

"So a human and vampire can… bow che co wow wow?!" Joey's eyes turned white dotted at the revaluation that humans and vampires can have children.

"The hell you're talking about?" Yusuke growled. "Of course they can have children. Take a look at dog boy over there." Yusuke pointed at Inuyasha who glared at the Spirit Detective.

"So vampires are real and they can breed with humans. This is starting to sound like a horror romance novel…" Yuusuke smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

Serenity Wheeler, sister to Joey looked at Alucard, she smiled and said "This half-vampire doesn't look evil. He's gentle too."

"Of course." Bridget smiled softly. "He's really nice and comes to those in need." Alucard couldn't help but blush a little, how uncanny of him to be blushing. He looked away coldly, but still blushing.

"I take it you were caught by a bright light?" Tomoe asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, we were at Yugi's place, celebrating the defeat of Marik Ishtar's evil half and Yug winning the Battle City Tournament and acquiring the Egyptian God Cards until this freak storm came out of nowhere and knocked us out. Next thing we know, we woke up in this place which is Dracula's castle!" Joey explained the best he can do, suddenly, his stomach began to rumble, causing him to make am embarrassed expression.

"How about we discuss this over dinner?" Tsubasa smiled softly.

"I agree. I can help with the cooking. Kagome, ready that pot." Mai smiled with confidence as Kagome got out her kitchen supplies and cooking machine.

"I'll help as well." Junko added.

"Me too." Maron beamed.

Midori giggled softly. "It's great to dine with friends sometimes, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah…" Futaba looked away shyly.

"I agree. Friendship is something to cherish." Reina agreed with a smile as well.

Unbenowst to them, Bakura was watching them from afar with an evil smile.

'Soon, your Millieun Puzzle will be mine, Pharaoh and the universe will be ours.'

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Battle with the Scyalla and First Member of the Order: Bakura<strong>

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. Was busy with chores and looking on the web. Anyway, next chapter will be the first battle with Bakura. So stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have decided to add in To-Love-Ru, Rave Master and Fairy Tail to the list of crossovers. So expect the To-Love-Ru gang in the next chapter. So here is Chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10: Battle with the Scyalla and First Member of the Order: Bakura: Part 1: The Truth about Alucard's Father**

* * *

><p>Joey was munching down on some delicious bean biscuits while the rest of the party with their newest members were eating different food and getting to know one another.<p>

"So… What's the deal with Dracula?" Tristan asked, wanting to know more about how Dracula is real. If he's real, then does that mean those horror movies and fictional novels were only just for show to prevent people from getting to think about Dracula?

Alucard sighed and set down his bowl of soup. "It's best if I go back to the beginning…"

And so Alucard told the Yugioh gang on the history of Dracula, about his life as Mathais Cronqvist who lead a peaceful life as a human. But until his wife died. Mathais slowly decended into madness and blamed God for her death. It was then, he discovered the Crimson Stone and met his ally and loyal servant, Death, the original Grim Reaper. Mathais then orchestrated a diabolical scheme to use both Leon Belmont and WalterBernhard into fighting each at which, Leon managed to kill Walter which Mathais used to complete the Crimson Stone that transformed him into the evil Count Dracula. Dracula did this in order to get back at God and his children for taking his beloved's life. Since then, Leon Belmont swore that he and his bloodline will destroy the evil Vampire Lord and make him pay for what he has done.

"I… never knew Dracula has a tragic life that made him want revenge on every human in Bridget's world." Serenity looked down, desponded now that she knew the tragic tale of the Belmonts and Dracula.

"And tricking his best friend, Leon into fighting this Walter guy which got Leon's fiancée killed was real low. I don't think I can ever forgive him for doing such an unspeakable act." Duke frowned angrily.

"Hold up a minute!" Joey looked up after eating his bean biscuits and glared at Alucard. "Alucard, right? How do we know you're not making this up and is trying to lower our guard so you can turn us into vampire slaves?"

"I will never do that…" Alucard frowned at Joey's naivety. "Just the thought of turning innocent humans into vampire slaves makes me sick. I must uphold my mother's promise."

"And what would that be?" Tea asked, a bit afraid of Alucard's calm but scary nature.

"To never despise humans and protect them. Humans may be selfish and arrogant, but they have the will to redeem themselves and make the world a better place." Alucard looked down a bit.

"Your mother must be a really kind and loving one." Bridget smiled softly in admiration. "What happened to her when you were first born?"

"…She was burned to the stake after being accused of witchcraft." Alucard said in a bit of a depressed expression. Inuyasha started to look gloomy.

Kagome took noticed of Inuyasha's sad and depressive movement. 'Inuyasha… Perhaps you and Alucard are like that when you were young, losing both your beloved mothers.' She thought sadly to herself.

"I'm… sorry to hear that…" Yugi looked down, also desponded as well. The rest of the party were silent after Alucard told them his mother was burned to the stake, accused of witchcraft.

"This reminds me of that Salem play that has false witchcraft paranoia, uh… What is the name of that play?" Joey rubbed his earhole as he tried to think on the name of the witchcraft play.

"The Crucible, you moron!" Tristan lightly punched Joey in the shoulder with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, that one! Sorry to hear your ma was killed by being accused of witchcraft. Did your father tried to stop this from happening?" Joey asked out of sympathy.

"My father only cares about his goals of ruling the world and destroying all of humanity. He was too drunk with power to do anything to stop my mother's execution." Alucard said bitterly with a frown.

"You have father issues?" Kuwabara asked confusedly. Alucard glared at Kuwabara, making him flinch in fear.

"You can say that…" Alucard told him stoically. Reika and Hiei were silent as Midori and Sanae looked down despondently. Even Futaba was silent with sorrow as this reminds her of her parents' divorce and she and her sister Wakaba have to live with their mother before attending Kanenone Academy. (A/N: I made that up for the story)

'Why does Alucard hate his father so much?' Bridget thought as she looked at the half-vampire with concern, then she remembered what Alucard said about his father. 'His father only cares about world domination and human genocide. Could it be that Alucard is the son of… No, he can't be the son of the vampire who's trying to destroy humanity, could he…?'

"Alucard." Yukki placed her hand on her hip and looked at the half-vampire with a small smile. "We ought to tell our relationships with our parents sooner or later. So if your father is an evil one, but you have a noble heart, we'll always stand by your side."

Alucard was silent for a moment until he stood up from his sitting position and walked towards his destination, replying with "I know…" After the gang quickly finished their meal, they followed the half-vampire into the next area of the caverns.

The party arrived at a huge lake like area with only a boat along with an old hooded person. He noticed Alucard and smiled in a creepy way. "Welcome, Master Alucard. The Librarian has informed me of you requiring my assistance. At the other side of this lake is an item needed to get the relic to protect you from the water." The old man explained.

"H-Huh?! Even as a half-vampire… Water is still your weakness?" Tea's eyes widen in shock.

"…You have my gratitude, oarsman." Alucard bowed lightly before turning to his friends. "Wait here, and don't do anything stupid… Especially you, Inuyasha." He got on the boat and oarsman rowed him across the lake.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, language!" Kagome scolded her half-demon future lover.

As the boat carrying Alucard sailed across the lake, Alucard flashed back to the day in his childhood where his mother was being burned to the stake.

* * *

><p><strong>(Salem, years ago…)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Mother!" A young Alucard gasped in horror as the people began to light the torch to burn his mother. His mother smiled warmly at him.<strong>

**"Alucard… I'm sorry for leaving you like this." She said in a tone of sadness.**

**"Wretched humans! I'll make them pay!" Young Alucard growled as he fell on his knees and began to sniffle as tears fell out of his eyes.**

**"No, Alucard. Promise me one thing…" His mother reassured him. Young Alucard looked up with sorrow written all over his face as he listen to his mother. "Do not hate the humans. Even if some of them are bad, they have good hearts. Please, protect God's children and guide them down the right path." **

**"Protect… the humans…" Alucard muttered as he continued to watch the death of his mother.**

**The scene flashed forward to a pre-teen Alucard confronting his father, the evil Count Dracula on his throne room about the death of his mother.**

**"Why did you let them burn Mother?!" Alucard growled in fury**

**Dracula was an immortal 40 something year old man who wore black aristocrat clothes with a sinister cape, gray hair and a gray goatee. He remained unfazed by Alucard's outburst and told him calmly "Humans are nothing but childish animals who only care about themselves. I loved your mother, but there was nothing I can do to prevent her death."**

**"Damn you…" Alucard spat in disgust before pressing his father further. "Are you still hellbent on killing the same species that Mother was a part of?! All because you blamed God for the death of Great Grandma Elizbetha?!"**

**Dracula drank his wine glass and looked at Alucard with a sinister smirk. "I will create a new world where vampires and monsters become the dominant species of this planet and all humankind is extinct." Dracula then placed his wineglass on handle of his throne and stood up from his seat and glared at Alucard. "Join me, Alucard. And together, we can avenge your mother's death and purge the world of all humans."**

**"You disgust me, Father…" Alucard barred his fangs at his father. "Sooner or later, I will stab you in the back by siding with the humans. Only then, my mother will know revenge." Alucard stomped out of the throne room with anger building up in him.**

The flashback ended as Alucard's boat made it to the other side. He walked over to the pedestal, showing an old merman statue. Alucard flawlessly grabbed the statue and placed it in his sub space pocket. He looked up at the celling.

'Bridget…' He thought to himself. 'You remind me of my mother… Maybe that's why I'm falling in love with you…' Alucard silently got back on the boat and the oarsman rowed it back to his friends.

* * *

><p>Alucard stepped out of the boat while his friends ran up to him.<p>

"Welcome back, Sir Alucard." Miroku greeted. "What is this item you need to gain this relic?"

Alucard didn't say a word as he got out the Merman Statue.

"The hell does that statue do?" Yusuke asked with curiosity.

"I know of a secret place that requires this statue. Follow me." Alucard told them as he walked past them.

"Something must be up with Alucard. I wonder why he doesn't want to talk about his past…" Sonico wondered out of sympathy for Alucard.

"He'll tell us sooner or later. I'm sure of it." Bridget reassured them.

"I hope so. Alucard refusing to tell us about his past is starting to make me distrust him bit by bit." Tsubasa in Symphogear form crossed her arms and began pondering Alucard's motives.

"Can't be helped. Let's follow Alucard." Reina reassured them.

Suddenly, a slight breeze blew through the caverns and lifted up Nowa's skirt… Revealing her…

"AHH GOD!" Kuwabara turned beet red while Yusuke, Yuuske and Inuyasha were caught off guard by this. Kagome covered Shippo's eyes while Jean and Miroku grinned pervertedly at Nowa's exposed buttocks.

"N-Nowa?! Why aren't you wearing underwear?!" Rem's eyes turned white dotted upon seeing her exposed butt.

Nowa smiled proudly and placed her hands on her hips and proclaimed "It is the way of the elves!"

"Somehow, I don't think that's the way of the elves…" Bridget closed her eyes and smiled nervously.

"We're wasting time with this circus act." Hiei growled. "Let's go!" And without any complaints about Nowa's lack of underwear, they followed Alucard into the next section of the caverns.

The next area of the caverns was icy and Alucard noticed a crack on the bottom. He used his sword to break the ice, revealing a secret passageway.

"Huh, what do you know? A secret passageway." Tomoe smiled. Alucard jumped down into the passage. An hour later, Alucard emerged from the passageway, his friends looked at him with curious natures.

"So, mister Alucard. What is this item you were seeking?" Serenity asked politely.

"This…" Alucard got out an anchor charm. "This relic protects vampires and half-vampires from water and allows them to breath underwater."

"So there are magical items that allow you to breath underwater…" Bridget gasped in amazement as she looked at the relic with awe.

"It almost reminds me of a similar power of the Millieunim Items." Yugi smiled in awe.

"Um, question. What are these Millieuim Items?" Jean asked, his thoughts filled with curiosity.

"Where to begin…?" Tea scratched her chin in thought, before she remembered everything about the origins of Duel Monsters and the Pharaoh's heroic past deeds that saved her world from the deadly Shadow Game Wars.

"Alright. I'll begin. A million years ago, Egyptians played a deadly game with real magic and monsters called the Shadow Games." Tea began.

"So there are monsters in your world as well?" Ymir asked, amazed by this story.

"Yes, but they were sealed in stone tablets and they came from another realm of existence. But the Egyptians soon misused the Shadow Games for war and even world conquest that it almost destroyed our planet." Tea nodded.

'How frightening… If stuff like that existed in my world, we wouldn't be here at all." Alice frowned.

"But a brave and powerful Pharaoh sealed the dangerous magic away in seven mystical artifacts called the Millieum Items. The Millieum Puzzle is one of them and it houses the spirit of the same Pharaoh who saved our world a long time ago." Tea smiled as the Pharaoh appeared beside Yugi.

"You expect us to believe that?!" Futaba frowned as she crossed her arms and glared at Tea with disbelief.

"Hey, me and Tristan didn't believe it at all, but Yug with the Pharaoh's help got us out of tough jams and saved the world from threats. And we realized how serious the Shadow Games are." Joey smirked as he gave her a thumbs up.

"May I continue?" Tea closed her eyes and smiled politely. "After the Pharaoh sealed his spirit for mysterious reasons, a man named Maximillion Pegasus discovered the ancient documents of the Shadow Games in the Pharaoh's Tomb and created a popular trading card game called Duel Monsters as a way to counter the return of the Shadow Games. At the same time, Yugi's grandpa, a famous retired explorer discovered the Millieum Puzzle and gave it to Yugi so he can solve its mysteries."

"And I'll go over how me, Joey and Yugi met." Tristan proclaimed proudly, he must be doing this to impress Serenity.

"Oh, you mean you two were bullies to me and threw the last piece of the Millieum Puzzle into the school's pond?" Yugi laughed playfully, causing Joey and Tristan to grit their teeth in shock. Serenity looked at Joey with a confused expression.

"Big brother, you were picking on Yugi when you first met him?" Serenity then shook her head in disproval. "Shame on you, Joey. You too, Tristan."

"Now wait, Serenity." Tristan reasoned. "Yugi stood up for us against that bully who beat us up. That got that bully expelled and we owe Yugi big time. That is why he's our friend because he stood up for us."

"Yeah, and I managed to dive into the pond to get the last piece of the Millieuim Puzzle as a way of apology to Yugi. It is when Yug completed the Puzzle that made him meet our biggest friend of all, the Pharaoh." Joey smiled.

"I see. Well, I forgive you and Tristan since Yugi stood up for you." Serenity closed her eyes and smiled.

"Interesting…" Rem looked at the Pharaoh. "You must be a very powerful Pharaoh if you were able to save the world like that."

"I have no recollection of my past since I was sealed inside my Puzzle." The Pharaoh smiled slightly as he folded his arms. "But it was fate that I met Yugi and his friends."

"I'm sure your memories will come back to you, Mister Pharaoh." Nowa smiled cheerfully. "I don't even remember my parents since I'm an orphan. But that doesn't keep me down."

"And the Pharaoh was awesome at Duel Monsters, he is the King of Games." Joey grinned. "The reason he's the undefeatable Duel Monsters Champion is because he defeated the former Duel Monsters Champion, Seto 'Jerk' Kaiba, and he became the King of Games by beating Pegasus who kidnapped Yug's grandpa's soul so he can collect the Millieuim Items to resurrect his dead wife. Not only that, he kept his title in the Battle City Tournament by beating the evil half of a tomb keeper named Marik Ishtar and sending the evil half to the Shadow Realm."

"That's a big accomplishment you got there, Sir Yugi." Tomoe smiled politely. "I admired that."

"Yeah, Terry is famous like you! And he will be my husband one day…" Mai drooled as hearts float around her head.

"Uh… Is she okay?" Duke asked with raised eyebrows as he looked at Mai oddly.

"I think so…" Junko sighed, but she became tensed as she sees a figure approaching them. The party turned around to see Bakura approaching them, but it's not the evil Bakura.

"Bakura?" Yugi blinked. "You're here in this world too? How did… you get here?"

"Well, I was running some errands for my mum and I was going to visit you guys. But then, this strange thunderstorm appeared and a bright light engulfed me. Next think I know, I woke up in this cavern." Bakura closed his eyes and smiled cheerfully. Alucard, however glared at him with suspicion.

"Then you know a way out of here?" Tea asked hopefully.

"Of course, follow me." Bakura motioned everyone to follow him. Alucard could feel an evil aura emitting from Bakura as he led them into the next room.

As the party entered the next room, the stone doors shut behind them. "W-What?! The doors shut on us!" Sango gawked as they saw Bakura walking towards the other side.

"Bakura, you didn't do that on purpose, did ya?!" Joey growled as he shakes a fist at his friend.

"That is not Bakura…" Alucard said dangerously as he got out his sword. Yugi and the Pharaoh's eyes widen in shock as they realized what Alucard meant.

Bakura chuckled darkly and said in a deep and evil voice "How observant, Alucard." Bakura turned around to reveal that he transformed into the evil spirit of the Millieium Ring.

"Argh! It's the evil Bakura!" Tristan screamed as he nearly fell on Duke.

"So you still have the cursed Milleium Ring, spirit of the Ring?" The Pharaoh growled as he took over Yugi's body and glared at his mortal enemy. "Something tells me you didn't came here to not only steal my Puzzle."

"Correct, Pharaoh." Bakura smirked darkly as he snapped his fingers and a huge pink like snake worm burst out of the ceiling.

"A Scylla worm!" Alucard gritted his teeth in fury as he glared at Bakura. "So you must be Bakura, the Thief King of the Grand Order of Evil."

Bakura chuckled sinisterly and remarked with "Of course, Alucard, son of Dracula."

The party gasped in shock as Bakura said Alucard, son of Dracula.

"M-Mister Alucard… Is this true?" Maron looked timidly at Alucard. "You're really Dracula's son?" Alucard said nothing as he glared at Bakura.

"Correct, foolish girl." Bakura grinned evilly. "I'll give you the secret behind Alucard's birth. After Dracula was defeated by a Belmont years ago, he resurrected and was about to begin his plans of world domination anew, but that is where he met and fell in love with Alucard's mother. They married soon afterwards and give birth to the traitor of evil you see before you. But then, Alucard's foolish human mother was accused of witchcraft and was burned to the stake. Ah, the irony of losing a loved one."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Alucard growled angrily as he bared his fangs.

"Did I made you mad, Alucard? You were supposed to be the next Lord of Vampires after your father, Dracula. But you sided with those foolish humans and helped them kill your father. Your father even after death is very disappointed in you for siding with the species he hates. But enough talk, die!" Bakura laughed evilly as the Scylla Worm roared.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Battle with the Scylla and First Member of the Order: Bakura: Strengthen Bonds and Allies<strong>

**A/N: Oooh, Cliffhanger, will Alucard's friends still see him as a friend after learning that he is the son of mankind's greatest enemy? Stay tuned to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Important Notes, warning, spoilers: Since To-Love-Ru will appear in this chapter, I want this series to follow the To-Love-Ru Vita game where Rito and the girls are sucked into another dimension and Rito must rescue the girls in a dungeon crawler like adventure. Well, in my Castlevania story, Rito and the girls are separated in Dracula's Castle, Rito will be with Momo at the start of the chapter, also, that perverted principal in the show is in this story as well, along with Tearju and Mikado. Like some brainwashed heroines and heroes, the To-Love-Ru girls are brainwashed by Dracula's minions and that's where Yukki comes into play in freeing them from Dracula's spell. Also, Alucard will be like a role model for Rito and the half-vampire will give him advice on which woman he really loves. Ok, enough bantering from me. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Battle with the Scylla and First Member of the Order: Bakura: Part 2: Strengthen Bonds and Allies**

* * *

><p>"Now then, prepare to die!" Bakura grinned evilly as he got out his deck and summoned some Fiend Monsters without the use of Duel Disks.<p>

"T-The monsters are real!" Tea gritted her teeth in fear. Yugi and the Pharaoh looked at their deck.

"Hey… Maybe we can summon our monsters in this world?" Yugi suggested to the Pharaoh.

"It's worth a shot, Yugi." The Pharaoh nodded as he got out a card and shouted "Come forth, Dark Magician!" And the Dark Magician appeared and aimed his staff at Bakura's monsters.

The Scylla Worm lunged at most of the party members. But Bridget put up a water barrier which repelled it. She turned to Alucard and shouted "Alucard, help us!"

"I know…" Alucard nodded as he leaped up and slashed the Worm five times with his sword.

"Why the hell is he helping us?!" Inuyasha bared his fangs in fury. "He's in league with his old man's minions!"

"Can we discuss this later?!" Tsubasa yelled, annoyed by Inuyasha's childish behavior as she flew towards one of Bakura's monsters and slashed them, dispelling them. She then charged at Bakura who was surprised by her attack and slashed him three times with her katana. Mai threw shuriken at the Scylla Worm, giving it flesh wounds.

"Dragon Tail!" Reina used her sword to inflict her signature attack on two of Bakura's monsters.

"Blast…" Bakura frowned as he used a Meteor Spell Card to flung tiny meteors at the party, but Yukki put up a protective barrier to reflect them back at Bakura.

"Dark Magic Attack!" The Pharaoh ordered as the Dark Magician held out his palm and fired a mind blasting attack at the Scylla Worm, giving it some medium damage.

Junko unsheathed her katana and leaped up and slashed the Scylla Worm five times before it uses its body to knock Junko back.

"If Yug can summon monsters without a Duel Disk, then it's worth a shot!" Joey got out a card and shouted "I summoned thee, Gearve the Iron Knight!" And Gearve appeared and he immediately charged at the Scylla Worm, but it fired a medium size blast at him, dispelling Gearve for a while. Joey sweat dropped. "Aw man! Knocked out on the first time!"

"Take this, vile demon!" Tomoe shouted as she leaped up and did a rapid slash attack with her katana on the Scylla Worm.

"Go! Dark Magician Girl!" The Pharaoh summoned the Dark Magician Girl and she lunged at Bakura who was surprised by this and she bashed him on the chest with her staff, making him recoil. Alucard didn't waste any time on inflicting more damage on the Scylla Worm.

"Here I come!" Lili grinned as she leaped up and slams her foot down on the Scylla Worm's head, slamming it to the ground. She then punched one of Bakura's monsters that are intending to inflict wounds on her, but she was quick to notice. Yukki threw more shuriken at Bakura, giving him some cuts on his arm.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke made his hand look like a gun and it fired a powerful spirit shot at the Scylla Worm, obliterating it in the process.

Yuusuke's eyes widen in shock. 'H-He's not normal…'

Nowa spins her staff around and it extended and she used the extended staff to inflict harm on Bakura.

The evil Thief King staggered up and held his chest as the party aimed their weapons and monsters at him. Bakura smirked and said this "You may have won this battle, Alucard and Pharaoh, but the war is far from over. So I will drown you all. This place is set to flood after the Scylla Worm's death. But the true Scylla lies in wait for you. That girl will be ours and the universe will bow before us!" Bakura laughed evilly as shadows engulfed him, indicating he has retreated for now. Suddenly, the party heard rumbling and the sound of water filling up.

Rem took noticed and saw the water was rising slowly, but rapidly. "We have to get out, now!" She urged her companions.

"Right! Let's find higher ground before we drown to death!" Laura yelled sharply. Everyone nodded in agreement as the Pharaoh summoned the Cursed of Dragon and everyone climbed on board save for some who have pets or superhuman abilities. Bridget climbed onto Alucard's back and everyone hurried to the top floor before the water has risen completely.

* * *

><p>The party save for some were panting heavily. Jean was the first to spoke. "S-Somehow, we made it."<p>

"If some of us haven't have special abilities… we-we would have drown." Alice sighed in exhaustion as she leaned on a pillar. Inuyasha, however pointed his Tetsusaiga at Alucard with a furious growl.

"So you're the son of mankind's enemy, huh?! Well, time to die!" Alucard remained calm and said nothing.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome intervened as she somehow managed to halt the half-demon before he does something reckless. "Let us at least hear Alucard out. He must have his reasons for not telling us he is Dracula's son."

"Yes. I agree with Kagome-chan." Sonico nodded in agreement.

"Alucard…" Bridget said softly as she turned to the half-vampire with a small smile. "Would you tell us the history between you and your father, Dracula?"

"…" Alucard was silent for a moment. There was no way out of this now that Bakura has revealed his relationship with his father, Dracula. He sighed and said "Very well." The party members sat down and began to listen to Alucard's tale.

"My real name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes and I was born in the 15th century by my accursed father, Dracula and my beloved mother, a mortal named Lisa." Alucard sighed, he doesn't even want to be reminded of that horrid past, but he must tell his allies or they'll never trust him.

"So you and Inuyasha are half-breeds, born by the union of a demon and human?" Shippo gasped in awe. Inuyasha was silent as soon as Shippo said that.

"So… What happened to your mother?" Dizzy asked, feeling sympathy towards Alucard because she knew he and her are the same, hated by humans and pasts filled with sorrow.

"My mother was a skilled doctor using medical herbs to cure an epidemic. It was then, she met my father, Dracula. Dracula fell in love with her because she was the splitting image of her late wife, Elizabetha. However, in the 1470s, she was accused of witchcraft and was sentence to death by burning to the stake." Alucard looked down despondently. The party remained silent while Dizzy, Sonico and Maron cried softly for Alucard's lost.

"Didn't your father, Dracula do anything to prevent her death?" Tsubasa asked, feeling a bit down herself.

"He didn't learn about her death until later. He was too drunk with power and only focusing on his plans for world domination. After he learned of her death, he swore revenge on humanity, I was filled with grief over my mother's death and stood on the sidelines on 1476. At last, I couldn't take it anymore and decided to side with the humans to stop my father in an attempt to change his mind. It was then, I sided with Trevor C. Belmont, who has the Vampire Killer. In the end, we work together to defeat my father and banish him since reasoning with him was out of the question." Alucard said with a sigh.

"So you are a good person despite being the half-vampire son of Dracula." Sango smiled softly. "Guess we misjudged you. We're sorry for one of our own trying to kill you because of your relationship with Dracula."

"Don't be, I knew I have to come clean sooner or later." Alucard smiled softly. Bridget walked up to Alucard with a soft smile.

"Alucard… Even if you're the son of Dracula, you must remember what your mother told you about sparing the humans. Did she said anything like that?"

"Yes…" Alucard nodded in understanding. "I will protect the humans my mother cared deeply about."

Suddenly, a Scylla Worm appeared and wrapped around Nowa, causing her to squeal in alarm as the worm headed towards where it came from.

"Nowa!" Reina gasped as the party rushed towards where the worm appeared from and what they saw was a monster who has many Scylla Worms with Nowa trapped in one of them and a half naked woman who is part of the monster.

"Well, well. Alucard!" The woman grinned evilly. "Never thought the accused son of our Lord would show his face in here."

"Scylla, hand over that girl or face the consequences!" Alucard growled as he whipped out his sword and pointed it at Scylla.

Scylla laughed darkly and retorted with "Why should I do that? I'll enjoy squeezing the life of this half-breed." The Scylla Worm begin squeezing the life out of Nowa who screamed in pain. Alucard barred his fangs with fury. If this keeps up, Nowa will end up like his mother back in the 1470s.

"You vile… demon!" Alucard let out a heroic scream as he transformed into Blood King Mode.

"Alucard!" Bridget gasped as she and her friends saw Alucard glaring at Scylla with righteous fury.

**(Innocent Trap by Tetra-Fang plays)**

"By my mother's wish, I will protect those dear to me!" Alucard shouted as he got out his sword and it emitted a blazing aura. The Scylla Worms charged at Alucard, he flew through them, cutting them in half with his sword.

"W-What?!" Scylla gritted her teeth as she fired dark arrows at Alucard, but he swiftly dodged them and managed to kill the Scylla Worm holding Nowa hostage. Alucard quickly managed to grab Nowa and flew her back to the others, carefully laying her down. He can feel Nowa isn't badly hurt, but she needs rest.

Alucard glared at Scylla and told her with a cold tone "You will pay for hurting an innocent half-breed, Scylla. I won't rest until I destroy this castle and kill the master of this castle who is plotting to revive Dracula!" Alucard's wings began to glow fiery red. "Hell's Inferno!" He yelled out his attack as the mighty attack began to burn Scylla alive, causing her to scream out in pain. As her body lie burnt on the ground, she was barely alive as Alucard reverted back to his normal form and walked up to the burnt Scylla coldly.

Scylla coughed up blood and looked at Alucard with anger, muttering weakly "You cannot win, Alucard… The master is proceeding with the Master Plan and that girl who is not from this era is the key to it!" Alucard said nothing as he impaled her head with his sword, blood came dripping out of the wound as Scylla turned to ash. Alucard's friends ran up to him.

"You're still our friend, Alucard. Even if you're Dracula's son. We will help you put an end to this madness." Yukki smiled.

"Yes. You saved Nowa and that makes you good in our book." Reina smiled.

"Y-Yeah, you're alright, Alucard…" Ymir lightly kicked the dirt.

"Alucard, where should we go now? We got what we came here for." Bridget asked him that question with a sweet smile.

"We head back to the Entrance through this cavern to head straight for the blue door in the Alchemy Laboratory." Alucard told her.

"Alucard…" Inuyasha pointed his Tetsusiga at the half-vampire. "If you ever betray us, I would end your life even if it costs my own…"

"I won't betray you… I will uphold my mother's promise of protecting her race." Alucard reassured him calmly as he walked past his friends and they followed suit, even though they learned that Alucard is Dracula's son, their bonds have been strengthen by Alucard's tragic story and his determination to end his father's evil.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, with the Grand Order of Evil)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, you have failed to bring back the girl, Bakura…" Death told him stoically.<p>

Bakura made a soft growl and responded with "Alucard was in the way, so was the Pharaoh and his friends. But I'll get the job done, I swear."

"Very well…" Death nodded before turning to Werbeillia's shadow. "Werbellia, I believe we need to send out one of our own to confront Alucard and bring back the girl needed for the Master Plan."

"Then allow us to bring back that brat!" A voice that may be reminded of Jessie of Team Rocket called out. Death and the Order turned to see three women walking up to them.

Her body is soft, moist, and jiggly. Though an amorphous being, her most commonly seen form is that of a well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin, a lithe physique and blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils. She has long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears. She is scantily-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully exposed chest.

The second woman has long, red hair in twintails and blue-green eyes. She is always seen wearing a french maid outfit and wielding a large scythe.

The third and final woman is a well-toned young adult female with black hair and blue eyes. Despite her young appearance, she originally lived thousands of years ago. Carrying a Egyptian-themed motif, the woman is adorned with an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wears a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms are also wrapped with a white cloth, but do not be fooled by the benign appearance!

"Oh?" Young Togoru's voice asked, slightly amused by this trio's appearance. "Werbellia's 'trusty' lackeys will bring back the girl named Bridget and kill Dracula's son while you're at it?"

The bunny girl jabbed a thumb at her chest with a cheesy grin. "No worries! Melona, Airi and Menace will get the job done, or your money back!"

"That was a stupid way of saying that…" Kabuto's voice sighed in annoyance.

"You really think you can handle the son of Dracula who can transform into a powerful form said to rival our powers?" Deidera's voice mocked.

"Of course! Alucard is no match for me." Melona smiled darkly.

The ghost maid, Airi bowed lightly and said with a cold tone "Please grant us this favor, Lady Werbellia."

Werbellia sighed in the shadows. "Very well… But do not fight Alucard full one. He is the son of Dracula and has the power of Blood King Mode."

"I will make this Alucard my servant." Menace smiled with confidence as the Swamp Trio exited the meeting room to begin their mission.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Alucard and his companions…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Alucard yelled out his battle cry as he cleave an skeleton in two, the skeleton's remains burned to ashes. The party also finished off the patrol group of the Entrance Hall.<p>

"Ah, nothing like a good workout to take out some monsters." Laura smiled proudly as she patted her sword.

"Ya know, ever since we learned about Alucard's father, our bonds have been strengthen by his resolve to end his father's evil." Wakaba smiled, still holding Togumasan.

"Yeah, but I'm still keeping an eye on that half-vampire." Inuyasha muttered.

"Um, are you sure Alucard's a good guy? He seems pretty scary when talking about getting revenge on his old man who is Dracula…" Kuwabara shivered.

"What's the matter, idiot? Scared?" Hiei smirked at his own joke.

"Shut up, shorty!" Kuwabara snapped at the fire demon. "I ain't scared, Alucard's a good guy once you get to know him!"

"Please don't fight, you two…" Bridget pleaded timidly.

"Yeah, cut it out." Yuusuke nodded in agreement. Kuwabara and Hiei looked away from each other, still angry at each other.

"So we're heading back to the Alchemy Lab to find a blue door in that area, right?" Chigusa asked about the information Alucard gave to his friends. Alucard nodded before his senses alerted him of some nearby presence.

"What's wrong, Alucard?" Yukki asked in concern. Alucard shushed his allies as he got his sword ready and pointed it at two shadows approaching.

"W-Wait! Don't hurt us!" A small girlish voice panicked. The shadows turned out to be a 15 year old boy with orange small spikey hair, wearing a male school uniform consisting of a white shirt, black pants and black shoes. Next to the boy is a 12 year old girl with short pink hair wearing a yellow vested schoolgirl's uniform with a black skirt, black high-heeled socks and brown shoes. But the odd thing about this girl is a spade shaped tail coming out of her butt.

The party looked at this duo with questions looming over their heads. It was then Tomoe asked them these words.

"Who are you two?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Gathering More Allies and Saving Possessed Victims: Saving Tsubasa's Friend, Hibiki and Saving Lala<strong>

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to finish this chapter, have a lot on my mind about what to get on my birthday and Hanukkah. The newest PS3 model with a 500 GB memory and the game, Destiny which is rated teen and made by the creators of Halo made it my top list for the holidays and my birthday. And Thanksgiving is coming up, so I won't update this story during those days. Anyway, Rito and Momo from To-Love-Ru which will be based on the To-Love-Ru Vita game, but will follow the anime and manga will join out heroes and they will rescue Hibiki Tachibana and Lala from To-Love-Ru, so stay tuned for more updates after Thanksgiving.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ya know, since playing Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow on my Wii U, I was thinking of doing a sequel to this story, this time with Bridget and Alucard's daughter as the main alongside Soma Cruz. Tell me what you think. Also, more To-Love-Ru characters (Mainly some girls and the perverted best friend of Rito) will appear in this story. Also, here is the late opening of the fanfic, with the song Light my Fire by KOTOKO.**

**(Light my Fire by KOTOKO plays)**

**We see bats flying off in the night sky as we see Castlevania in the horizon, then the screen went black as more bats appear and they formed into the title of the story.**

**We see Alucard on the castle's roof as he looked at the moon with a calm and cold look. Bridget in Mew form walked up to him with a smile.**

**We see Reina looking desponded as she lay down on the floor of the castle hall with her sword beside her.**

**We see Alucard and Bridget walking beside each other as images of their allies appeared in the background.**

**We see Maria Reynard Belmont praying in an area of the castle.**

**We see Richter Belmont grinning evilly as he sat on his throne with the Grand Order of Evil and Death present.**

**We see Koto from Kyousougaga grinning ear to ear**

**We then see Bridget surrounded by monsters, until Alucard leaped in and drew his sword and attacked the beasts.**

**We see some anime and game characters leaping into battle similar to the opening of Log Horizon**

**We see Alucard prowling through monsters, Sound Ninja and Angeloids under Minos' control and Alucard clashing with Sasuke Uchiha.**

**We see some of Alucard's allies battling their respected enemies from their respected shows in different areas of Castlevania.**

**We see Alucard knocking the Baka Trio, Fukuyama, The Prinicpal of Rito's school, Saruyama and Tomoki into the wall, fear on their perverted faces**

**We see Jean and Cute resting with Cute resting on Jean's shoulder, Jean looked at her with a kind smile.**

**We see Alucard surrounded by the Grand Order of Evil, Alucard transformed into his Blood King Mode and engages them head-on. **

**Next scene shows Alucard easily defeating Natsu Dragneel and Haru Glory after they mistaken him for an enemy**

**We see Dracula's shadowy silhouette as his eyes glow an sinister red.**

**Final scene shows Alucard and Bridget sitting on the ground, looking at the moon with Bridget resting her head on Alucard's shoulder and Alucard smiled slightly as the screen moves up and fade to black, then the title of the story shows up in the darkness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Gathering More Allies and Saving Possessed Victims: Saving Tsubasa's Friend, Hibiki and Saving Lala<strong>

Alucard narrowed his eyes fiercely and calmly at the boy and girl with the tail sticking out of her butt. "Who are you two? And I can tell you were brought to this dimension by the Queen's Gate." He asked in a calculated tone.

The orange haired boy gulped nervously as he sweat dropped and his eyes turned white dotted. 'He-He reminds me of Golden Darkness..' "Um… my name is Rito Yuuki." He introduced himself shyly.

The pink haired tailed girl looked at Alucard with distrusting eyes and said stoically "My name is Momo Belia Deviluke, one of the three heirs to the Deviluke Empire. I can tell you're a half-breed…"

Alucard was unfazed by Momo's cold deduction of figuring out that he is a half-vampire. So he replied with "That explains the tail coming out of your behind. Since you're from another universe, explain the Deviluke Empire."

"Um… the Deviluke Empire is the empire ruling the universe… And Momo as well as her sisters are the heirs of Emperor Deviluke and I had to marry one of them. Refusal to do so will result in Earth's annihilation…" Rito looked down with a desponded sigh.

"Damn… This Emperor Deviluke guy must be lower than I thought." Yusuke blinked in surprise.

"Father is not that bad once you get to know him." Momo smiled slightly before resuming her serious frown and faced Alucard. "Tell us where we are."

Bridget walked up beside Alucard and turned to him. "Let me explain this time, Alucard." Alucard nodded in response as Bridget turned to look at the two out of place boy and girl with a tail out of her butt. "This is Transylvania, Romania, 1797, also known as the home of Count Dracula."

Rito's eyes turned white dotted upon hearing what Bridget told him with fright. "C-C-C-Count Dracula?! We're in his homeland?!" Momo, however has an anger expression.

She said slowly "Did you say… Count Dracula?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" Asked Bridget who looked at the Deviluke child with concern on her features.

"Count Dracula… is the sworn enemy of the Deviluke Empire. He has killed thousands of innocent people who loved my father… Not only that, he… he killed our mother…' Momo closed her eyes as a flashback of her baby years as she witness her mother's death at the hands of Count Dracula in her mother's bedroom with a shocked expression. Dracula looked at Momo with an evil smirk before he turned into a bat and flew away. (A/N: If you don't get it, this is a reference to the opening of White Knight Chronicles 1.)

Rito turned to Momo with his still shocked expression. "B-But I thought Count Dracula is a fictional character in novels and movies! A-A-Are you saying he's real and he killed your, Nana and Lala's mother?!" Rito's expression changed to a sad and desponded look. "Does… Lala and Nana know about your mother's death at the hands of Dracula?"

Momo shook her head no. "No… Our father told them a lie that'll keep them from seeking revenge on the man who killed our mother. If they were to find out the truth that our mother didn't die of an illness, but murdered at the hands of Dracula, Lala would be sadden and Nana would be angry and seek revenge on the man who killed our beloved mother…"

"We feel your pain, Momo-chan." Yukki placed her hand on her chest with a soften expression. "Alucard's father, Dracula has caused so many tragic events through some many worlds because he was sadden by the death of his first and second wives…"

"…I heard rumors of Dracula having a son who rebelled against him and sided with the people of Dracula's dimension to put an end to his madness… You wouldn't happen to be the half-vampire hero who aided the humans of this dimension in 1476, Alucard, would you?" Momo asked with a small smile.

"I guess even without the use of the Queen's Gate, word of my noble deeds have reached even other realms of existence." Alucard smirked.

Yuusuke was conflicted by this. Alucard is the son of Dracula, Dracula is real and he's trying to put an end to every living being in the universe. He wished it was a dream, but slowly, it's becoming a reality. And how does Alucard know him?

"Um… Mister Alucard?" Rito shifted nervously. "We're looking for our friends after that thunderstorm brought us here. Me and Momo were the only ones who weren't separated and we're looking for them in this strange castle…"

"Don't say any word. We'll find your friends." Alucard reassured them with a soft smile.

"Yes, you can feel relived with mister Alucard here." Serenity closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, if he wasn't like a certain rich jerk…" Joey mumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Joey, be nice for Pete's sake." Tea groaned as she placed her hand on her forehead and sighed irritably.

"Hey, Alucard?" Kagome walked up to the leader of their group of heroes.

"Yes?" Alucard asked, probably knowing what she's gonna say next.

"If we encounter Maria Reynard Belmont again, it's best if we don't tell her you're Dracula's son. Even if you're an ally of the Belmonts, she would immediately mistake you for an enemy if she found out you're Dracula's son." Kagome suggested.

"I agree with Kagome. If she does find out, we have to convince her your heart is a noble one." Bridget agreed.

"Very well. We will not tell Maria about my relationship with Dracula until the time is right. Now, let's us hurry to the blue door in the Alchemy Laboratory. Rito and his tailed female friend will tag along." Alucard stated as he walked towards the way to the Alchemy Lab.

"W-Wait for us, mister Alucard!" Rito panicked as he and Momo followed the gang to their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, with the Baka Trio…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bacchi-Gu moaned as he and his friends rose up from their painful positions and rubbed their aching backs. "What the hell happened? I remember that goth looking guy knocking us out with some unholy hellish movements and something."<p>

The Librarian was watering some planets and told the Baka Trio cheerfully "That was the power of Master Alucard's half-vampire blood. Mortal humans like yourselves wouldn't last a minute against him."

"Half-vampire…?" The Baka Trio murmured in confusion as they suddenly took in a realization of what the Librarian meant.

"Futaba-chan!"

"Sanae-Chan!"

"My harem!" The Baka Trio have shocked expressions on their faces as they ran out of the Library, screaming "They're in trouble!" The Librarian shrugged as he continued to water his plants.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Alucard's party)<strong>

* * *

><p>The party arrived at their destination and Alucard got the Blue Orb out and the blue door opened instantly. "Great, we can press through." Nowa chimed in. The party entered through the door.<p>

When they were about to head through the next door, the door opened and Maria came out of the door, happy to see the party again.

"So, we meet again. I see there is more of you from last time." Maria greeted.

"Who's this?" Reina asked confusedly.

"This is my first time meeting her. So this is Maria?" Laura murmured in awe.

"It would seem so." Alucard greeted back to Maria.

"As friendly as ever, I see." Maria teased. She looked around with a frown. "It's strange… This castle is different than I last remember it."

"Huh? So you been to this castle before, Maria-chan?" Alice asked with arms crossed.

"Yes. When I was a little girl, my sister and I along with other maidens were kidnapped and taken prisoner in Dracula's castle so we can be sacrificed so the Lord of Vampires can take over the world. But my sister's husband before he became her husband and my brother-in-law came in and rescued all of us and defeated the evil Dracula and destroyed this same castle." Maria nodded.

Alucard was silent for a moment until he said "This castle is a creature of Chaos. It may take many incarnations."

"Just like Naraku…" Kagome whispered in astonishment.

Maria crossed her arms and began to ponder this. "So I guess I can't trust my own memories, huh? Oh well, I'll do my best. By the way, I'm looking for my brother-in-law. Maybe you could… never mind. Good luck." Maria waved goodbye as she took the exit in which the party came.

"Maria said her last name is Belmont. So that makes her a relative of the vampire-hunting Belmont clan." Mai scratched her chin in thought.

"So can we meet the Belmont of this era?" Midori made a cute cat smile.

"I don't know. All I do know is that I'm going to find the Master of this castle and put an end to his Master Plan." Alucard frowned as he opened the door, his friends followed soon afterwards.

As soon as they entered the next area of the castle, they heard organ pipes playing. Alucard observed the party's surroundings. "This must be the new version of the Royal Chapel, a church built in Dracula's castle." He relayed his info to his friends.

"So we'll be expecting the unfriendliness of faces here." Yugi frowned as the party took the stairs to the second floor.

As soon as the party step foot on the second floor, a powerful blast of energy was sent at them, forcing them to dodge it. "Above you!" Bridget pointed to the stair case as the party sees two people on the stairs.

The first one looked like an 18 year old buxom pink haired girl which reached her shoulders, on her head is a strange hairclip that seems alive and she wore the same uniform as Momo.

The second one has cream colored hair, wore armor similar to Tsubasa's Symphongear form and her eyes glowed red. Rito and Tsubasa imminently recognized them.

"Hibiki?!" Tsubasa's eyes widen in shock.

"Lala-chan!" Rito gawked in shock.

Lala closed her eyes and smiled eerily. "Hello, Rito-kun. It's a shame you will die here along with the traitor, Alucard when we're through with you."

"W-What are you saying, Lala-chan? You… You don't love me anymore?" Rito stuttered.

"Sorry, Rito-kun." Lala got out a ray gun. "But I serve Lord Death and he has ordered me and Hibiki to take back the girl called Bridget and kill you along with Alucard."

"Hibiki! Snap out of it! It's me, your friend, Tsubasa!" Tsubasa tried to reason with her friend. Hibiki growled in response as she pounded her fists. Yukki held her hand across Tsubasa with a serious frown.

"Hold on. I sense the same evil power that took control of Reina. So it's best if we knock them out so I can exorcism the evil spirits out of their bodies."

"In that case, I will help out. It's the least I can do after you help me out when we first met." Reina readies her sword and frowned at her reluctant opponents.

"Yukki-san…" Momo turned to Yukki. "Please save my sister so I can tell her the truth about what happened to our mother." Yukki nodded as she, Tsubasa and Reina charged at Lala and Hibiki who charged back.

"Won't you die for me?" Lala giggled as she fired her ray gun at Reina, she did a backflip away and dashed in to slash Lala three times, making the Deviluke princess winced in pain.

Meanwhile, Yukki and Tsubasa clashed with Hibiki and were locked in a counter attack cycle, Hibiki traded blows with Tsubasa and Yukki while the two latter traded blows with her.

Lala jumped up and fired more ray gun shots at Reina who did some side-stepping and leaped up and slams her foot down onto Lala's chest, knocking her into the ground.

"Okay… not bad for a hero of the light…" Lala muttered in a pouty tone as she fired more ray shots at Reina who deflected them with her sword. Lala saw her chance and did a rocket headbutt on Reina's chest, pushing her back a little.

"R-Reina's in trouble…" Dizzy stammered.

"Don't worry, Dizzy." Lili smirked. "I believed Reina has this in the bag."

And indeed, Reina shouted "Dragontail!" She slashed around and inflict some damage on Lala, knocking her back a little, but Lala resumed firing laser shots at her.

'I… I can't stand Lala being used by Dracula's forces…' Rito looked up with determination and shouted to Reina "Reina, grab her tail!"

Reina heard him and looked at him with skepticism, but she saw the same tail that came out of Momo's butt, which means Lala has the same tail with a different pointy end. Lala fired ray shots at Reina who did a leap of faith and landed behind, catching her off guard as the Traveling Warrior grabbed her tail.

"Ack! My tail!" Lala gawked as she bend over as Reina gripped her tight on her tail. "L-L-L-L-Let go!"

Meanwhile, Hibiki summoned a spear out of nowhere and lashed rapidly at Yukki and Tsubasa.

"We have to end this before we sustain any more damage!" Yukki called out to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa nodded and transformed her katana into a huge sword. In her thoughts 'Forgive me, Hibiki, but we had to free you from the Master's spell!" Her body glowed blue as she let out a scream and lashed out a powerful blue energy slash at Hibiki, knocking her towards Lala who is at the mercy of Reina, she was rendered unconscious.

"You know what to do, Yukki." Alucard nodded to Yukki who gave him a grin and thumbs up as she walked up to Lala and Hibiki's unconscious form.

Yukki did her hand symbols and Bridget can see the dark energy disappearing from Lala and Hibiki, both of them screamed in agony as the dark energy from their bodies disappeared. Hibiki reverted back to her normal human form which is the same uniform as Tsubasa. Tsubasa reverted back to human form as well and walked up to Hibiki's sleeping form and began holding her tightly, whispering "It's okay, Hibiki…. I won't let you share the same fate as Kanade…"

"Lala-chan!" "Sister!" Rito and Momo rushed up to Lala's unconscious body, Rito checked her pulse, he then heard Lala snoring and saying things like

"Oh Rito-kun… Kiss me." She puckered up her lips and rose up to kiss Rito who panicked and was holding her back. The gang except for Alucard laughed at this. They have saved two more heroes of the light.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Swamp Trio and the Outcast Angel<strong>

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. It's December and the holidays are coming up. So I will try to do my best to update this story during the holidays and my birthday which is in the same month we're in. So see you soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's 2015 and I'm kicking off the new year with continuing Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: Xover Edition. I'm sad to say that Mai-Hime would be replaced by Momo Kyun Sword since that anime interested me. Sorry for the change in crossovers, everyone. Enjoy Chapter 13.**

**Chapter 13: The Swamp Trio and the Outcast Angel**

* * *

><p>Hibiki slowly moaned as she rose up and rubbed her head. "I feel like a truck has hit me and I have gone to heaven, or the other place…" She mumbled to herself. She notice Tsubasa cradling her like a mother, Hibiki smiled in embarrassment. "Um, Tsubasa-chan, you can let go of me now. I'm not a kid." Tsubasa nodded in agreement as she let go of Hibiki and the cream haired girl stood up and looked at her surroundings. "Uh… Where are we?"<p>

"We're in Transylvania the home of Count Dracula in another Earth." Tsubasa told her as Hibiki snap her gaze to her friend and idol with a shocked and confused expression with wide eyes.

"C-Count Dracula?! But I thought he was a movie villain and fictional character! This can't be his castle…" The cream haired Symphogear muttered in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, he's real." Reika told her firmly. "You see, Bridget's world which we're on has a long history with Dracula and his mortal enemies, the Belmont clan. I believe Dracula's son would explain it to you." She gestured to Alucard who remained silent and stoic as ever.

He sighed and began relaying the history of his father and the Belmonts and why the Belmonts take it upon themselves to defeat the evil immortal Lord of the Vampires so he won't be able to conquer the entire universe and kill every last human in it.

"I…I didn't know Dracula has a sad and tragic past and why he orchestrated the death of Leon Belmont's fiancée so he can seek revenge on the Holy One for the death of his first wife. And I'm surprise mister Alucard here is Dracula's son and he rebelled against his father." Hibiki gave Alucard a desponded glance as she can feel Alucard's pain of losing his mother. Perhaps she and him are alike. She was hated by people for being the only survivor of the Noise attack on the year she received her Symphogear powers, so she can sympathize with Alucard.

"And the reason we were pulled out of our worlds is because of Bridget. Dracula's minions require her to be sacrificed for the Master Plan which is a plan to open portals to other worlds so they can conquer them. So we got to protect her at all costs." Sango told Hibiki.

"So that's what Death is up to, huh? He's trying to capture a girl needed for his minions' plan to invade our dimensions." Yusuke frowned. "The plot thickens, I guess."

"But the question is… Who is the one who orchestrated the Master Plan?" Hiei asked coldly.

"Dracula?" Kuwabara guessed with a confused expression.

"It can't be… Dracula was killed by the Belmont of this era a few years ago." Reika shook her head no. "Maybe one of his minions that survived an encounter with the Belmont of this era created it?"

"Reika-chan…" Midori glared at her rival. "How much do you know these things? And how do you know Mister Alucard to begin with?"

"Let it go, Midori." Alucard sighed as the party sees Lala groaning and slowly waking up. It took the gang a while to stop Lala from kissing Rito.

She slowly got up and rubbed her forehead to ease the pain. "I feel like an asteroid hit me on the Earth…" She muttered.

"Lala-chan… Are you back to normal?" Rito asked wary to see if Lala won't attack them again.

"Why, of course, Rito-kun. After all, you're my husband to be and next in line for the Deviluke Empire's throne." Lala closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully. She opened them again 5 seconds later and checked her surroundings. "Er… Where are we, Rito-kun?"

"You are in Transylvania, 1797, home of Count Dracula." Alucard told her coldly.

"Wait… Count Dracula?! The Deviluke Empire's sworn enemy?!" Lala covered her mouth in shock. "I heard he committed a first crime that no one dared speak of it ever again. Though, I don't know what happened that cause Dracula to be my father's most hated enemy…"

"Lala…" Momo stepped forward. "Listen to what I have to say and no matter what, you must remain calm." Lala was confused, but nodded in understanding. "The first crime Dracula committed against the Deviluke Empire… was the murder of our mother."

"W-What…?" Lala's eyes widen in shock. "But I thought Father said Mother died of an illness after you and Nana were born!"

"That was a lie to keep you and Nana from seeking revenge on Dracula. I saw it with my own eyes when I was in Mother's room when she was singing a lullaby to put me to sleep. Dracula entered the room and used a sword he has stolen from a Deviluke guard to kill our mother. Some say Dracula did this to throw the Deviluke Empire into despair by killing one of the royal family members of Deviluke."

Lala slumped to her knees, filled with shock. For the first time in her life, Lala knows sadness. Her mother, her beloved mother was killed not by an illness, but an evil vampire. Tears began for form on her eyes as she started crying and covered her face. Rito feels desponded, seeing Lala sadden by the real truth of her mother's death as he went to comfort her by hugging her.

"Now I know Dracula will never be forgiven for the crimes and despair he has committed." Rem has a serious look on her face. "We must find a way to destroy Dracula for good so he won't come back ever again and ending the hundred year's rebirth cycle."

"I agree." Alucard nodded. "My father will never be forgiven for his crimes against God and his children of the universe. And my father will pay for my mother's death. I swear on her grave I will save this world she loved so much."

"Alucard…" Bridget whispered softly as she looked at Alucard with a slight blush.

"Let us hurry to the next area of this Chapel." Tomoe suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they entered the next area of the Chapel. Rito and Momo managed to calm Lala down and she agreed to help Alucard and his party defeat the master of this castle.

* * *

><p>The next area after climbing up the stairs is a huge church like area of the Chapel with a huge organ in the center. As Alucard and his party entered this area, they heard, "Well, well, well! If it isn't Alucard!" That voice belonged to Melona.<p>

"That voice…" Reina, Jean, Nowa, Ymir and Tomoe's eyes widen in shock as they see Melona and the rest of the Swamp Three standing across from them in this area. Reina unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Melona. "You three! I should have known you were here as well!"

"You know these women, Reina-chan?" Yukki asked her, her fox ears twitched with curiosity.

"She's not the only one who knows these three…" Jean frowned furiously at the Swamp Three. "These sexy but evil women are Melona, Airi and Menace. Melona is a shape-shifter who can copy moves and even weapons. Airi is a ghost maid who can slowly drain the life out of you. And Menace is the ghost of a queen of a destroyed kingdom of long ago in our world. They serve the Swamp Witch, one of the members of the Grand Order of Evil as you recall."

"Ahhhh!" Yuusuke panicked. "They looked menacingly!" He nearly wet himself.

"Hello, Reina! It's so good to see you again!" Melona winked as she placed one hand on her hip. "I see you allied with half-vampire do-gooder son of Dracula, Alucard."

"You must be part of the Knights of Evil, those who serve the Grand Order of Evil…" Alucard narrowed his eyes fiercely as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the Swamp Trio. "Then you must know who the Master of this castle who formed the Order is. Tell me who the Master of this castle is so I can stop him or her from resurrecting my accursed father."

"We cannot give information for a half-breed who has betrayed his father who is the Lord of Vampires and future ruler of the universe…" Airi readies her scythe and got into a battle stance. "But if you hand over the girl called Bridget, perhaps Lord Death can forgive you for betraying Dracula and siding with those mortals with that Belmont you befriended before this era."

"I would never betray my mother's wishes and would never forsake my friendship with Trevor C. Belmont…" Alucard growled dangerously. "I promise both my mother and Trevor and his children that I would rid the world of the evil that plagues it. I will protect Bridget from the Master and his Order… So if it means to destroy you three, so be it!"

"You got that right!" Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and gripped it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was surprised that her future half-demon lover would agree with Alucard.

"Alucard may be related to the vampire who's trying to mass genocide every living being in the universe, but he too has a human mother to honor her wishes… And that act of generosity reminded me of my mom! So say your prayers, you demonic freaks!" The half dog demon snarled as he got into a battle position.

"Inuyasha…" Alucard couldn't help but smiled slightly at Inuyasha's growing trust in him. Inuyasha may be arrogant, but he has a noble heart and he has the same love of a human mother like he does.

"Here, here, Inuyasha!" Mai nodded as she got her fan ready. "Honoring a beloved family member's wishes is the ultimate act of justice!"

"Same here." Reina unsheathed her sword and got into a battle position.

"I agree as well." Tomoe unsheathed her katana.

"Is that how pheasants like you should act? Very well then…" Menace's fists glowed with blue spirit energy.

"Yikes! That Egyptian looking woman is using some sort of freaky magic thingy!" Joey gritted his teeth in fear as he stepped back a little.

"Alucard…" Futaba looked at Alucard with trusting eyes.

"Very well then, Alucard. Time to die!" Melona shouted as she shape shifted into Reina.

"What on earth?" Rem gasped. "She transformed into Reina! This could be bad since we can't tell which is which!"

"I can sense the fake Reina's dark aura with those two." Bridget stated seriously as she can somehow see the dark aura coming from Reina Melona. "As long as Alucard and his friends can focus on the battle at hand, they should be okay."

Alucard charged at Reina Melona and clashed swords with her. 'This should be easy…' Melona thought to herself. 'With his precious equipment, Alucard should fall down in 30 seconds or so.' However, Alucard when Melona tried to slash him, disappeared as soon as the sword connected to his torso and he reappeared behind her and slashed her in the back. "The hell?! I thought without your precious equipment, you would be weak! Weak!" She screamed in disbelief.

"Fool." Alucard smirked. "Even without my equipment, I am still powerful over the years." Alucard slashed Reina Melona three times with his sword and adding in a punch in the torso, knocking her back a little.

Inuyasha charged at Airi and they locked weapons. Airi tried to use her energy draining move, but Inuyasha managed to break his Tetsusaiga free and did a lower slash, giving Airi some decent hurt.

"Not bad for a half-breed…" Airi muttered as she got into a defensive position.

"Feh, you're not bad yourself. But I'm better!" Inuyasha grinned as he raised his sword. "Wind Scar!" He slams the mighty Tetsusaiga down, the wind attack hit Airi, she tried to reflect it, but it was too strong as her barrier shattered. Tomoe rushed in and slashed Airi three times with her katana.

Mai threw five shuriken at Menace who deflected them with her hands. However, that wasn't Mai's original plan, she charged in and punched Menace in the gut, making the ghost queen spit out blood.

"You pheasant!" Menace growled as she used, Setra to inflict harm onto her, Mai was hit in the stomach five times by Menace's scepter and punches, but the Crimson Ninja recovered and gave Menace a killer uppercut.

Airi lashed energy scythe blades at Inuyasha who was hit by them in the arm, but he recovered quickly and he shouted "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" He lashed his energy claws at Airi who was hit by them and was implanted into the wall.

Mai and Menace traded blows with each other for a good 2 minutes until Mai saw an opening in Menace's attacks and used her leg to sock Menace in the chin, which flung her towards the ceiling, knocking her out for the rest of the fight. Mai didn't kill Menace, but she knocked the ghost queen out.

Melona shape shifted into Tomoe and tried to use this form against Alucard by slashing rapidly on him. But luckily, Reina swoop in and slashed Melona across the chest, reverting Melona to her original form.

"H-How the hell can a half-breed like you be able to beat me, the great Melona?!" Melona gawked as Alucard glowed red.

"I didn't do it alone. I fought alongside Trevor Belmont and his allies against my father. And now history repeats itself with my new allies." Alucard smirked as he let out a battle yell as he slams his sword down, resulting in a shockwave that knocked Melona into the organ piano, crumbling to pieces. When the dust settled, Melona's head was sticking out of it, swirly eyes and all as stars float around her head. Alucard sheathed her sword.

"That is super awesome, mister Alucard!" Lala cheered..

"Yeah, way to go guys." Lili smiled as she folded her arms.

Dizzt however, looked at the Swamp Three in concern. "Are they gonna be alright?"

"Believe me, they will be alright." Ymir sighed. Suddenly, Alice's PDA beeped.

"Huh?" Alice got out her PDA and checked the display on it. "A Queen's Gate Dimensional Rift is opening here!"

"Eh?" Chigusa looked at it in wonder. A hole opened up in the sky and Alucard's party could heard screaming coming from it. After getting out of the way, they see a figure falling out of the hole. Alucard inspected the person falling out of the dimensional hole from a safe distance.

…An angel?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Third Deviluke Sister: Angeloids and Saving Two of Laura's Friends<strong>

**A/N: Whew, another long chapter, hopefully. Anyway, next time, Alucard and the gang will meet the Heaven's Lost Property gang, and then rescue Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott and Nana from To-Love-Ru from the brainwashed spell. It's been a long time since October since I worked on this fanfic. And now renewed interest has got me to work on it again. Also, I was thinking of changing Dracula's final form seen in the final boss battle of Symphony of the Night. Can you give me ideas on a new design for Dracula's final boss form for the final battle of this story? Feel free me to PM me on ideas regarding that. I hope to see you next time. Happy New Year, everyone! P.S. Good luck to future fanfic writers, everywhere.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Nanael from Queen's Blade and Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos, the Heaven's Lost Property crew, Nana from To-Love-Ru, Houki Shinonono and Cecilia Alcott from Infinite Stratos and Super Heroine Chronicle will appear in this super long chapter (I hope.) So let's start Chapter 14.**

**Chapter 14: The Third Deviluke Sister: Angeloids, Outcast Angels and Saving Two of Laura's Friends**

* * *

><p>She has ear length light blue hair and green eyes. She wore a uniform consisting of a white camisole with a skirt, polka-dots panties, and steel plate leggings. She also wears a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left, other angels just wear two gloves. But the most notable features are her wings which are asymmetrically.<p>

The mysterious winged girl crashed into the ground with such force, the party except for Alucard winced at such a impact.

"Yeouch, that's gotta hurt." Tristan opened an eye to see if the girl is okay.

Bridget noticed a bottle tied around the winged girl's waist and it spilled a little, it got on Bridget's face. She used her finger to clean her face and took a lick out of the mysterious substance. She gave a disgusted shudder and commented softly "This milk taste awful."

The winged girl moaned as she slowly rose up and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes and noticed the milky substance is about a quarter filled. "Awwww shit! My holy milk is about half a quarter gone!" She glared at Bridget who looked at her in alarmed expression. "You stupid monkey! Look what you did!"

"Monkey?" Momo frowned as she folded her arms. "She is a normal human being. So who gives you the right to call her a monkey? And she didn't do anything, you did it after you fell out of that portal."

"H-Hey!" The girl growled, an anger vein on her forehead. "You reminded me of Alleyne and Risty…"

"It's been a while, Nanael." Reina smiled slightly as Nowa waved at her.

"Reina? Jean? Nowa? Ymir? Tomoe?" Nanael grimaced as she rubbed her temples to keep herself calm. "Great, you're here too. But… where the hell are we?"

"It would be best if Sir Alucard can explain it to you." Miroku walked up to Nanael. "My name is Miroku, lady angel and would you do the honors of baring my children?"

Nanael responded by slamming her foot down on Miroku's head and stomped him repeatly. "You sicko pervert! I would never be a mother to your children!" She roared in fury as she continued stomping on him.

After Ymir and Tomoe managed to calm Nanael down, Alucard began explaining to her about the world she is in, the history with Dracula and the Belmonts and Dracula's minions' Master Plan to tear open portals to the otherworlders' worlds for a full frontal invasion.

"Wait… Dracula… I heard that name from the Chief Angel… But I don't remember where." Nanael then smiled pervertedly at Alucard who remained unfazed by this tactic. "And Mister Tall, Goth and Handsome is Dracula's son, eh?" Nanael then grinned as she jabbed a thumb at herself. "No choice! I, the Messenger of Heaven, Nanael will aid you in defeating the Master of this castle and foil this Master Plan!"

"We're fine without your help…" Futaba frowned as she and Nanael glared at each other, sparks between their eyes occurred, indicating they are now rivals.

"Please don't fight you two…" Serenity whimpered.

"Yeah. Cut it out." Joey nodded in agreement. Futaba and Nanael turned away from each other and huffed.

"Now then, let us continue forward to the next area of the Royal Chapel." Kurama suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they left the room. When they left the room, four figures warped in, only their dark silhouettes were seen.

"Melona, Airi and Menace…" A girl silhouette with cat ears began speaking. "You three head back to the Order's room and rest to recover your strength until Werbellia says you can go after Alucard and the girl. We'll take it from here."

"Correct. We, the Knights of Darkness, Dracula's newest and loyal servants will handle this on Death's orders." A girl silhouette with a bow on top stated as the four shadows disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>(With the Order of Evil…)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Looks like your loyal 'servants' failed…" Itachi's voice said with disdain.<p>

"It matters not." Werbellia chuckled in the shadows. "I will give them an extreme punishment when they return. That will give them a higher motivation."

"So, who will go next?" Bakura asked, folding his arms.

"I'll go." A 23 year old man stepped out of the shadows. He has short white hair and he has a menacing looking scythe on his back.

"So, you'll go after them, Hidan?" Young Toguro's voice asked.

"Of course." Hidan smirked darkly before he continued. "I'll stake my life as a member of the Ataksuki on it." Orichimaru however, chuckled at this.

"Very well, if you are true to your words, then fight Alucard full on even if it costs you your life."

"I won't return without the girl. So Alucard will meet his end by my hands…" Hidan frowned as he exited the room. For a moment there, they heard Hidan muttering "Freaking Snake…"

"Very well, then." Death nodded.

"Death, if you don't mind me asking…" Naraku's voice spoke. "How is the second phase of the Master Plan coming along?"

"You mean the brainwashed Belmont?" Death figured. "Yes, as long as He continues to hold his grip on Belmont's mind, the girl will be ours and the Master Plan will face fruition."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Alucard's Party)<strong>

* * *

><p>Alucard and his party entered the next part of the Royal Chapel. It was a tower like structure.<p>

"I take it we need to climb this tower?" Sonico wondered as she looked around the tower.

"I believe so, Sonico. Looks like we need to work together to climb this tower." Bridget nodded as she transformed into her Mew Mew Form.

"Ahhh!" Reina yelped as she felt something on her ass.

"What is it?" Duke asked in alarm as the others adverted their gaze on Reina with concern.

Reina turned around to see a midget like person rubbing her bottom with a perverted giggle. This midget has black hair, wore normal clothes and his eyes always seem white dotted, but with glee.

"My, what a sexy ass you got here." The boy slurred. Jean was angry, however that someone was moving in on his tuff. Luckily, Alucard did him a favor by instantly grabbing the small pervert and held him by the collar. The perverted midget screamed and shouted "Damn it! Let me go! Ikaros! Your master needs saving!"

Alice felt Goosebumps as she feels there is an attack coming towards them. "Move!" She shouted, and they heeded their words as they leaped and dodge rolled out of the way as energy arrows hit the floor. Alucard looked up to see an 15 year old girl with wings similar to Nanael, only they looked exactly like what an angel's wings should be, she has white revealing clothes and a strange collar around her neck with a broken dangling chain.

"I must protect Master…" The girl said in an emotionless tone as she readies herself for combat.

"Master…?" Kagome muttered as she and the others see Alucard walking towards the angel girl with an undaunted gaze.

"You don't mean this pathetic pervert of a human as your master, do you?" Alucard asked venomously as he raised his arm, holding the perverted midget.

"That's right! She serves me! So you better let me go if you know what's good for you!" The midget smirked. Alucard however, threw the midget into a wall. The midget was implanted into the wall with a groan.

"You hurt Master… Prepare to face the consequences…" The angel girl got into a boxer stance.

"Careful, Alucard!" Yukki called out to him. "I feel some serious high energy coming from this girl!"

"Then I better switch to Blood King Mode…" Alucard nodded as he transformed into Blood King Mode. The angel girl was taken aback by Alucard's change in appearance, but remained emotionless. But deep down, she feels intimated and frighten by Alucard's form.

The angel girl charged at Alucard, intending to plant her fist into his face, but Alucard warped out of the way, surprising the girl called Ikaros. She looked around for her foe. Inside her eyes are data searching for Alucard, but a kick in the torso knocked her back with such force, that she was forced to skid across the floor.

Rito and Lala were shocked and frighten by Alucard's Blood King Mode.

"W-What the hell is that form Alucard is in…?" Rito muttered in fear.

"That, according to Alucard and Reika… is Alucard's Blood King Mode. It's his true form which can rival a god's power…" Chigusa told him.

"So Alucard's power… can rival my dad's?" Lala muttered in disbelief and shuddered at the thought of someone as powerful as Alucard can rival her dad's power, let alone face him in combat.

Yuusuke watched as Alucard and Ikaros glared at each other. He suddenly felt a small migraine as a vision occurred inside his mind.

In that vision, Yuusuke who is somehow wearing Ancient Japanese clothes was walking with Midori and someone. That person looked like Alucard who is wearing the same clothes he has on in the present.

"What will you do, Yuusuke? Are you going to stand by and let this country's silly traditions prevent you and Midori from being married?" The person asked him.

Yuusuke smiled slightly. "No… Of course not, Sir Alucard. The only way to escape a fate like that… is to commit suicide. That way, me and Midori can be reincarnate into the future where that silly tradition is no longer around and Midori and I will be married and lived happily ever after."

"I see…" The person who is revealed to be Alucard nodded slowly. "And I suppose I cannot talk you and Midori out of it, can I?"

"Sorry Sir Alucard, but our minds are made up." Midori closed her eyes and smiled a bit despondently. "But when we commit suicide, can you promise us this?"

"Go on?" Alucard has a feeling on where this is going.

"Can you ask Death, your father's loyal servant to spare our souls and let us reincarnate in a chosen era?" Yuusuke asked him out of kindness.

"…Very well." The vision ended.

Reika watched as Yuusuke slumped to the floor. In her thoughts, 'I'm restoring Yuusuke's memories bit by bit as promised, Alucard. Perhaps opposing fate can be a good thing. That is why you ask me to prevent the tragedy of Yuusuke and Midori from ever happening again in the first place. I just need to wait until Midori gives Yuusuke the Kiss of Memories to restore his memories completely.'

"Yuusuke! Are you alright?!" Midori gasped as she kneed down and checked his pulse, to her relief, it's still beating.

"Takaeshi! Hold on!" Futaba gasped.

Lala noticed Yuusuke laying on the ground with a headache. "Is he sick?" She asked the two possible lovers of Yuusuke.

"Yes. It's a shame Chigusa-sensei didn't bring any medicine when we were pulled into this world." Futaba looked at Lala with perplex features. "Are you a nurse or something?"

"Not only that, but I'm the greatest genius in the entire universe as voted by Galaxy's Top Ten Geniuses!" Lala grinned. In another dimension, a certain super genius of the universe sneezed in her subspace lab. Lala touched the strange hairclip on her hair and a bright light appeared, when it cleared, everyone save for Bridget who was watching the stand still fight between Alucard and Ikaros saw Lala in a cute nurse's outfit along with some medical supplies.

Rito sighed and slowly smiled. "That's Lala-chan for you." Perhaps that is why Rito loves her so much despite her cheery attitude.

"Leave it to Nurse Lala to heal your friend!" Lala smiled as she got out her medicine bag and got out some universal Advil. Sonico looked at Lala with sparkles in her eyes.

"Your costume reminds me of the one that one of my bandmates wore." She gasped in awe.

Bridget watched as Ikaros flew towards Alucard and she tried to land a hit on him, but the half-vampire blocked her punch with his hand and used the spare hand to use his sword to slash her, causing him to dash back to avoid the slash. Ikaros fired more energy arrows from her wings, but Alucard's Blood King Mode's tremendous speed allowed him to avoid them at the speed of light and he did a five punch combo on Ikaros.

Ikaros frowned as she made a sick bow materialized as she grabs it and readies an arrow. The midget regain consciousness in about 30 seconds and saw what Ikaros was gonna do. He gawked in fear as he remember in detail what that bow is capable of.

However, before Ikaros can fire the bow, Alucard warped behind her and placed his sword near her neck. "I know what that bow is capable of… So if you want to live, do not use that bow…" He told her with a tone as cold as ice. Ikaros was surprised, but secretly shocked that this man was able to back her into a wall.

"W-Wait! Don't kill her!" The midget pleaded as he ran up to Alucard and got into a begging position. "I'll do anything you want! Be it to strip naked to humiliate myself for your amusement? Be your servant? Anything! Just don't kill her!"

"Like with Inuyasha, I don't kill people with goodness in their hearts and noble intentions." Alucard told him stoically as he lifted his sword away from Ikaros and changed back to his normal form.

"Tomoki! Ikaros!" A voice called out as 6 people came in.

The first one is a teenage girl of average height, sporting long brown hair, which is usually kept in a ponytail held by a ribbon. She has large brown eyes, and notably the largest breasts and wore a dark purple school uniform.

The second one is a teenage boy with silver short hair, wear glasses and a male school uniform with the same color as the girl's.

A tall young woman, she has long purple hair with two ribbons tied to both of her side burns. She has squint-y dark-purple eyes and maintains a constant grin, which reflects her sadistic attitude. She wore the same uniform as the brown haired girl.

A short girl who has blue hair long in twin-pigtails, ultramarine eyes and eyebrows in the same powder blue as her hair. Her collar is also different, it's larger and wider than her neck. Her body is very thick at the hips and thighs, more so than other characters and she is rather generously built, with a thick frame. Her wings are not feathers, are more like the wings of an insect with different hues varying anywhere between purples and greens. She usually wears an extremely short dress that barely reaches the stretches of her legs with vertical stripes going down the front that goes to her thighs, and gloves that go up to the elbows. She wears a cape of two colors - white on the outside and salmon on the inside - that is split into many slitted rectangles and shoulder pads. She also wore high boots that are mainly white but change to a coal color that go up to her thighs too; there are two thin strips of white cloth connecting her boots and the main article of clothing she wears. She also never wears panties.

A buxom girl who has blonde long hair that reaches down to her ankles. She has the same clothes as Ikaros, but her clothes have other styles that appear to be blue. She also has white blue wings that are designed for hyper acceleration.

And finally, a small girl who wore nun clothes with blond hair was looking at Alucard with a cute and innocent nature.

The brown ponytailed girl looked at Alucard with his sword and Ikaros who remained calm. Jumping to conclusions that this man was trying to kill Ikaros and the midget known as Tomoki. She growled angrily as she pointed a finger at Alucard and shouted "Hey you! What were you thinking trying to kill Tomoki and Ikaros with that sword?!" She raised her hand up and was intending to karate chop Alucard, but Alucard warped behind her when she slams her hand down and her eyes turned white dotted when Alucard disappeared in an instant and reappeared behind her.

"If you jump to conclusions like that, your life would be ended in an instant…" Alucard warned as his eyes glowed demonic red. He has control over his powers, but he can get angry if he wants to, hence why he remained cool and cold and calculating. His eyes returned to normal and he told her calmly "For your information, girl. This idiot you called Tomoki was groping one of my friends who is a female and his servant angel attacked me because of that."

"Is that so…?" The brown ponytail girl said darkly as a dark demonic aura appeared around her as she walked slowly towards Tomoki who started to panicked in fear.

"N-Now wait, Sohara-chan… I wasn't rubbing that sexy girl's ass, honest! I was charting on where we are!" Too late… The girl known as Sohara karate chopped Tomoki and gave him pain.

* * *

><p>The blue haired girl and busty blondie stared at Alucard with wide eyes and surprise expressions while Alucard glared at them with his usual cold eyes. The blondie leaned over to the blue haired girl and whispered "Hey Nymph, did you see that strange guy who reappeared behind Sohara-chan in a flash? Not even I can perform just a feat like that when I switch to Pandora mode mark 2!"<p>

Nymph's eyes showed data, indicating that she is scanning Alucard somehow. When her analysis was complete, she gasped in shock. "I-Impossible…"

The blondie with a busty body yelped in shock. "What?! Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me an Angeloid heart attack!"

"S-Sorry, Astraea. I finish scanning this person's data and discovered something shocking…" Nymph pointed out.

"Well, what is it?" Astraea glared at her friend and fellow Angeloid as she calls her.

"This man's power… it's higher than the Master of Synapse himself and there is another form that surpasses even God. This man not only frightens me, but he also has frightening powers that can surpass even ancient gods of lore."

"Whoa! Is he a powerful Angeloid we never heard of?" Astraea gasped.

"For your information, I am not a Angeloid." Alucard told them, indicating he somehow heard their chat as he walked towards them. "And you said Master of Synapse… You meant Minos, correct?"

"You know our former master?" Nymph glared at Alucard, but deep down, she is still frighten by Alucard's presence, it reminded her of Minos who treats her as a plaything in the past when she was still his servant.

"I know he is a member of the Grand Oder of Evil. So I take it you two have a bad relationship with him." Alucard told them stoically.

"We haven't introduce ourselves. My name is Nymph and this is Astraea. You already met Ikaros. We're Angeloids. And the one who looks like a nun is Chaos, she's also an Angeloid." Nymph introduced herself and Astraea who waved nervously at Alucard.

"And who are your human friends?" Alucard asked again.

"The one with the brown ponytail is Sohara Mitsuki. The one with the purple hair is Master Mikako Satsukiitane." The girl in question tied up Astraea in an instant. "Ah! Mikako-sama!" She panicked.

"My, my, Astraea-chan. You shouldn't tell this scary man information about us. He might gobble you up." Mikako smiled like a sadistic woman as she gave Alucard her sadistic grin. But Alucard glared at her with the coldest and emotionless expression, Mikako felt something that made her shudder. 'W-What is this? I never felt this afraid before, I never have been afraid in my entire life…' When Alucard glared at her, she felt like her soul is being pierced by a cold and demonic force coming from Alucard that is slowly making her cowardly like Courage the Cowardly Dog. She took a step back, intending to regain her sadistic nature. Alucard kneed down and untie Astraea as a way of self-pity for her.

"Um…" Nymph started to say. "The one with the glasses is Eishirou Sugata aka Ei-kun. And mister pervert himself is Tomoki Sakurai." She turned to Alucard and faced him, still afraid of his appearance. "What's your name?"

"…Alucard." He told her stoically.

After a long introduction was made between everyone (Including Yuusuke who recovered thanks to Lala's Advil) and the newcomers, Bridget then explained her world that Tomoki and his group are in and the land they are in including the history of Dracula.

"Interesting…" Eishirou adjusted his glasses. "So, in this world, the movie villain and novel character, Count Dracula is real and he tried to take over the world in the past with an army of real monsters, but was defeated by a clan of vampire hunters called the Belmonts. But thanks to this Crimson Stone you mentioned, Dracula comes back every hundred years, correct?"

"That is what Alucard told us." Yugi nodded.

"I also agree with Alucard as I may have a history with him." The Pharaoh nodded as well.

"So this is the New World, a world where Dracula is real." Eishirou muttered. Sohara however, was not buying it.

"What kind of fools do you think we are?! Dracula is a movie villain! He's not real!"

"Then explain how you got here, human?" Hiei smirked. Sohara's navitiy reminds him of Kuwabara, so he immediately disliked her. Sohara tried to counter what Hiei and Alucard told her, but after 30 seconds, she crossed her arms and pouted.

"But why does Dracula want to take over the world? What drove him to madness?" Astraea wondered. Before Alucard can answer that, he felt a incoming presence coming from the top.

"Move…" He ordered everyone, they heeded his words and moved to a safe spot, an energy ray hit the floor, leaving a burnt mark. Everyone looked up to see three people.

The first one has pink hair like Momo and Lala, but in a different hairstyle, and she wore the same school uniform as them, and her tail has a different pointy shape. And she wielded an energy cannon.

The second one is a girl about 16 years old, has black hair with a green ribbon tied in a ponytail and she is in a similar machine that Laura used to have, only it is orange. So it must be an IS.

And the third is a 17 year old girl with blond shoulder length hair with curly tips, a blue headband with a frilly design and a blue IS armed with guns. Laura and Lala immediately recognized them.

"Nana sister!"

"Alcott?! Shinonono?!"

"Damn… and here I was hoping I would get rid of you lot." Nana frowned as she aimed her cannon at them again.

"Nana, don't forget…" Houki told her in a dazed and dulled tone. "We need the girl Bridget alive for the Master Plan to succeed."

"Shut up! Who cares about that brat?! If we kill Alucard and his friends, Death will reward us!" Nana snapped at her as she charged up the cannon.

"How rude! We need that girl for the Master Plan to succeed and you're disobeying Lord Death's orders!" Cecilia growled as she aimed one of her IS's guns at Alucard.

"Nana-chan! Snap out of it! It's us, your friends and family!" Lala pleaded with Nana.

"Alcott, Shinonono! Have you lost your freaking minds?!" Laura growled. "It's me, your best friend, Laura Bodewig!"

"Hold on." Yukki raised the back of her flat hand to stop them. "I can sense they are under the Master and Order's influence. So I believe Alucard needs to knock them out so I can purify them of the evil that's taking control of them."

"Very well… I better switch to Blood King Mode to speed things up…" Alucard nodded as he switch to Blood King Mode again.

"Sayarona, half-vampire!" Nana grinned wickedly as she fired, Alucard flew at her at mark 3 speed, dispelling the laser blast. "The fuck?!" Nana gawked as Alucard appeared in front of her with arms crossed.

"Such advanced weaponry won't work on me…" He told her stoically as he grabbed her by the tail and flung her towards the ground where his friends are, knocking her out. Yukki decided to wait until Alucard got all three of them together for the exorcism to work.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way…" Houki frowned as she raised her IS's blade up and slashed vertically at Alucard, he was hit by it, but his Blood King Mode's regenetive powers healed that wound. Alucard did a vertical kick onto Houki's chest, knocking her back a little.

"You traitor!" Cecilia growled as she opened fire on Alucard, he used his wings to block them. He charged at Cecilia and punched her three times in the chest, pushing her back a little. She fired bazooka missiles at him, but he carefull outmaneuver them with his super speed. He got his sword out and slashed one of the components of Cecilia's IS, destroying one of her guns.

Alucard noticed Houki flying towards him with her blade about to impale him.

"Alucard, watch out!" Bridget gasped in shock. Alucard sidestepped out of the way and knee kicked Houki in the chest, flinging her towards the ceiling of the second floor a bit.

"Whoa! Alucard is hot and strong!" Nanael drooled as she witness Alucard's strength at first-hand.

Cecilia gritted her teeth as she fired machine gun shots at Alucard, but he puts up a protective barrier to block them. He lurged at her, disappearing first, and reappearing close to her and did a rapid 20 hit punch which knocked her into the wall. Her IS started to malfunction and is about to explode. Alucard flew towards her and managed to pull her out of the IS, Cecilia was rendered unconsciousness after such a mightier force.

Alucard's sharp hearing heard Houki's battle scream as Houki attempted to ran him through with her sword, but in a quick slash draw, Alucard managed to slash her IS to pieces, causing Houki to fall down, she screamed as Alucard warped in and punched her in the gut, knocking her unconsciousness. Tomoki and Sohara turned into chibis with white dotted eyes and shocked at Alucard's powers at first hand.

"Alucard's powers…" Sohara murmured.

"Frightens the shit out of us…" Tomoki was the second to said this. Alucard landed down to his friends and placed the unconscious Houki and Cecilia beside Nana who is knocked out still.

Alucard turned to Yukki after switching back to his normal form. "You know what to do, Panettone…" Was all he said to her.

"Got it!" And she perform the exorcism ritual. Bridget sees the dark energies that are inside the three girls being destroyed, Houki, Cecilia and Nana screamed in agony as they are being purified of the evil that is controlling them. The three let out a sigh of relief in their sleep as the dark energy disappeared, gone for good from their bodies.

Bridget walked up to Alucard and held his arm. "Are you hurt, Alucard?" She asked him in concern.

"Just a little." Alucard shrugged. "Were you concern about me?"

"Yes. But you managed to save more heroes of the light as always. But I want to help you in fighting more monsters and saving more heroes with you next time." Bridget smiled softly as she hugged Alucard's arm. "Promise me that you'll let me stand by your side during battles, okay?"

"…I promised." Alucard smiled slightly. 'Maybe you and I are perfect for each other, Bridget.'

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Peach Warrior and her Guardians: Maria Again and a New Mission<strong>

**A/N: How was that little Bridget x Alucard moment? Anyway, this is my longest chapter ever and I hope it's a good one. Hopefully, the next chapter will be even longer and it will feature the first appearance of Momo Kyun Sowrd in my fanfiction. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Peach Warrior and her Guardians: Maria Again and a New Mission**

* * *

><p>Houki, Nana and Cecilia groaned in unison as Nana lifted herself up first while Houki and Cecilia slowly opened their eyes. "What the hell happened?" Nana muttered as she looked around, this place doesn't seem familiar to her. "This place doesn't look familiar to me!"<p>

Houki and Cecilia got themselves up and they rubbed their sore spots. Houki noticed her destroyed IS. "What happened to my IS?" She blinked as she try to remember what happened that lead to the destruction of her IS.

"And why on Earth are we in a danky old castle like this?" Cecilia added as she stood up and dusted herself, before noticing everyone looking at her. "Oh hello." She greeted.

"Alcott, Shinonono. Are you back to normal?" Laura asked, glaring at them coldly, but also showing concern for her friends.

"Laura? Where exactly are…?" Houki stopped in mid-sentence. She started to remember the events leading up to this. "That black cloud that engulfed us. And there was a woman who wore sinister revealing clothes chanting something. She was casting a spell on three of us…" Houki scratched her chin in thought.

"I remembered too…" Cecilia frowned. "That place the woman and three of us were in was like a gathering of evil villains. And then, our minds went blank…"

"Wait… I think the same old hag also brainwashed me!" Nana gritted her teeth in fury. "Nobody brainwashes Nana Aster Deviluke and gets away with it!"

"Then your memories have returned…" Alucard suggested as he walked up to the three. Houki got into a battle position. "Don't bother. I saved your lives from the Order's mind control spells with the help of Panettone over there." He gestures to Yukki who waved at them with a cheesy grin.

"Who are you, kind sir?" Cecilia asked politely, feeling she owes Alucard a debt for saving her from living the life of being a brainwashed evil minion.

"…Alucard." Alucard said nothing after that. Nana grimaced.

"Geez, someone has the case of leave me alones…" Lala pounced onto Nana with happiness in her features.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal, little sister Nana!" She squealed.

"H-Hey! Big Sis Lala! I'm okay, really!" Nana managed to push her big sister off of her.

"Nana…" Momo called out to her as she walked up to her spoiled twin sister. "This is Count Dracula's castle in Transylvania, Romania…"

"Dracula, our family's biggest enemy because of one stupid thing he committed?" Nana gave her sister a skeptical look. "What did he do to make him public enemy number 1 of our family's empire? Stole dad's cookies or something?" She joked.

"He killed our mother…" Lala looked down despondently.

"Pardon?" Nana was taken aback by this when Lala said that.

"When you and Momo were born, Momo was in our mother's room, singing her a lullaby to put her to sleep. That is where Dracula came in and assassinated her." Rito told her slowly and a bit despondently. "Momo witness her mother's death at the hands of Dracula. Your father spread this rumor that your mother died of an illness, but it was a lie to keep you and Lala from seeking revenge on the man who took your mother's life…"

"That… idiot father of mine!" Nana slams her fist onto the ground. "How dare he lied to me like that! All this time… I thought Mom died of an illness…" Nana sniffled as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"Wait, Dracula? As in the move villain Count Dracula?" Cecilia was clearly confused by this. "I don't believe it. He's nothing but a movie villain. He's not real."

"Unfortunately, he's real." Reina has one of her serious looks on her face. "And we are pulled into this world due to his minions' plans to invade our dimensions through the Queen's Gate."

"Don't believe it if you want." Alice nodded as she crossed her arms. "But Dracula is real and his evil possessing you three is proof of that, Miss…"

"Houki Shinonono. Houki would do." Houki introduced herself.

"My name is Cecilia Alcott. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Alucard and allies." Cecilia bowed lightly.

"…Likewise, I am sure." Alucard said nochanticly.

"You still haven't answered our questions on how Dracula became evil and wishes to eradicate all live in multiple worlds…" Eishiro pointed out as he adjusted his glasses. Alucard sighed and began explaining the history of Dracula to those who haven't heard the true history of Dracula.

Nymph, Astraea and Chaos were sadden by this while Tomoki and his human friends remained silent upon hearing the tragic tale of Dracula.

"I… never knew Dracula would seek revenge on God and his children for the death of his first wife and betrayed his friend, Leon Belmont…" Tomoki looked down despondently.

"It's so… sad…" Sohara sniffled.

Chaos walked up to Alucard. "Mister Alucard, sir?" Alucard looked at the little Angeloid with his unfaunted gaze. "Has Mister Dracula forgotten how to love?"

"…Yes, he has forgotten how to love. His second wife died because he abandoned the need for love to fulfill his selfish gain." Was his response.

"Oh…" Chaos looked down, a bit sadden by this.

"I would never forgive Dracula for committing such an unspeakable act." Cecilia frowned as she crossed her arms. "But seeking revenge on humanity for the death of his first wife is not going to bring her back!"

"I agree as well." Houki nodded with an angry frown. "If he hasn't found that Crimson Stone, then his first wife would still be alive."

"Then will you help us?" Hibiki asked hopefully.

"I'm gunning for Dracula for what he did to our mother. With my genius intellect, we'll get through this castle in an instant." Nana grinned mischievously while Momo looked at her in disgust.

"Me and Cecilia will aid you as well." Houki smiled softly. "I want to pay the Order back for brainwashing us and making us do their evil bidding."

"I owe Sir Alucard my life for freeing me from the evil influence." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled. "So I want to help him take on the Order. Also, he reminds me of my Ichika." Houki and Laura glared at their friend before they sighed.

"The more the merrier as they always say." Reina smiled softly. "Let's move on.

Unbeknownst to Alucard and his party, the Baka Trio overheard the entire thing from their hiding place.

"Count Dracula is real?" Bacchi-gu muttered in disbelief.

"And he wants revenge on God and humanity for the death of his first wife?" Tenjin wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Ichibanboshi stood up with a angry frown.

"What is?" Bacchi-Gu looked at his friend oddly.

"That asshole who made a fool out of us is in cahoots with Dracula and he's probably manipulating Futaba-chan and the girls into doing his evil bidding!"

"Hey yeah!" Bacchi-Gu frowned angrily as well. "He's probably gonna make the sexy girls his wives! We can't let that happen!"

"I must protect Sanae-chan from that fiend!" Tenjin growled as he pounded his fists in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Alucard's Group)<strong>

* * *

><p>Alucard and his group got to the first top of the first tower, battling monsters that got in their way. Bridget got off of Alucard and looked at him in concern. "You alright, Alucard? I hope I didn't hurt your back or anything."<p>

"Have you forgotten?" Alucard smiled slightly. "I am an immortal half-vampire. I feel no pain and my wounds heal instantly. So don't concern yourself with my back. I will protect you no matter what."

"A-Arigato, Alucard…" Bridget looked away, blushing madly.

Rem smiled teasingly and turned to her friends. "I think Alucard and Bridget are slowly falling in love with each other."

"Yes." Sonico closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully. "Love is a wonderful thing to cherish."

Ikaros looked at the building relationship between Alucard and Bridget. "I wish… Master and I were that closed…" Tomoki heard that and smiled slightly.

"Um… Miss Shirunai?" Chaos tugged Mai's clothes.

"Yes, Chaos?" Mai looked at the little Angeloid with a perplexed expression, meaning she's curious on what Chaos has to say.

"If those two get married, will they produce children?" Chaos asked out of curiosity. That caused almost the whole group to blush madly in embarrassment.

"W-Who told you that?" Tristan muttered in atoshiment.

"Lord Tomoki told me." Chaos replied simply. Sohara glared at Tomoki who turned into a chibi in fright as she gave the pervert her karate chop.

After a bit of chatting, the party entered the first hallway. When they entered, they heard some fighting noises.

"Hear that?" Maron tensed.

"Yeah. It sounds like fighting…" Jean nodded seriously. Alucard let his eyesight do the work and he saw four figures surrounded by Fleamen.

The first one is about seventeen or eighteen years old girl wearing a white top that shows her cleavage with the hole shaped like a peach, a purple sash, red shorts, a pink sleeveless small vest, black hair tied in a ponytail with a long ribbon that stretches down to the back of her legs and two bells wear she tied them shaped like a peach as well, a red headband and choker with a golden peach in the middle of both, white thigh high stockings with pink trimmings and red strings, white slide on sleeves also with pink trimmings and red strings, and three jewels on her sash with blue, yellow, and green colors. She has a katana as a weapon.

The second one is a white fured dog with red markings around his eyes and a color with three blue jewels.

The third is a brown fured monkey with a white tuff of fur around his neck, red markings under his eyes, gold gauntlets on his wrists, and a necklace with three yellow jewels.

And the fourth is a pheasant with green and purple feathers on her main body and white feathers on her wings, red markings above her eyes, a neckless with green jewels, and the only other female of this group.

"…Let's go." Alucard said as he charged in to help these newcomers, Reina, Tomoe, Ymir, Nowa, and Inuyasha joined him in battle against the Fleamen.

Alucard rushed in and slashed a Fleaman in half with his sword. The black haired girl who almost looks like Tomoe was surprised by this act of chivalry. "W-Who are you?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to fight!" Alucard told her as he slashed three more Fleamen. Nowa and Ymir used a tag team move to eradicate four fleamen. Reina and Tomoe combined their attacks to defeat five more fleamen.

Inuyasha used energy claw attacks to finish off the rest of the fleamen.

Alucard's group walked up to the newcomers. The black haired girl bowed lightly. "You have my thanks, Mister…"

"Alucard." He told her.

"Right. Sir Alucard. My name is Momoko, a warrior born from the Mimichi Peach. These are my companions, Inugami, Sarugami and Kijigami."

Inugami sniffled Alucard's scent. "Hey, Momoko, be careful. I sense a demonic aura coming from this guy. He could be trouble."

"I agree with Inugami, Momoko-chan." Sarugami nodded in agreement. "Something tells me he can't be trusted."

'I'm used to it, I have a noble heart and some don't trust me. At least I have friends who know my relationship with my hated father…' Alucard thought to himself.

"Nonsense you two. Sir Alucard saved our lives and we should be thankful for that." Kijigami reasoned with a smile. She then looked around with a frown. "This doesn't look like Japan at all."

"This is Transylvania, Romania, 1797. And this is Count Dracula's castle." Bridget told them. Alucard then told them about their mission, the history of Dracula and the Belmonts and the Grand Order of Evil's plans to invade their worlds.

"I see…" Momoko frowned as she crossed her arms. "Then we share a common foe in this Order."

"Wait a minute!" Sarugami growled as he pointed a finger at Alucard. "Alucard, right? How do we know you're not making this up so you can kill us and take our powers for your own personal gain?"

"I agree with Sarugami. You looked fishy to me and me and my friend will take you down if you tried anything evil." Inugami nodded with his friend. Momoko proceed to whack them in the heads.

"Stop it you two! Sir Alucard wouldn't do that. If he have plotted to kill us, he would have done so. But he saved our lives and we should be thankful for that."

"I agree with Momoko-chan." Kijigami nodded in agreement. "You two are acting really childish and being rude to Sir Alucard." Inugami and Sarugami muttered some inaudible words while they pouted.

"Then it is common that you joined us in our quest." Miroku was about to walk up to Momoko to ask his famous question, but Sango grabbed him by the collar.

"Not this time, you damn perverted monk…" Sango growled as she whacked him upside the head.

"Well, as they say, there is strength in numbers. Sorry for my two animal companions rude behavior. They have, trust issues." Momoko bowed lightly in apology to Alucard.

"Don't be. I'm used to being distrusted despite my noble intentions." Alucard reassured her as he walked past them. After the gang introduced themselves to their newest friends, they followed Alucard into the second tower.

* * *

><p>The party have to navigate their way to the top, fighting aerial monsters that got in their way, eventually, they made it to the end of the tower with a room that has a disturbing painting.<p>

As the party entered the room, Inuyasha sniffled something. Kagome took notice. "What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked him.

"A demon is near… Move!" He shouted as the party got out of the way as a red mix between an eagle and lion dropped from the ceiling. It roared as it glared at the gang with a salvage intent.

"What the hell?!" Sarugami gawked. "Even I didn't noticed its presence!"

"A Hippogryph!" Alucard growled as he got out his sword. "Bridget, get ready!"

"Roger!" Bridget nodded as she transformed.

"I'll help too!" Momoko volunteered as she readies her katana.

"Allow me to help as well! There is a form that I used other than my guns! Transform!" Rem leaped up and transformed, she now wore a gold Amazon female warrior outfit with a sword and shield.

"Interesting…" Nana muttered as she scratched her chin in wonder at this new form Rem has on.

"I'll help as well!" Hibiki shouted as she transformed into her Symphogear form.

"Be careful, Hibiki." Tsubasa advised her. Hibiki nodded in understanding as she, Alucard, Bridget, Momoko and Rem charged at the beast.

The Hippogryph roared as it beat its wings, making a tornado that hit the five fighters for small damage.

"That Hippogryph can make small tornados for small damage. Be wary of its tornado attack!" Alucard advised as he dashed towards the beast and slashed it five times with his sword.

"Done and done!" Rem nodded as she charged in to slash the monster, but the monster fired feathers from its wings, giving her some small cuts.

Momoko charged in and slashed the Hippogryph five times with her katana. The monster intended to slash her with its claws, but she ducked and slashed the beast across the torso. In retaliation, the Hippogryph blew fire at her, forcing her to put up a protective barrier around herself.

"Deep Surge Attack!" She launched her water attack at the Hippogryph, putting out its fire breath, leaving Alucard to charge in and began a full frontal assault with his sword. The Hippogryph managed to slash Alucard across the chest, leaving a gash, but his wound and clothes instantly repaired itself due to Alucard's half-vampire blood.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Hibiki screamed out her battle cry as she charged in and unleashed a fury of punches to give the Hippogryph some hefty dose of damage. The Hippogryph pinned her to the floor and was about to use its fire breath attack on her again.

"Inugami!" Momoko called out to her faithful wolf friend.

"Right!" Inugami nodded as he rushed towards Momoko.

"Momokyun Possession!" Both of them shouted as a bright light occurred.

When the light cleared, they see Momoko in a different form.

Her outfit changes as well to a dark purple shirt tied behind the neck and shows her cleavage, her hair turns blue, she also white pants that shows her legs one side of each with pink trimmings and blue markings on the bottom of each, a light purple sash tied at her waist, and wields a halberd.

"Whoa! Her form looks different than before!" Tea was awe-struck by such a feat.

"That, is Momoko's Momokyun Possession. When she fused with one of her animal guardians, she gets powerful and wields a weapon depending on the guardian she has fused with." Kijigami explained with a smile.

"I see. And there has to be some setbacks to it?" The Pharaoh figured.

"Uh… You can say that…" Sarugami grinned sheepishly as Momoko spins her halberd around and jabs it five times at the Hippogryph, knocking it off of Hibiki.

"Now let's try this again." Rem frowned as she dashed in and slashed the Hippogryph five times with her sword and did a horizontal slash, giving it some decent amounts of hurt.

"Amazing!" Cecilia gasped. "I never knew some of our companions are this strong! Even with our ISes, they're nothing compared to Sir Alucard and the rest of our friends."

"Indeed." Houki nodded in agreement.

Alucard charged in and slashed the Hipogryph five times with his sword. Then he turned into his Wolf Form.

"Alucard can do that?" Astraea blinked in amazement. Wolf Alucard growled as he dashed in at super speed and lashed his claws at the Hippogryph, leaving gashes on it. He reverted back to human form and began casting a spell.

"May your soul find judgment in hell!" Alucard yelled out as he lashed a powerful flaming attack at the Hippogrph, causing it to screech in pain as its body burned to a crisp. Momoko and Inugami reverted back to normal while Bridget, Hibiki and Rem switch back to their normal clothes. They heard clapping and all eyes turned to see Maria clapping at their performance in battle.

"Impressive. You people are very strong." Maria commented.

"Thank you, Lady Maria." Jean slurred with a perverted grin, causing Alice to whack him upside the head.

Alucard glared at Maria with cold eyes. "…What is it that you want? Something tells me you didn't come here to tell us that." He demanded.

Maria abandoned her cheery state and gave a serious expression. "You're right. Do you know the name, Richter Belmont?"

"Of the Belmont clan? Of course…" Alucard nodded, but before adding "But…"

"So you are related to a Belmont. You said your sister is married to a Belmont." Bridget figured it out.

"Yes. After Richter defeated Dracula, he and my big sister were married. But then, he disappeared about a year ago. Since then, my sister is still waiting for him to return. She's having a baby in about three months and it's a boy. I'm positive that he's somewhere in this castle." Maria looked down despondently.

Momoko placed her hand on her chest. "If you want us to find him, then we'll happily accept the task. We'll find him for you, right Sir Alucard?" Inugami and Sarugami scoffed at this, they still don't trust the noble and gentle Alucard.

"Yes. We must reunite Richter Belmont with his family by finding him." Bridget nodded in agreement with Momoko.

"…Very well. If we do find him, I'll find you and tell you. Be careful trekking through this castle." Alucard agreed.

"Same to you. Good luck." Maria smiled softly as she exited the room.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Inuyasha said gruffly and seriously.

"We have to find Mister Belmont." Sonico nodded. "I hope he isn't captured by the Order."

"We have to find that out when we continue our journey." Yugi suggested. "Come on, let's go.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Next Relic: Battle with Hidan: Hidan's End, the Boy who would be Hokage, the Rave Master and Fairy Tail<strong>

**A/N: How was that? Hope this chapter's battle is longer than the previous one. Anyway, expect the next chapter soon. See you later. Peace!**


End file.
